


Turbulences

by Mockngjay



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, adultère, everlark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockngjay/pseuds/Mockngjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dans l'avion qui la ramène d'un voyage, Katniss se retrouve coincée entre son petit ami et un inconnu. Elle ressent immédiatement une irrésistible attirance pour son voisin de rangée, ne tarde pas à se rapprocher de lui et se laisse emporter dans un petit jeu de séduction qui va durer 10 heures… Rated M (Lemon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : THG et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Collins  
> Rated M : Lemon
> 
> Vous pouvez également me retrouver sur FFN.

PARTIE 1

.  
.

_Ils ont ouvert, on va pouvoir embarquer. Dépêche-toi ! me dit-il en se levant.

Il me bouscule un peu pour que j'avance et je souffle d'exaspération.

_C'est bon ! Pas la peine de me pousser comme ça ! je lui rappelle, agacée. Nos places ne vont pas s'envolées.

Il est vingt-trois heures. Nous quittons Madrid ce soir où nous sommes partie dix jours en vacances pour fêter nos sept ans de relation.

_On va être assis pendant des heures, pas besoin d'être aussi pressé…, je continue.

_Avance…, se contente-t-il de me dire en soupirant, tout en passant sa main dans mon dos.

Il m'agace ! Sa main qui presse mon dos m'agace, et la fatigue n'aide pas. Mais je repense à mon séjour pour garder contenance et ne pas lui voler dans les plumes aux milieux des autres voyageurs.

Parce que malgré tout ce voyage était magnifique... C'est ce que je retiens des dix jours que nous avons passé en Europe avec mon petit ami… Enfin petit ami… Je devrais plutôt dire fiancé. Puisqu'il a profité de ce voyage en Espagne pour me demander de l'épouser… Je ne lui ai toujours pas officiellement donné ma réponse pour le moment, ceci explique peut-être l'ambiance qui règne encore entre nous à l'heure qu'il est...

Malgré la fatigue du décalage horaire et la chaleur qui règne en maître ici, c'est avec une petite pointe de nostalgie que Gale et moi montons dans l'avion du retour qui nous ramènera à la maison…

C'est la cohue dans les allées de l'appareil. Se frayer un chemin et parvenir à atteindre nos sièges relèvent de la mission.

_Tiens, c'est là ! me dit Gale en désignant la rangée de trois sièges sur ma droite. 74B, et 74C.

Le 74A, à côté du hublot, est déjà occupée. Un mec blond, plutôt bien foutu, est déjà installé et regarde ce qui se passe sur le tarmac sans nous prêter vraiment attention. Je tends mon sac à dos à Gale pour qu'il le range dans le compartiment au-dessus de nos têtes et nous nous installons.

J'aurais dû me trouver côté couloir mais Gale insiste pour qu'on échange de siège, pour qu'il puisse s'étendre un peu. Il est grand et j'ai la chance d'être menue alors j'accepte sans rechigner. Pour moi, le choix de la place ne va pas changer grand-chose au calvaire du voyage…

Bon sang, il fait une chaleur, même dans cet avion… C'est étouffant. Je commence à me dire que les dix heures de vol que je vais passer là, coincée entre Gale assis à ma droite, et ce type à ma gauche, côté hublot, ne vont pas passer très rapidement. Heureusement que c'est un vol de nuit, j'aurais peut-être une chance de le faire passer un peu plus vite si j'arrive à m'endormir.

L'espace est moindre, et j'essaye de m'installer plus ou moins confortablement sur mon siège. Je remue, me retourne et je sens le regard de mon voisin de gauche sur moi. Je jette un léger coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il me sourit et me donne un petit signe de tête auquel je réponds, sans vraiment le détailler puisque Gale m'interpelle pour me montrer le plan de notre vol sur l'écran en face de lui.

Je m'affale dans le siège et commence à pianoter sur l'écran incrusté dans le siège devant moi. Le choix des films n'est pas terrible mais la musique à l'air plutôt sympa. Merde ! Mes écouteurs se trouvent dans le sac à dos que Gale a rangé dans le compartiment au-dessus de nos têtes. Il y a tellement de monde dans l'allée que, pour le moment, ça attendra. A la place je récupère mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon jean et commence à faire défiler les photos de nos vacances. Les quartiers animés et typiques de la ville, la nourriture, la musique… Malgré l'ambiance qui a régné entre nous deux, c'était plutôt sympa…

Un message du commandant de bord me fait relever la tête et lorsque je m'apprête à remettre mon téléphone dans ma poche, celui-ci me glisse des mains et tombe entre moi et mon voisin. L'espace est tellement restreint que lorsque je récupère l'appareil, je frôle sa cuisse avec ma main. Je relève la tête dans sa direction.

_Erm… Désolée…, je marmonne lorsque je croise ses yeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le bleu qui les anime est intense. La façon dont il me sourit est un peu troublante et il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose lorsque Gale me tapote sur l'épaule. La plupart des gens sont installés autour de nous et il me prévient qu'il s'éclipse aux toilettes. J'en profite alors pour aller récupérer mes écouteurs dans mon sac. Je me lève et ouvre le compartiment à bagage déjà complètement surchargé de sacs et de valises. Je cherche et finis par trouver le mien, enseveli sous une tonne de bagage, et tout au fond… Bien évidemment !

Je dépose une valise sur le siège vide de Gale et croise à nouveau le regard amusé de mon voisin qui m'observe en souriant.

La soute est profonde et je ne suis pas très grande. Je m'étire et pousse sur le bout de mes orteils pour atteindre le fond du compartiment et je sens mon t-shirt se soulever, et exposer un peu la peau de mon ventre. Je déplace tant bien que mal une valise et agrippe la lanière de mon sac afin de le tirer vers moi. Je ne me rends pas compte que j'entraîne avec moi tout le flot des bagages disposés çà et là, et c'est quand j'entends un premier bruit sourd et que je me prends une valise sur la tête que je comprends qu'il est trop tard.

_Putain de merde ! je jure bruyamment.

Quelques têtes se tournent dans ma direction. Je jongle et me concentre pour tenter d'en rattraper le maximum. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je souffle d'exaspération, récupère mon sac que je jette à ma place et fourre sans ménagement la première valise au fin fond du compartiment. Je me baisse alors pour récupérer les autres bagages dans l'allée, et je sursaute lorsque je sens deux paumes, larges, se poser sur les miennes. Je relève la tête et croise le regard de mon voisin de siège.

_Ça va ? Besoin d'un coup de main ?

J'entends pour la première fois le son de sa voix et sa tonalité, grave, douce, me fait frissonner jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale. Nos regards se connectent et nous nous redressons en même temps. Le bout de ses doigts sur ma peau me provoque d'agréables picotements mais je me reprends et lâche la valise, retirant à regrets mes mains de sous les siennes.

_Euh, oui, merci…

Je ne bouge pas. Il se rapproche de moi, et je sens son parfum et la chaleur de son corps dans mon dos lorsqu'il replace le bagage au-dessus de ma tête. L'espace est exiguë et je tente d'ignorer mon pouls qui s'accélère face à cette proximité. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'emballe autant d'ailleurs ?

_De rien, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil de ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Il se place face à moi et je n'ai qu'un mot pour le décrire à cet instant. Beau. Il est un peu plus grand que moi. Ses épais cheveux blonds lui retombent sur le visage, ses traits sont légèrement marqués et ses yeux sont d'un bleu envoûtant. Mon regard glisse sur sa large mâchoire et sa petite fossette au menton et lorsqu'il me sourit…

Oh mon Dieu, je le trouve diablement sexy !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer son torse et ses larges épaules mais mes yeux virevoltent à peine de son visage au reste de son corps que le petit voyant rouge des toilettes passe au vert et que Gale réapparaît dans l'allée.

Mon charmant voisin recule alors et regagne sa place lorsque Gale arrive à notre hauteur. Un nouveau message résonne dans l'appareil, nous invitant à nous préparer au décollage, alors Gale et moi regagnons nos places…

Nous finissons par décoller quelques minutes plus tard et une fois l'avion stabilisé à bonne altitude, les plateaux-repas arrivent. C'est immonde ! Heureusement que j'ai grignoté pendant qu'on attendait pour embarquer. Oh et qu'est-ce qu'on boit dans ces avions… J'attends que les hôtesses aient terminé de débarrasser les derniers plateaux pour m'éclipser aux toilettes à mon tour avant que ma vessie n'éclate. Et lorsque je reviens Gale est déjà endormi, son masque sur les yeux. Il n'a même pas attendu que je revienne…

Je roule des yeux. C'est dingue qu'il puisse s'endormir n'importe comment et partout. C'est vraiment déconcertant.

Je l'enjambe tant bien que mal et me rassoie. Puis les lumières s'éteignent. Il doit être une ou deux heures du matin. Il ne reste que les petites veilleuses, et tout l'avion s'assoupit autour de moi. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon voisin de gauche qui ne dort pas, et qui semble absorbé par un film que je ne connais pas. Puis mes yeux glissent naturellement de son écran vers lui. Je les laisse vagabonder sur la large main sur laquelle il fait reposer sa tête, et sur son visage… Il a un air tellement concentré devant son écran… J'aurais vraiment pu tomber plus mal, il est vraiment attrayant.

Je ne dois pas me montrer très discrète parce que je le vois mettre la vidéo sur pause et retirer ses écouteurs avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.

_Paradise Lost.

_Pardon ? je demande.

_Le film que je regarde, c'est Paradise Lost, me dit-il tranquillement.

_Ah… euh…, je marmonne en détournant le regard, prise en faute.

Il souffle un petit rire par le nez et je sens son regard sur moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je tourne à nouveau la tête dans sa direction. Un léger sourire flotte sur son visage et je le vois frotter distraitement ses mains sur ses genoux. Mon estomac se tord légèrement lorsqu'il se rapproche de moi en me tendant sa main et qu'il me chuchote :

_Je m'appelle Peeta…

Je saisis sa main. Un léger picotement me parcours à nouveau et je le sens migrer de ma paume à ma poitrine.

_Katniss…

_Enchanté Katniss, me chuchote-t-il. Voyage de noces ?

_Non, non ! De simples vacances, je réponds rapidement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Gale. On n'est pas marié…

_Vraiment ? Intéressant !

Le ton qu'il emploie et le sourire qu'il me lance à cet instant… Bon sang, il me fait défaillir… Je frissonne bien malgré moi sous son regard pesant.

Je le sens retirer sa main de la mienne, et ses doigts glisser lentement sur ma paume. Cette banale conversation et ce contact avec lui éveillent en moi des sensations qu'ils ne devraient pas. Surtout que mon petit copain se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi.

Il me demande alors ce que nous avons fait en Espagne, d'où je viens…

_Californie, je lui réponds. San Francisco...

Il me sourit. Parce que c'est également là qu'il vit. Il me raconte qu'il voyage pour son travail et je l'écoute me parler de son métier. Il dirige une chaîne de restaurants et souhaite s'implanter en Europe.

Il me laisse entendre qu'il n'est pas seul non plus de son côté… Néanmoins, il n'insiste pas trop sur ce détail, je suppose qu'il n'est pas marié. Nous continuons à échanger quelques mots pendant quelques minutes, et puis il retourne à son film...

Moi, je mets mes écouteurs et sélectionne une playlist au hasard. Je commence à frissonner, la fatigue doit commencer à me gagner. Je récupère ma couverture sous mon siège et m'emmitoufle dedans.

Mes deux voisins débordent sur mon espace alors j'essaie tant bien que mal de trouver ma place dans cet espace restreint. Je suis privée d'accoudoirs, alors je place mes mains le long de mon corps et je ferme les yeux. Je finis par me laisser bercer par la musique et je m'endors… ou plutôt je m'écroule !

Car comme je n'ai pas d'accoudoir pour me retenir, ma tête glisse inconsciemment sur la gauche et je m'affale sur l'épaule de Peeta…


	2. Chapter 2

Ma tête glisse contre lui, se pose contre son épaule et il ne dit rien.

Pourtant, pour lui ça ne doit vraiment pas être agréable, mais il ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, et ne me repousse pas de mon côté.

Je frissonne dans mon sommeil, la couverture qu'on nous fournit dans l'avion n'est pas très épaisse, ni ce qu'il y a de plus chaud. Alors instinctivement, je me rapproche encore plus de lui et j'enserre son bras droit avec les miens.

Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps je reste endormie de cette façon, tout contre lui. Mais je sens soudain une main m'agripper fermement la taille et me secouer énergiquement. Je me réveille en sursaut et c'est à cet instant que la voix de Gale arrive à mes oreilles.

_Katniss ! m'assène-t-il en me secouant.

J'ouvre les yeux, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passe.

_Redresse toi ! me dit-il en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son siège.

Je me redresse, un peu ankylosée et m'aperçois de mon erreur d'épaule. Je sens alors la chaleur envahir l'ensemble de mon visage. Je me rends compte que ma main agrippe le biceps de mon voisin alors je le relâche et je relève la tête dans sa direction.

Je retire mes écouteurs que j'ai toujours sur les oreilles et balbutie, rouge de honte :

_Pardon… Je… Il fallait me réveiller…

Peeta me regarde avec un grand sourire et me chuchote en se penchant contre moi :

_Si mon épaule est confortable, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…

Sa déclaration me trouble et je croise à nouveau son regard. Mon cœur s'accélère dans ma poitrine tant son sourire me fait chavirer.

_Oh…, je balbutie, en ne pouvant m'empêcher de répondre à son large sourire.

Je suis contente que les lumières soient éteintes parce que je suis certaine qu'il aurait remarqué le changement de couleur au niveau de mes joues.

Je me redresse dans mon siège, me mets bien au milieu, et tente de reprendre contenance.

Mais je ne suis pas bien. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je soupire et tourne la tête sur ma droite. Gale s'est déjà rendormi à mes côtés. J'essaye de faire de même, mais je tourne et me retourne pendant plusieurs minutes sans y parvenir…

_Merci Gale…, je marmonne en le maudissant intérieurement.

En plus, j'ai mal partout. Cela fait déjà trois heures que nous volons. Trois heures que je suis assise, donc, et je commence à sentir mes membres s'engourdir. Je lève alors les bras et m'étire comme je peux lorsque je sens mon coude gauche frapper la tête de mon voisin.

_Ouch…

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement vers Peeta.

_Oh pardon…, je chuchote en le détaillant. Je… ça va ?

Je tends la main en direction de son visage mais me ravise, et la repose sur mon genou.

_Ouais…, sourit-il en se massant la tempe. Pas la peine de me frapper pour attirer mon attention, plaisante-t-il. Ou c'était pour m'aider à dormir ?

_Oui…, je lui réponds en rentrant dans son jeu. Je sens bien que vous avez du mal à trouver votre place… Alors je me suis dit qu'un petit coup sur la tête ne serait pas de trop…

_Il me faudra bien ça pour trouver le sommeil…, medit-il en se renfonçant dans son siège tout en pivotant légèrement vers moi.

_Nerveux en avion ? je demande amusée.

_Non… Pas vraiment, me répond-il en me dévisageant.

_Manque de place alors ? je questionne.

_Ça c'est sûr qu'on a déjà vu mieux pour dormir…, me dit-il en se tortillant sur son siège. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus à vrai dire…, ajoute-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_C'est un message subliminal ? je demande en écarquillant les yeux.

Il fait un mouvement de côté pour se rapprocher de mon siège. Inconsciemment, je l'imite. Nous nous penchons l'un vers l'autre pour pouvoir nous parler sans déranger les autres passagers.

_Pour ? s'enquiert-il innocemment.

_Me faire comprendre que je suis embêtante ? je lâche en baissant les yeux et avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Hmmm… ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé, me répond-il en laissant retomber sa main sur l'accoudoir.

_Ah bon ? Quoi alors ? je demande amusée, en levant les sourcils.

Il penche alors la tête en direction de la mienne et me murmure imperceptiblement :

_J'aurais plutôt dit charmante…

Il fait une pause, jauge ma réaction et ajoute :

_Je dirais même… incroyablement jolie…

Bon sang ! La façon dont il me dit ça… Le ton qu'il emploie… Je détourne le regard sans rien dire, les joues rouges, et je m'enfonce comme je peux dans mon siège, les bras le long du corps.

Je m'étends et allonge mes jambes loin devant moi, pour changer de position. Je soupire, m'étire et là, ma jambe gauche rencontre celle de Peeta. Décidément !

Je fais comme si de rien n'était et me décale un peu, mais sa jambe suit la mienne. Ce contact m'électrise et mon souffle s'accélère, pourtant… je ne me dégage pas.

Nous restons collés l'un à l'autre, quelques secondes, quelques minutes, juste comme ça, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne parle ou ne fasse un seul mouvement. Ce contact est plutôt agréable… Et puis je sens une petite pression de son genou contre le mien. Faible, mais bien là.

Je déglutis difficilement mais tourne la tête et lui demande :

_Et… Les jolies voisines de sièges vous troublent au point de vous empêcher de dormir ?

Il me regarde, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je sens toujours sa jambe collée à la mienne et ses légers mouvements contre moi.

_Je crois bien que oui… Je vais avoir un mal fou à m'endormir ce soir…, finit-il par me chuchoter et je peux presque sentir son souffle contre ma nuque.

Il est si proche de moi que même à la simple lumière des veilleuses derrière nous, j'arrive à distinguer les taches de rousseur sur le haut de son nez.

_Pourquoi ? je murmure consciente d'être très proche de lui.

Je le vois lécher distraitement ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne reprenne :

_Parce que... Il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à faire abstraction… Et à détourner les yeux de toi…, me souffle-t-il à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand je sens son pied remonter délicatement le long de mon mollet. La chaleur embrase alors l'ensemble de mon corps, j'enfonce mes doigts dans le siège et ma respiration se bloque, alors que lui semble impassible, et ne bouge pas la tête.

Je lâche un long soupire que je n'arrive pas à retenir et je sens soudain son bras quitter l'accoudoir entre nous. Je baisse le regard lorsque sa main glisse sous la couverture et rencontre la mienne. Ses doigts restent d'abord le long des miens, et je l'entends soupirer lourdement lorsqu'il commence à caresser doucement ma main, alors que ma respiration à moi s'affole.

Ce long effleurement, d'une infinie douceur, est plus bouleversant et plus érotique que la plus intime des caresses qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir. Le temps est d'un seul coup suspendu et cet instant aurait bien pu durer des minutes voir des heures…

Bon sang ! Comment un mec dont je ne connais que le prénom et avec qui j'ai échangé trois mots arrive-t-il à me mettre dans un tel état ? Surtout que mon supposé fiancé est endormi à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je l'occulte totalement et je retiens mon souffle pour ne pas parasiter la sensation de ce contact que j'apprécie bien au-delà de ce que je devrais.

Gale se retourne à côté de moi et grogne dans son sommeil mais on ne se sépare pas.

L'espace est moindre entre nous, il n'y a que l'accoudoir qui fait obstacle pourtant je le sens encore se rapprocher de moi et un frisson me parcourt le corps lorsque sa main quitte lentement la mienne et que je sens ses doigts glisser sur le haut de ma cuisse. Je relève les yeux vers Peeta et croise ses yeux bleus. Ses lèvres miment mon prénom.

Le trouble qui m'anime est visiblement partagé et l'intensité, peut-être même le désir que je lis dans son regard me donne le vertige.

Moi qui pensais que les dix heures de vol allaient me paraître interminables, j'ai maintenant la sensation que ce voyage de retour ne sera jamais assez long…


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce petit jeu dur entre nous, parce que je perds totalement la notion du temps. Ma main est toujours posée sur mon siège, le long de mon corps mais je la déplace légèrement sur la gauche pour effleurer sa cuisse avec mes doigts.

On se cherche, tour à tour on se déplace, on se rapproche, on se caresse… Ce n'est pas désagréable. Ces frottements de sa jambe contre la mienne… Le bout de ses doigts qui effleurent lentement le dessus de ma cuisse... Les miens qui le touchent à peine…

Je suis en jean et lui aussi. Ça ne peut pas devenir très torride. En tout cas, pas ici, pas comme ça… Et pourtant… Ça fonctionne quand même ! Même à travers les vêtements. Je crois même que j'y prends plaisir au moins autant que lui…

Je passe par différents sentiments. Je suis nerveuse, parce que je sais que Gale se trouve juste à côté de moi, mais… le trouble est là.

Oui ! Les va-et-vient que sa large main est train de faire sur moi me troublent. Je sens la chaleur se rependre partout où ses longs doigts glissent sur moi et… j'aime ça. Peut-être à cause de l'attrait de l'interdit… Peut-être parce que mon petit ami est à peine à quelques centimètres de moi… Le fait est que j'aime ce que Peeta est en train de me faire, et que Dieu, j'aimerais qu'il en fasse bien d'avantage.

Alors quand je sens sa main remonter à l'intérieur de ma cuisse en direction de mon entrejambe… Bon sang ! C'est clairement l'excitation que je sens monter et embraser l'ensemble de mon corps.

Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule dans cet état… Et je sais qu'il devine à quel point je ne suis pas indifférente à ce qu'il est en train de me faire. J'ai les yeux fermés, mais j'entends sa respiration qui s'accélère.

Je perçois bien qu'il est mal à l'aise, dans l'inconfort… je le sais parce qu'arrivé à mi-hauteur de ma cuisse, il finit par retirer sa main. J'ouvre alors les yeux et soupire légèrement de frustration mais il sourit quand il m'entend et me donne un regard entendu. Il se soulève de son siège et c'est quand je vois dans la peine ombre son entre jambe tendu à travers son pantalon et qu'il tente de se réajuster tant bien que mal que je me rends compte à quel point notre petit échange ne le laisse pas de marbre…

Il éteint nos deux veilleuses au-dessus de nos têtes, nous plongeant un peu plus dans le noir et se réinstalle sur son siège. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux lorsqu'il se penche en avant et qu'il récupère à son tour sa couverture.

_Tu as froid ? je lui demande avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Pas vraiment…, me chuchote-t-il avec espièglerie.

Je me contente de sourire, me mords la lèvre et il se rapproche à nouveau, se collant comme il peut contre moi en ajustant nos deux couvertures pour camoufler le bas de nos corps. Il penche sa tête tout contre la mienne, nos fronts se touchent presque, et sans me lâcher du regard, il glisse à nouveau sa main droite en dessous de la couverture, en direction de ma jambe. Je le sens la poser sur mon genou qu'il caresse quelques secondes puis, avec une lenteur délibérée, il fait glisser ses doigts et les remonte le long de ma cuisse. Mon corps entier se met à trembler et je n'ai jamais été aussi consciente de mon rythme cardiaque !

Une lumière clignote et un petit signal sonore nous indique d'attacher nos ceintures, probablement en vue de turbulences, mais c'est à peine si nous en tenons compte. Sa respiration s'affole au fur et à mesure que ses doigts remontent et j'avoue que je suis bien incapable de calmer la mienne.

Je ne pense plus qu'à lui, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, les petites pressions de son genou, son visage qui n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, sa main qui se rapproche dangereusement de mon entrejambe… Et ce qu'il va me faire…

L'avion commence à trembler légèrement mais ni lui, ni moi, n'y prêtons attention.

Son front est maintenant collé contre le mien et je sens son souffle contre ma peau. Je ferme alors les yeux. Mon cœur bat si vite que je suis presque sûre qu'il doit l'entendre. Ses lèvres sont à deux centimètres des miennes, là… Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'embrasse -à vrai dire, je n'attends même que ça- mais il pivote un peu la tête et effleure très légèrement le coin de ma bouche.

Il a arrêté sa main au sommet de ma cuisse gauche, et ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le pli de ma cuisse. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour retenir un gémissement. Il se redresse un peu, et je croise son regard. Même dans le noir, je suis capable de lire tout le désir qu'il a pour moi. Je me demande s'il peut lire la même chose dans les miens.

Il me caresse quelques secondes de cette façon, sans me lâcher du regard, sans rien dire. C'est comme s'il me demandait la permission d'aller plus loin avec les yeux. Et je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il le fasse ! Je me tortille et gémis légèrement, et je ne sais pas s'il prend ça pour un assentiment de ma part, mais il s'enhardie et je sens ses doigts descendre un peu plus bas, alors qu'il comble les quelques centimètres qui sépare sa bouche de la mienne.

C'est lorsqu'il commence à effleurer mon entrejambe et que je penche la tête pour enfin capturer ses lèvres qu'une violente turbulence secoue tout l'avion.

Gale se réveille à côté de nous. Peeta et moi sursautons tous les deux. Nous nous séparons en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et reprenons rapidement nos places, les joues encore rougies.

J'ai juste le temps de m'enfoncer dans mon siège avant qu'il ne retire son masque, se redresse et me demande :

_Mmmh… Ça va ? Tu dors pas Kat' ?

De nouvelles secousses font à nouveau tanguer l'avion et je sens à cet instant les doigts de Peeta s'entrelacer aux miens, sous notre couverture, à l'abri des regards. Je sens la chaleur envahir mon visage et mon estomac se tordre délicieusement.

_Non… Si… Enfin, c'est… les turbulences qui m'ont réveillées…, je baragouine en essayant de paraître naturelle.

Je coule un regard en direction de Peeta lorsque je sens son pouce frotter sensuellement le dessus de ma main.

_Il est quelle heure ? me questionne Gale.

_Probablement quatre heures…, je réponds.

A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Le temps est passé incroyablement vite, et pourtant je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Le signal nous interdisant de bouger de nos sièges s'éteint et Gale me sourit en s'étirant.

_Je crois que j'ai dormi un moment !

_Heureusement…, je marmonne, et je sens le sourire de Peeta s'élargir à côté de moi.

Gale ne m'entends pas, il se détache et se lève de son siège avant de me chuchoter :

_Je reviens…

Peeta et moi le suivons de regard pendant qu'il traverse l'allée en direction des toilettes et qu'il s'adosse contre le mur en attendant que la place se libère.

Nous nous retrouvons seuls tous les deux, dans le noir. Gale est loin de nous, il ne peut pas nous voir, et Peeta le sait. Alors il en profite. Il tient toujours ma main droite dans la sienne, il pivote légèrement contre moi et lève la main gauche dans ma direction pour effleurer lentement mon bras. Je soupire fortement et finit par briser le silence.

_Tu sais… J'ai… jamais fait ça avant toi…, je lui dis la voix tremblante.

_Quoi ? me chuchote-t-il.

_Ça…, je lâche en fermant les yeux lorsque je sens qu'il fait lentement glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de mon bras.

Je sais qu'il comprend ce que je sous-entends. Je suis avec Gale depuis sept ans maintenant, et je n'ai jamais eu une seule aventure. Je ne l'ai jamais trompé. Je n'ai jamais regardé un autre homme à part lui. Jamais jusqu'à ce soir…

_Moi non plus…, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille, déclenchant au passage des frissons jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale. En plus de cinq ans, je n'ai jamais trompé ma petite amie…

Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de Gale, qui nous tourne le dos, et qui attend toujours.

_Mais… Tu me fais un effet…, il reprend, et le ton sa voix me fait clairement défaillir. Ses doigts caressent toujours le creux de mon bras, et je sens qu'il effleure volontairement ma poitrine. Je me sens bien incapable de te résister.

Je vois le petit voyant vert s'allumer et Gale qui disparait dans les toilettes. Peeta le voit également et nous tournons la tête en même temps pour nous faire face. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je sais bien avant que l'un de nous deux n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche que c'est déjà trop tard…

_Alors ne le fais pas…, je lui souffle.

_Katniss…

_Dépêche-toi… Parce que tu as moins de cinq minutes devant toi…, je lâche alors.

_Bon sang…, souffle-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe et en fondant littéralement sur moi. Viens là !


	4. Chapter 4

Il emprisonne mon visage avec ses mains, et ses lèvres s'écrasent enfin sur les miennes. D'abord avec douceur. Nos bouches se déplacent lentement ensemble.

Puis le désir ne tarde pas à prendre le dessus et à nous faire lâcher prise.

Mes mains, jusqu'à présent le long de mon corps, remontent et saisissent l'encolure de son t-shirt, puis glissent lentement vers sa nuque, le faisant frémir et gémir contre ma bouche. Je souris contre ses lèvres et fourrage mes doigts dans ses épais cheveux blonds alors que sa main gauche quitte ma joue et descend lentement le long de mon corps, me faisant trembler au passage. Il pivote dans son siège pour me faire face lorsque sa main finit sa course au niveau de ma hanche, qu'il saisit fermement.

Et là, je sens sa langue glisser contre mes lèvres. J'entrouvre la bouche, et sa langue s'enchevêtre alors avec la mienne. Je crois bien qu'une boule de chaleur commence à se former au creux de mon estomac. Il gémit lourdement et enivrée par mon désir, par les sensations qu'il me fait découvrir, je réponds à son baiser, et goûte à mon tour à ses lèvres. C'est chaud. C'est agréable.

Comme guidée par l'élan qui me transporte, sa main quitte mes cheveux pour rejoindre celle qu'il a posée quelques secondes plus tôt au niveau de ma taille. Il raffermit sa prise et agrippe fermement mes hanches. Puis ses mains glissent dans mon dos, vont se loger au creux de mes reins, et il me plaque contre son torse. Je tremble dans ses bras. Je sens qu'il aimerait me rapprocher de lui mais l'accoudoir entre nos deux sièges nous en empêche.

Peeta grogne alors et décolle lentement sa bouche de la mienne. Nous nous séparons à contre cœur, la respiration erratique, ses mains toujours logées dans le bas dans mon dos, les miennes encore accrochées à ses boucles blondes. Nos fronts sont pressés l'un contre l'autre et je sens son souffle se saccader sur mon visage.

_Putain de merde, jure-t-il, haletant.

Il tourne la tête sur sa gauche, pour vérifier si Gale est toujours enfermé. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil également et voit que la lumière est encore rouge. C'est bizarre, parce que je suis en train de penser à mon petit copain et que je n'éprouve absolument pas ce que je devrais... Pas de culpabilité… Pas de remords… Bien au contraire !

Je brûle de pouvoir goûter à nouveau les lèvres de Peeta.

Je croise ses yeux, noirs de désir pour moi, et je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. Dans ma poitrine mon cœur tambourine, et est à deux doigts de s'envoler. Il le comprend ou bien il ressent le même besoin que moi, parce que je n'ai pas le temps de parler ou de faire un seul mouvement que ses lèvres sont à nouveau plaquées contre les miennes.

Oh bon sang, jamais on ne m'a embrassé comme il est en train de le faire. C'est sensuel… C'est intense… Et surtout… C'est bon !

Je sens qu'il recule contre le hublot, et qu'il m'entraine avec lui. Je remonte un peu l'accoudoir et je le suis en me plaquant contre son corps. J'ai chaud !

Ses mains quittent mes hanches pour caresser mes cuisses alors que les miennes descendent le long de son buste. Il contracte ses muscles sous mes doigts au fur et à mesure que je descends sur lui, je le sens même à travers son t-shirt. Il est à fleur de peau et je suis dans le même état.

Cette sensation me grise et je ne réfléchis plus… Je vis l'instant ! Je happe alors ses lèvres avec passion, me redresse et je pense que je l'aurais enjambé pour chevaucher ses hanches s'il ne m'avait pas arrêté en saisissant les miennes fermement. Il se redresse alors et murmure contre mes lèvres, le souffle court.

_Il va falloir que tu arrêtes maintenant…

_Pourquoi… ?, j'halète péniblement.

_Parce que…, il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je fais un effort surhumain pour garder un brin de self contrôle là tout de suite… Et… Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à rester maître de moi-même encore longtemps…

Un frisson me parcourt quand je comprends ce qu'il sous-entend.

_Ton petit copain ne va pas tarder… Et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de voir ce que j'ai envie de te faire…

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, je sens qu'il attrape l'ourlet de mon t-shirt, et ses doigts entrer en contact avec la peau de mon ventre et glisser lentement en direction de ma poitrine.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ! Je cherche un mot pour définir ce que je ressens, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et je pense que la boule de feu nichée au creux de mon estomac pourrait bien exploser sous l'effet de l'excitation que je ressens à cet instant.

_Il n'est pas obligé… de voir…, je finis par gémir alors que ses doigts atteignent lentement le dessous de ma poitrine.

_En étant assis juste à côté…, dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, il risque d'avoir un léger aperçu…

Mon cœur s'accélère lorsque j'articule péniblement :

_Alors on peut… on a qu'à… s'éclipser…

Il stoppe la progression de ses mains, redresse la tête et me lance un regard interrogateur.

_Comment ça… ?

_Il y a… des tas de toilettes dans cet avion…

Je baisse les yeux et sens mon visage virer au rouge. Je ne peux pas réellement croire que je suis en train de lui proposer ça… Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'en ai envie. Et je suis presque sûre que lui aussi.

Sans me lâcher des yeux, il retire ses mains de sous mon t-shirt et je soupire de la perte de ce contact qui était si délicieusement agréable. Il vient alors plaquer ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et se rapproche de moi.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?, demande-t-il, hésitant.

_Je… Tu n'en as pas envie ?, je finis par lâcher la voix tremblante lorsque ses pouces commencent à caresser doucement mes joues.

Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon oreille et je vois ses lèvres s'étirer sur son visage. Mon Dieu ce sourire… J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier lorsqu'il me sourit de cette façon.

_Tu me poses sérieusement la question ?, me murmure-t-il avec un ton qui me fait défaillir.

Nous nous regardons l'espace de quelques secondes et nous nous apprêtons à nous lever de nos sièges lorsque nos regards se portent sur la petite lumière au bout de l'allée. Du rouge, elle est passée au vert.

Nous voyons alors la silhouette de Gale apparaître et remonter tranquillement l'allée, dans le noir, à la recherche de notre rangée.

Merde !

J'entends Peeta grogner en se renfonçant dans son siège et je ne peux retenir un soupir de frustration lorsque je fais de même. Lorsque je tourne la tête, je le vois passer distraitement sa main dans ses épaisses boucles blondes. Je me mords la lèvre et lui chuchote :

_Désolée… On…

Il m'arrête et m'intime de me taire puisque Gale arrive à notre hauteur. Il remet alors ses écouteurs, repositionne la couverture sur ses genoux et rallume son écran au moment où mon petit copain s'affale bruyamment à mes côtés.

_Hey…, me murmure Gale en s'installant.

_Hey…, je réponds doucement en ramenant moi aussi ma couverture sur le bas de mon corps.

_Ça va ?, s'enquiert-il en bouclant sa ceinture.

Bonne question ! Oui ça va mais j'ai une désagréable impression. Celle d'avoir été prise en faute, alors qu'en réalité Gale ne se doute de rien. Et puis je me sens mal à l'aise par rapport à Peeta. Je crois que je me sens même un peu coupable… Parce que le moment que nous venons de partager a été écourté… Parce que je n'ai qu'une envie : celle de continuer…

Je sursaute lorsque Gale me sort de mes réflexions en me caressant le bras. J'ai un bref mouvement de recul que je refrène immédiatement.

_Katniss ?

_Hmmm ?, je fais en sortant de ma rêverie.

_T'as l'air soucieuse ? C'est à cause des turbulences ?, me demande-t-il.

_Erm… non… C'est juste… je suis fatiguée c'est tout…, j'élude.

_Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir depuis qu'on est partis ?

_Hmmm si mais… Je… J'attendais que tu reviennes…, je tente, pour dissiper ses doutes.

_Tu voulais te servir de moi comme oreiller ?, me demande-t-il en caressant ma joue.

_Erm… Oui…, je réponds en me forçant à lui sourire.

_Alors viens…, me dit-il en penchant sa tête sur la droite pour me laisser la place de nicher la mienne sur son épaule.

Il remet son masque sur ses yeux, et je m'installe contre lui.

_Bonne nuit Kat', me chuchote-t-il.

_Hmmm, je réponds doucement.

Je n'ai absolument pas envie de dormir. Je ferme les yeux malgré tout mais l'image de Peeta danse derrière mes paupières et je ne parviens pas à me défaire de son odeur, de son visage et des baisers qu'il m'a donnés quelques minutes auparavant. Je me surprends alors à prier intérieurement pour que Gale s'endorme rapidement.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Il finit par le faire au bout d'un temps que je trouve incroyablement long. J'attends que sa respiration soit devenue calme et régulière pour me redresser dans mon siège. Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller.

Je me retourne et jette un regard vers Peeta. Il est affalé contre le hublot, sa tête repose sur sa main gauche, son casque est toujours sur ses oreilles, sa respiration régulière filtre à travers sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux sont fermés. Bon sang… Même endormi, ce mec est juste à tomber !

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure parce que j'ai terriblement envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux dorés. Mais je ne sais pas s'il fait semblant de dormir, alors je n'ose pas.

Je récupère mon téléphone portable, il est presque cinq heures. Le voyage de retour est déjà bien avancé, nous sommes presque à mi-chemin. Je réalise que dans quelques heures les lumières se rallumeront, nous atterrirons, et tout sera terminé. Peeta et moi repartirons probablement chacun de notre côté.

Mon cœur s'emballe à cette pensée. Parce que j'ai envie de profiter des quelques heures qu'il me reste à ses côtés.

Alors je tente une approche et me colle légèrement contre lui. Je soupire, ferme les yeux et comme lui tout à l'heure, je glisse lentement mon mollet et le fais remonter contre le sien. La réaction de Peeta ne se fait pas attendre et je sens immédiatement sa jambe se coller contre la mienne. Je sens qu'il se redresse et qu'il se penche contre moi, mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux.

La chaleur au creux de mon estomac se réveille instantanément. Ce mec me rend complètement dingue !

Il remue, se rapproche, et sa main droite s'insinue à nouveau sous la couverture et vient se plaquer contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Ma bouche s'entrouvre et je laisse échapper un gémissement silencieux lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasent au niveau de ma nuque et que son souffle chaud se saccade contre ma peau.

Il utilise sa main libre pour caresser ma joue et me fait doucement tourner la tête pour que je lui fasse face. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, et je croise les siens, toujours animés par le même désir.

Mon cœur rate alors un battement lorsqu'il me murmure juste avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

_Alors… Où en étions-nous ?


	5. Chapter 5

Sa main caresse doucement mon visage, mes yeux se ferment, et ses lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les miennes. C'est un baiser lent qu'il m'offre, doux, sensuel, et je ne me lasse pas de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne.

Sa main glisse lentement dans mes cheveux, et je sens qu'il approfondit notre échange lorsque sa langue balaye sensuellement ma lèvre supérieure. Je porte ma main droite au niveau de sa nuque et prudemment, j'entrouvre légèrement ma bouche. Je sens immédiatement un premier contact, furtif, avec sa langue et la chaleur se rependre dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

On se cherche alors, on se caresse, sans précipitation pendant de longues minutes, de sorte que le contact soit délibérément long. Et c'est incroyablement bon…

Et puis je capture sa lèvre inférieure. Je l'aspire lentement dans ma bouche, suçant sa chair, retraçant chacun de ses contours avec ma langue. Il gémit doucement et je sens qu'il raffermit sa prise sur ma jambe, que ses doigts s'enfoncent progressivement à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Je le libère. Nous ne bougeons plus, nous ne parlons pas. Tout l'avion est assoupi autour de nous. Il n'y a que le bruit des moteurs et la respiration de Peeta qui parvient à mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls à bord de l'appareil…

Il reprend silencieusement possession de mes lèvres au bout de quelques secondes et je sens ses doigts caresser à nouveau lentement ma cuisse. Je souris contre ses lèvres et frémis lorsque sa main remonte avec précaution en direction de mon entre-jambe... J'écarte un peu les jambes et me rapproche alors pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je colle ma cuisse contre la sienne.

Et puis je l'imite et glisse ma main libre sous la couverture, par-dessous l'accoudoir, et commence à caresser le dessus de sa cuisse également. D'abord du bout des doigts, je m'applique à faire des petits cercles, et puis je m'enhardie et je me laisse aller à remonter vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Mes doigts s'y accrochent et je les laisse lentement glisser entre le tissu et sa peau, juste à la lisière de son boxer. La chaleur de son corps est terriblement agréable. Je crois que je le sens trembler sous ma main et cela m'électrise !

_Bon sang…, murmure-t-il imperceptiblement en décollant ses lèvres des miennes.

Sa main quitte alors mes cheveux et disparait sous la couverture qui couvre le bas de nos corps.

_Un problème ?, je demande innocemment en souriant lorsque je le regarde se tortiller contre moi.

_A ton avis ?, me chuchote-t-il en me lançant un regard noir de désir.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, je demande avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Tu le sais bien. Tu es en train de me rendre dingue…

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de lui sourire parce que j'ai bien compris que nos baisers et mes caresses lui font beaucoup d'effet. Je continue de faire glisser le bout de mes doigts contre son bas ventre mais je n'ai pas une grande amplitude de mouvement, l'accoudoir me dérange. Peeta le voit, et je le sens saisir ma main pour m'arrêter, et retirer la sienne de ma cuisse.

Je lève les yeux et lui lance un regard interrogateur.

_Attends…, souffle-t-il.

Il repousse doucement mes doigts, et je suis ses mouvements du regard lorsque je vois qu'il relève l'accoudoir entre nous.

Il recule contre la paroi de l'appareil, et glisse à nouveau sa main sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse qu'il agrippe fermement pour me tirer tout contre lui. Je me retrouve plaquée contre son torse, affalée sur son siège.

_Ça sera plus facile comme ça, non ?, m'explique-t-il à voix basse en réajustant les couvertures pour nous cacher des regards.

_Oui…, je réponds troublée, et mon cœur s'accélère face à cette proximité nouvelle.

Il n'y a plus rien qui nous sépare et je sens vraiment la chaleur de son corps contre le mien cette fois. Son corps pivote légèrement contre moi lorsqu'il relève la main gauche en direction de mon visage.

Ses doigts commencent à glisser lentement le long de ma clavicule et lorsqu'ils agrippent doucement le col de mon t-shirt, un halètement sort de ma gorge. Il tire légèrement sur le col de mon haut, juste assez pour découvrir la peau de mon épaule et je ferme les yeux lorsque sa tête penche dans ma direction. Je sens son souffle chaud, et ma respiration s'affole tandis que j'attends le contact de ses lèvres contre ma peau. Et lorsqu'il pose enfin ses lèvres sur moi je sens la chaleur embraser l'ensemble de mon corps.

_Oh Peeta…, je murmure, en savourant ce contact.

_Katniss…

Mon prénom glisse sur ses lèvres et le ton qu'il emploie accélère encore un peu plus le rythme de mon cœur. Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors et je croise les siens. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et même dans la pénombre de la cabine, je vois ses joues rougir.

Sous la couverture, sa main remonte avec une lenteur délibérée jusqu'à mon entrejambe. J'ai le souffle coupé lorsque ses doigts effleurent quelques secondes mon sexe à travers mes vêtements mais il ne s'attarde pas et continue son chemin jusqu'à la lisière de mon pantalon.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, j'halète péniblement, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

_J'enlève ce qui me gêne…, me répond-il en souriant tout en s'attaquant aux boutons de mon jean.

Il retrace les lignes de ma mâchoire avec sa bouche, puis fait le chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres.

_Ici ?, je lui demande sans pour autant l'arrêter.

_Oui... A moins que…, me murmure-t-il, la voix rempli par le désir. Tu préfères que j'arrête ?

_Non…, j'articule difficilement lorsque ses doigts font lentement glisser ma braguette vers le bas. Surtout pas…

Je me tourne sur le côté, contre lui, pour lui faire face. Mon regard se plante dans le sien et je sens qu'il agrippe mes fesses pour me tirer tout contre lui.

Sa main gauche est plaquée dans mon dos, tandis qu'avec la droite il écarte doucement les pans de mon jean. J'agrippe fermement sa cuisse lorsque je sens ses doigts glisser sur le tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Bon sang, je commence à avoir chaud !

Mon corps est extrêmement tendu lorsqu'il repousse lentement mon sous-vêtement sur le côté. Et lorsque ses doigts s'immiscent sous le tissu, ma température monte en flèche. Le contact de sa paume sur ma peau m'électrise, et lorsqu'il se met à bouger légèrement le bout de ses doigts contre moi, je ne peux retenir des tremblements. Je sais qu'il le voit. Je sais qu'il le sent.

Je ressens clairement l'excitation qui monte, et une humidité chaude, grandir à l'intérieur de moi. Il se penche légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou, et lorsque ses doigts commencent à faire de lents va-et-vient... Je sens un violent désir s'emparer de moi !

_Oh putain !, souffle-t-il la voix tremblante. Tu es déjà trempée…

Il s'applique à faire tourner le bout de ses doigts contre mon clitoris, alternant son rythme, comme s'il anticipait la moindre de mes réactions. Et c'est…

_Hmmm…, je gémis sans pouvoir me retenir.

Oh merde ! C'est bon. Comme jamais ça ne l'a été. C'est encore mieux que tout ce que l'on n'a jamais pu me faire.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Peeta descend légèrement plus bas, et fait lentement glisser un doigt en moi. Un long soupir s'échappe de ma gorge lorsqu'il glisse le second.

_Chuuut…, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille alors que j'entends sa respiration lourde qui s'accélère.

Je ferme les yeux pour me perdre dans le plaisir qu'il est en train de me donner. Ses doigts vont et viennent, et je ne peux me retenir de bouger mon bassin en cadence, d'aller à l'encontre de sa main. Je tremble de tout mon être, un désir fulgurant m'embrase. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi excitant de toute ma vie…

Je le vois se tortiller depuis déjà un moment, je sais qu'il commence à être l'étroit dans son pantalon et mes halètements associés au plaisir manifeste qu'il est bien conscient de me donner, n'arrangent rien à l'affaire.

Alors comme lui, je m'enhardie et laisse ma main remonter le long de sa cuisse en direction de son sexe. Comme lui je le caresse à travers ses vêtements. Et puis, mes doigts nerveux déboutonnent prestement son pantalon, font glisser sa fermeture éclair vers le bas et il halète lorsque je glisse ma main sur lui, le long de son sexe en érection…

Il m'attire contre lui et écrase sa bouche contre la mienne, dans un baiser profond qui nous laisse tous les deux tremblants.

J'écarte le pan de son jean à mon tour, il soulève un peu ses hanches et j'abaisse son sous-vêtement comme je peux. Je le sens en ébullition et je suis bien en mal de cacher que je suis dans le même état !

Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de son érection, je l'encercle, et je le sens durcir encore plus sous ma paume. Il est doux, chaud. Mon estomac se tord délicieusement. Sa main vient rejoindre la mienne et l'enserre, lui imprime un mouvement de haut en bas. Il ferme alors les yeux et gémit lourdement lorsqu'il me relâche et que je prends le relais.

Lentement.

_Oh merde…, jure-t-il alors.

Son souffle se saccade contre ma nuque.

_C'est bon…, souffle-t-il. N'arrête pas.

_Toi non plus…, je lui réponds.

Nos mouvements sont cachés par la couverture, ni lui, ni moi ne voyons ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Tout se fait par le toucher. Tout se passe dans la tête… Et cela décuple les sens… Oui, c'est réellement excitant… Et l'effet que mes caresses ont sur lui m'excite encore plus. Je le sens presque pulser dans ma main… Mais j'ai envie de faire durer le plaisir, j'ai envie de le faire monter doucement. Alors je prends mon temps.

_Hmmm… Tu as envie de me rendre fou ?, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

_Oui… C'est l'idée en effet…, je lui susurre à mon tour en souriant.

Je le presse un peu plus, le caressant en me calquant sur le rythme de ses hanches qui bougent au rythme de mes mouvements. Et il répond à mes caresses en accélérant le rythme des va-et-vient de ses doigts. C'est bon… Vraiment !

Je me mords la lèvre. Parce que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Parce que mon petit copain est à cinquante centimètres de moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il ouvrait les yeux à cet instant. Mais je n'y pense pas.

Exit Gale à cet instant !

Là, tout de suite, mon plus gros souci est d'arriver à retenir mes gémissements et de trouver comment réussir à profiter au maximum de ce moment avec celui que je connais depuis à peine cinq heures. Et lui non plus n'a pas l'air de penser beaucoup plus à sa petite amie…

Ma respiration s'accélère au rythme des ondulations de ses doigts sur moi et cela fait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il a arrêté de tenter de calmer la sienne. Nos soufflent se coordonnent. Le plaisir est là, et cela devient de plus en plus difficile d'être discrets.

Un léger soupir incontrôlé sort de ma bouche et je le sens perdre pied.

D'un geste vif, il repousse ma main, retire la sienne, agrippe ma cuisse, l'a fait passer par-dessus ses hanches et me bascule au-dessus de lui. Ses mains se cramponnent à mes fesses qu'il presse contre son érection, et il imprime à mon bassin un mouvement de bascule, d'avant en arrière.

Oh merde ! Nous sommes à deux doigts de faire l'amour dans la cabine, au milieu des autres passagers… On est en train de complètement déraper là ! Mais j'aime cette sensation. Je me sens venir, et je sais qu'il n'est pas loin non plus.

Mais je n'ai pas envie que ce soit de cette façon. J'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'ai envie de sentir ses mains sur l'ensemble de mon corps. J'ai envie de le sentir vibrer contre moi. J'ai envie… de lui.

Alors je plaque mon bassin contre ses hanches et relève la tête pour lui faire face. Il est trop tard pour reculer cette fois. L'envie que j'ai de lui me consume et je ne désire plus qu'une chose, qu'il l'assouvisse.

_Peeta, j'ai envie…

_De quoi ?

Je me rapproche de son visage, pose ma joue contre la sienne et murmure au creux de son oreille.

_Toi…

Je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mes hanches.

_J'ai envie de toi… Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour… Maintenant !

Le regard qu'il me lance à cet instant me fait clairement défaillir. Il est si intense et pénétrant. Il se redresse, emprisonne mon visage entre ses mains et prononce cette dernière phrase, la voix rauque et remplit de désir :

_Alors viens avec moi…


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta se lève de son siège, encore haletant et réajuste ses vêtements. Je fais mine de le suivre mais il m'intime de me rasseoir. Il me murmure alors, en voyant mon regard interrogateur :

_Laisse-moi y aller le premier. Rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes ok ?

Il enjambe Gale, profondément endormie, et je ne dis rien. Je me contente d'hocher la tête en le regardant s'éloigner vers la queue de l'appareil, avant de me renfoncer dans mon siège.

Je récupère mon téléphone portable et je regarde l'heure. Il est cinq heures dix. Je tourne alors la tête vers Gale. Je soupire. Mon copain est là, endormi, alors que je viens de passer une partie de la nuit à tripoter et me faire tripoter par un autre à vingt centimètres de lui. Et le pire c'est que je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : rejoindre ce mec, que je ne connais pas mais qui me fait totalement craquer, dans les toilettes d'un avion pour m'envoyer en l'air avec lui.

«Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire Katniss ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?»

Je frotte mes mains qui deviennent moites sur mes genoux et mon cœur commence à battre plus fort. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de complètement dingue, je suis complètement folle mais… c'est plus fort que moi. J'en ai terriblement envie.

Je regarde à nouveau mon téléphone, il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser. Je laisse mon portable sur la tablette, me redresse, et j'enjambe doucement Gale à mon tour, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Je suis bien contente à cet instant qu'il ait un sommeil de plomb.

Je remonte lentement le couloir, et me dirige vers la queue de l'avion en fixant le sol. J'ai le souffle court et le cœur qui palpite au fur et à mesure que je remonte l'allée de l'appareil. Tellement, qu'il faut que je m'arrête. Je ne sais pas si c'est la nervosité ou l'excitation qui parle mais j'ai l'impression que ce couloir est interminable.

Je relève la tête et je croise le regard de Peeta. Il est adossé contre une porte, tout au fond de cette interminable allée, et ne me lâche pas des yeux. J'inspire profondément et comble alors les derniers mètres qui nous séparent le cœur battant. Je sens la tension monter doucement en moi quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

_J'ai eu peur que tu aies changé d'avis…, chuchote-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière nous.

_Et pourtant je suis là…, je lui réponds lorsque j'encercle sa nuque avec mes bras.

Il me sourit.

_C'était les cinq minutes les plus longues de toute ma vie…

Sa main glisse timidement derrière ma nuque, et ses doigts s'enroulent dans mes cheveux. Il me dévisage pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux bleus me sondent. Et puis, lentement, il penche la tête contre moi. Nos lèvres se touchent à nouveau, s'effleurent, se cherchent… Et bien vite, nous reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je sens ses mains descendre et agripper fermement mes hanches. Il échange nos positions et me retourne pour me plaquer contre la porte des toilettes, à sa place. Ses larges mains glissent lentement de mes hanches à mes fesses, il presse son corps contre le mien et je sens immédiatement le désir qu'il a pour moi appuyer contre mon bas ventre. Cela m'envoie des petites décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

_Hmmm Peeta…, je gémis faiblement contre ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres dévient lentement de ma bouche à mon cou et je sens qu'il raffermit sa prise contre mes fesses. Doucement, il se met à se frotter contre moi, et je réponds immédiatement à son mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa respiration se trouble légèrement et il plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

_Toilettes ?, me demande-t-il sans me lâcher du regard en agrippant la poignée de la porte.

_Oui…, je souffle.

Il jette un regard rapide coup d'oeil sur le reste de la cabine puis me susurre :

_Viens…

Un mot ! Un seul… Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que le désir ne m'assaille toute entière. Je ne peux plus reculer, et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie !

Il m'entraîne à reculons et nous nous engouffrons dans la petite pièce. L'espace est très confiné et nous avons à peine la place de nous retourner. Peeta prend soin de vérifier que la porte est bien fermée à clé avant de se retourner vers moi. Et là, il plaque sa bouche contre la mienne et pousse contre moi, pour me faire doucement basculer contre la paroi.

Putain !

Je laisse une vague de chaleur m'envahir lorsque je me retrouve captive entre le mur et lui. Je me sens vulnérable dans ses bras, sans défense, debout, son corps tendu et chaud pesant contre le mien. Mais j'aime ça. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux lorsqu'une de ses mains va chercher les miennes pour les placer au-dessus de ma tête pendant que l'autre parcourt l'ensemble de mon corps à travers mes vêtements. Et puis sa bouche se rapproche de mon cou et son souffle se saccade contre ma nuque. Je sens des frissons remonter doucement du bas de mon dos jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Bon sang, personne ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet !

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?, je lui chuchote en frémissant.

_Ce dont on meurt d'envie tous les deux…, me répond-il sans décoller sa bouche de ma peau.

Je sens sa main libre se glisser enfin sous mon t-shirt et remonter lentement en direction de ma poitrine. J'étouffe un gémissement lorsque lentement, il se met à dessiner le contour de mon décolleté avec son index.

_S'envoyer en l'air dans un avion… c'est le fantasme de beaucoup de monde…, dit-il alors que sa main libère les miennes et qu'il vient saisir l'ourlet de mon haut.

_C'est le tien ?, je lui demande.

_Non…, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille alors que ses mains remontent lentement mon t-shirt le long de mon corps. Mais ça l'est devenu lorsque tu t'es assise à côté de moi.

_Vraiment ?, je réponds alors qu'il fait passer mon haut par-dessus ma tête et qu'il le jette par-dessus son épaule.

_Oui…, gémit-il contre ma peau. J'ai eu envie de ça dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi…

Ses lèvres glissent sur mon corps, ses mains s'insinuent dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge alors que les miennes se perdent dans ses cheveux.

Il défait l'attache qui se trouve dans mon dos et ses doigts remontent sur mes épaules. Ses larges mains repassent lentement devant et viennent se glisser sous le tissu qu'il écarte pour me toucher enfin. Il effleure doucement mes mamelons durcis -ses pouces les caressent, en retracent les contours- et je pousse un long soupir lorsqu'il prend en coupe et caresse ma poitrine. Ce contact est réellement délicieux…

Et puis, lentement, il fait glisser les bretelles le long de mes bras et mon soutien-gorge tombe à terre.

_Tu es magnifique…, souffle-t-il les yeux rivés sur ma poitrine.

Le ton de sa voix me fait défaillir. Il se penche alors contre moi et pose sa bouche sur mes seins. Il laisse ses lèvres parcourir ma peau et sa langue se met à explorer ma poitrine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et fourrage mes doigts dans ses épais cheveux blonds.

Je sens qu'il fait glisser ses mains le long de mes flancs et qu'il attrape mes hanches. Lentement il leur intime un lent mouvement de bascule alors qu'il frotte son érection contre moi. Je l'enlace pour le tirer plus près de moi.

_Tu me fais un effet Katniss…, dit-il en remontant son visage au niveau du mien.

_Hmmm… Je sens oui…, je lui réponds pendant que mes mains appuient sur ses fesses pour mieux le sentir contre moi.

Il me rend dingue. Réellement. Ses lèvres… ses mains… son corps… J'ai besoin de lui, de le sentir. Nos vêtements sont de trop.

Et je crois bien qu'il ressent la même chose parce que je sens sa main attraper la ceinture de mon jean et ses doigts faire sauter les boutons. Mon cœur s'accélère lorsqu'il agrippe mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement et qu'il les fait lentement glisser le long de mes jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enroulés autour de mes chevilles. Il s'écarte légèrement lorsque je retire à la hâte mes chaussures et que j'envoie valser le tout d'un coup de pied.

Je me retrouve nue devant lui. Il se redresse alors, et plaque à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne. Je sens qu'il écarte mes cuisses avec son genou et alors que sa main gauche vient agripper ma hanche, il abaisse la droite contre moi en direction de mon bas ventre. Il murmure alors en souriant contre mes lèvres.

_Tu es vraiment mouillée ! Aurais-tu envie de moi ?

_Oh oui…, je gémis plus que je n'articule.

L'excitation, le désir, l'envie que j'ai de lui devient de plus en plus fort. Bon sang comment est-ce qu'un inconnu arrive à me faire me sentir de cette façon ?

Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt pour rencontrer sa peau. La chaleur de son corps est délicieusement agréable mais son vêtement m'encombre. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte qu'il est encore tout habillé alors que moi, je suis totalement nue.

_Enlève ça !, je lui demande en tirant sur son t-shirt, et il sourit lorsqu'il accède à ma demande.

Il le retire rapidement, et le jette par-dessus son épaule. Je découvre un tatouage sur son flanc, une ancre, dont je trace immédiatement le contour avec mes doigts. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et puis je laisse mes yeux et mes doigts glisser sur lui, le détailler : ses épaules, ses bras, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux… Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le miroir en face de moi et je découvre alors son dos, musclé, et orné d'un magnifique tatouage de bateau.

Oh mon Dieu ! Il est merveilleusement bien foutu. Je dépose quelques baisers sur son torse avant de murmurer doucement contre sa peau lorsque ma main atteint la lisière de son jean.

_Tu es beau…

De légères vibrations secouent la cabine de l'avion, et je le sens se tendre lorsque j'atteints le haut de son pantalon. Je relève alors les yeux, et sans le lâcher du regard, je me mets à caresser lentement son érection à travers ses vêtements.

_Putain ! Je peux plus attendre..., s'exclame-t-il juste avant de reprendre mes lèvres d'assaut pendant que ses mains viennent rejoindre les miennes et qu'il m'aide à détacher son pantalon impatiemment. J'ai trop envie de toi !

Nous le repoussons ensemble, ainsi que son boxer, et comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'en sépare rapidement d'un coup de pied incertain.

D'un geste vif, il passe ses mains sous mes fesses et me soulève avec une étonnante facilité. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches lorsqu'il se presse contre moi. L'espace d'un instant il ne parle pas et il plonge son regard dans le mien. Mon estomac se resserre et un frisson parcourt l'ensemble de mon corps lorsque je le sens me caresser lentement l'arrière des cuisses du bout des doigts.

_Katniss… On ne peut pas faire ça…, dit-il en pressant son front contre le mien.

_Pourquoi ?, j'halète, en resserrant mes cuisses contre ses hanches.

Sans me lâcher des yeux, Peeta écarte un peu plus mes jambes, descend une main entre nous pour se guider et laisse glisser mon bassin vers lui.

_On n'a pas… de préservatif…

Il vient plaquer un peu plus son corps contre moi et le contact de son sexe contre le mien me fait gémir. Nous nous fixons toujours et je le sens qui pousse contre moi.

_Je prends la pilule…, je lui souffle, soulagée que son seul souci soit l'utilisation d'un moyen contraceptif.

_Tu es sûre ?, me murmure-t-il sans attendre ma réponse lorsqu'il me pénètre de quelques centimètres avec une lenteur qui me rend folle, et s'arrête, ce qui m'arrache un long soupire.

_Peeta… Arrêtes de me torturer, je le supplie, tremblante de désir, en me cambrant encore plus pour l'inciter à continuer. Fais-moi l'amour.

Peeta ne parvient plus à détacher son regard brûlant de moi, et puis soudain, ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. C'est un baiser urgent. C'est un baiser brûlant et je deviens folle de désir. Je me cambre sous lui, et serre d'avantage mes jambes autour de sa taille lorsqu'il pousse lentement en avant, mais une turbulence fait à nouveau trembler l'appareil et nous fait dangereusement vaciller. Peeta se stoppe et se retient contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

_Merde !, jure-t-il.

Nous attendons quelques secondes que l'appareil se stabilise mais quand il glisse à nouveau ses mains sous mes fesses pour reprendre son va-et-vient, une nouvelle secousse fait tanguer tout l'avion.

_Assieds-toi !

_Ok, dit-il en abaissant l'abattant et s'installant sur les toilettes. Viens là.

L'avion tremble encore lorsqu'il m'attire contre lui et me saisit les fesses. Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, je m'installe à califourchon sur lui, et il me guide lorsque j'abaisse lentement mes hanches. Je bascule mon bassin et ne retiens pas le gémissement qui déchire ma gorge au fur et à mesure que son sexe me remplit. Enfin !

Oh bon sang, cette intrusion est merveilleusement agréable !

Il relève mon visage lorsque mes hanches s'arrêtent au ras des siennes, et fait glisser le bout de ses doigts sur mes joues. Et là, il m'embrasse, lentement. C'est doux, sensuel, intense… Ses mains descendent et viennent caresser mes cuisses puis le creux de mes reins, alors que je crochète les miennes autour de son cou.

On se regarde, on se sourit, et puis soudain, sans le lâcher des yeux, j'amorce un lent mouvement de haut en bas. L'avion tremble légèrement lorsque ses mains empoignent mes fesses pour m'aider à bouger sur son sexe. L'échange est doux, tendre. Ce rythme lent nous torture tous les deux et j'ai envie d'accélérer mais il m'oblige à aller lentement. A prendre mon temps.

Ses mains sont partout, il parcourt l'ensemble de mon corps et puis, lorsqu'il enserre ma taille, sa bouche dévie dans mon cou, et je sens qu'il aspire ma peau entre ses lèvres. Bordel, j'aurais des marques et Gale va les voir, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Et puis il fait lentement courir sa bouche et ses larges mains en direction de ma poitrine. Et lorsqu'il s'empare de l'un de mes seins, le titille, le mordille, et que sa langue tourbillonne autour de mon mamelon…

_Oh mon Dieu, Peeta…, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir.

_Chuuut…, murmure-t-il en souriant contre ma peau.

Je le sens qui agrippe à nouveau mes hanches et il m'intime un mouvement plus rapide. Son souffle se saccade alors qu'il m'encourage à augmenter le rythme de mes va-et-vient sur lui.

_Continue, soupire-t-il -la voix hachée par le plaisir- en me laissant faire. J'adore ça.

Alors je continue, j'ondule plus fort, plus vite. Pendant de longues minutes. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, et je l'entends grogner de plaisir contre ma peau lorsqu'il se met à bouger en même temps que moi pour intensifier notre étreinte.

Et puis soudain, il saisit à pleine mains mes fesses, se relève et me plaque contre la paroi. Il prend le relais, son sexe cogne au fond de moi, me fait haleter et me tire de gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

Oh putain… L'interdit est bon !

Il va et vient, s'enfonce et se retire, profondément, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Je me sens venir. Et je sais qu'il le sent.

Il gémit de concert avec moi mais alors que je suis sur le point de jouir, il arrête brusquement ses mouvements de bassin et se fige, là, son corps pressé contre le mien.

_Peeta…, je râle en bougeant mon bassin pour tenter de le faire réagir, de lui faire reprendre ses mouvements.

Il me saisit fermement les hanches pour m'arrêter. Je vois qu'il lutte pour ne pas répondre à ma demande. Il presse son front contre le mien et ferme les yeux quelques secondes, laisse la pression redescendre et puis, il prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il esquisse un sourire lorsqu'il murmure contre mes lèvres :

_Je sens que tu es à deux doigts de venir.

Sa voix secouée de plaisir me provoque des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand il se penche et m'embrasse avant de reprendre :

_Laisse-moi prendre le temps... de te faire jouir.

Alors, sans me lâcher du regard, il reprend le rythme de ses va-et-vient.

Ses mouvements sont lents. Et c'est bon…

La boule que j'avais tout à l'heure au fond de mon estomac est toujours là, et je sens qu'elle pourrait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Le souffle de Peeta se saccade sur mon visage et je devine qu'il partage mon sentiment car on ne m'a jamais fait l'amour comme il est en train de me le faire, avec une telle intensité.

En réponse à mes soupirs, ses coups de reins deviennent encore plus rapides, plus profonds. Je rejette la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux, agrippe son dos et me mords la lèvre pour ne pas trop crier. Je crois que même lui a du mal à retenir ses gémissements.

_Oh Peeta, je…

Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre car mon orgasme arrive brusquement.

Un orgasme qui commence bas pour monter crescendo ! C'est incroyable et si fort que je ne sais pas si mon cœur va s'en remettre.

Je me fige alors qu'une décharge de plaisir me traverse les reins, mon corps tout entier se crispe et mon souffle se bloque. Et puis j'expire tout l'air que j'ai retenu en un long gémissement que je veux discret mais qui ne l'est pas du tout. Mon plaisir est si grand qu'il devient presque insupportable, et je pense que les passagers les plus proches de nous doivent nous entendre.

Je glisse mes doigts dans les cheveux de Peeta, également au bord de l'orgasme, qui m'agrippe fermement les hanches sans cesser ses va-et-vient. Je suis captivée par son visage, par ce qu'il dégage, et je le regarde jouir dans un spasme qui l'agite tout entier. Je sens son cœur battre contre ma poitrine lorsqu'un râle terriblement sensuel s'échappe de sa gorge.

Il reprend son souffle dans le creux de mon cou puis redresse la tête et appuie son front en sueur contre le mien. Nous nous regardons, surpris par l'intensité de ce qui vient de se passer entre nous. Aucun de nous ne parle, le temps est comme… arrêté... suspendu. C'est Peeta qui brise le silence le premier en me murmurant :

_Ça va ?

_Oui…, je réponds encore haletante.

_Tu es sûre… Je veux dire…, il cherche ses mots quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Putain c'était tellement bon. Dis-moi que tu ne regrettes pas…

_Peeta… Non… bien sûr que non…, je lui réponds.

Il me serre fort dans ses bras. Ses bras qui tremblent quand il m'entoure. Et je me laisse allée à cette étreinte en fourrageant ma tête dans ses cheveux. Je respire à plein poumon son odeur, et soupire de bien être… Je me sens tellement bien avec lui.

_Je ne regrette rien… Je le voulais… J'en avais envie…

Puis il nous redresse et prend mon visage entre ses mains avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse. Je me surprends alors à murmurer imperceptiblement contre ses lèvres :

_Et c'est toujours le cas…


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai l'impression d'être complètement déconnectée de la réalité… sur un petit nuage. Un nuage de tendresse… de sensualité… d'érotisme… de passion. Je crois que je ne suis même plus à bord de cet avion, il n'y a plus que Peeta et moi.

Je suis bien incapable de décrire ce que je ressens à ce moment précis. Il m'est impossible de mettre un mot dessus, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Parce que je me sens bien. Alors que je viens de tromper mon petit ami. Mais… j'ai l'impression d'être… à ma place. Oui, je me sens à ma place dans les bras de cet homme avec qui je viens de partager quelque chose d'incroyablement fort. Tout ce que je viens de vivre avec lui est tout simplement… indescriptible. Et cela me donne le vertige.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé en montant dans cet avion que ma nuit se terminerait de cette façon.

Nous sommes toujours debout, l'un contre l'autre. Il me presse contre la paroi de l'appareil, m'encercle de ses bras et me serre tout contre lui. Nous ne parlons pas. Le temps est comme suspendu et je serais bien incapable de dire depuis combien de temps nous nous sommes éclipsés de nos places. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas du tout envie de quitter cet endroit.

Son front est plaqué contre le mien. On se regarde. On se sourit. Je laisse glisser le bout de mes doigts sur lui, je retrace lentement les contours de son tatouage. Je le sens trembler au contact de mes mains sur sa peau, et j'adore ça. Il caresse mon visage tendrement. Longuement.

Et puis ses lèvres se perdent dans mes cheveux, sur mon front, progressivement il descend le long de mon nez, et puis, elles reviennent effleurer ma bouche. Il commence à promener ses mains sur mon dos nu, et ce contact me fait frémir à nouveau. Alors j'enfouie ma tête au niveau de sa nuque et je respire son parfum, j'embrasse doucement sa peau, je profite de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je me laisse aller dans cet échange qui me fait peu à peu perdre pied.

_J'aimerai ne jamais descendre de cet avion, je soupire finalement, lorsque sa bouche vient embrasser mon épaule.

_Moi non plus…, souffle-t-il en remontant progressivement en direction de mon cou.

Je ferme immédiatement les yeux et mes doigts s'enfoncent doucement dans le creux de son dos. Dieu… Je me sens bien incapable de lui résister lorsqu'il recommence à mordiller ma peau et qu'il fait lentement glisser sa langue contre moi.

_J'aime ta peau, me dit-il alors que ses mains reviennent se loger dans le creux de mon dos.

_Ah oui ?, je le taquine en caressant le sien du bout des doigts.

_Oui…, me répond-il en souriant pendant qu'il promène toujours ses lèvres sur moi en direction de mon visage.

Je sens alors ses mains qui glissent doucement en direction de mes fesses, qu'il attrape fermement. Il se presse contre moi et je ressens comme un courant électrique qui parcourt l'ensemble de mon corps.

_On devrait… peut-être retourner en cabine, je lui chuchote.

_On devrait oui, me murmure-t-il en m'embrassant.

_Nous sommes partis depuis trop longtemps…, je continue contre ses lèvres.

_Hmmm hmmm, soupire-t-il doucement sans cesser ses caresses.

_Et si jamais… il se réveille… que je ne suis pas là…

_Oui…, reprend-il sans décoller sa bouche de la mienne. Il faut qu'on arrête...

Je hoche vaguement la tête et laisse remonter mes doigts dans ses épaisses boucles blondes en l'attirant tout contre moi. Les siens glissent nonchalamment à l'arrière de mes cuisses. Il agrippe mes fesses pour me soulever à nouveau et me plaquer fermement contre la paroi, puis il guide doucement mes jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille.

Il frotte alors son corps contre le mien, et je me surprends à sentir à nouveau son érection qui reprend vie. Déjà ? Encore ?

Je me cambre un peu jusqu'à sentir son sexe contre le mien. Je sens mon bas ventre brûler de désir à nouveau, et notre étreinte devient de plus en plus forte. Je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai envie de lui comme je n'ai jamais eu envie d'un autre homme. Alors je réponds à son mouvement en basculant mon bassin contre lui et je l'entends grogner.

_Je devrais… peut-être y aller le premier…, gémit-il contre mes lèvres.

_Bonne idée…, je lui réponds mais ni lui ni moi ne faisons quoi que ce soit pour que tout ça s'arrête.

Il glisse alors une main entre nous pour se guider, je le sens qui pousse à nouveau contre moi.

_On ne devrait pas…, je lui souffle en embrassant son cou tout en l'attirant plus près de moi.

_Non, vraiment pas…, me répond-il.

Et en disant cela, il glisse son sexe dans le mien et nos deux corps fusionnent à nouveau. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme s'ils n'avaient été faits que pour ça. Il fait lentement bouger son bassin, imprime un mouvement de va-et-vient absolument délicieux tout en agrippant mes fesses entre ses mains, et un râle terriblement sensuel sort alors de sa bouche, ce qui me fait frémir.

_Hmmm Katniss, gémit-il en faisant basculer ses hanches pour coulisser en moi plus profondément.

_Oui…

Voilà tout ce que j'arrive à lui répondre dans un souffle. Nos bassins se pressent l'un contre l'autre et il pénètre et se retire de moi, encore, encore et encore. Ses mouvements sont lents, et le rythme de torture qu'il est en train de nous infliger fait monter la tension et le plaisir, presque douloureusement. Je me replace et me cambre légèrement contre lui. Mes mains descendent en bas de son dos pour agripper ses fesses et je lui intime un mouvement plus rapide, en le ramenant en moi à chaque fois qu'il se retire.

_Plus fort…, je lui susurre doucement.

Peeta hoche la tête, saisit l'invitation au vol et -resserrant sa prise sur mes fesses- commence à accélérer la cadence.

_Putain…, grogne-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.

Nos peaux moites glissent l'une contre l'autre. C'est à la fois doux et bestial. C'est réellement incroyable… Chaque mouvement qu'il fait me rapproche un peu plus du point de non-retour, et cela m'arrache des gémissements incontrôlés. Des gémissements qui doivent lui plaire parce qu'il sourit, accélère encore, et m'encourage à me laisser aller. Il me murmure qu'il aime ce qu'il me fait, qu'il aime me donner du plaisir, et la façon dont il me le dit, le ton de sa voix secoué par le sien, me provoque des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Et puis ses coups de reins finissent par déclencher un délicieux rappel de ce qu'il m'a offert quelques minutes auparavant. Car, alors que j'ondule mon bassin pour accompagner ses va-et-vient, un nouvel orgasme fait trembler l'ensemble de mon corps. Il roule des hanches contre mon corps, et puis je sens Peeta se tendre contre moi et l'entends gémir de plaisir. Il continue encore quelques secondes, et puis il s'effondre contre moi, le corps secoué par un orgasme aussi intense que le mien. Je l'enserre dans mes bras et je sens son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_Bon sang, chuchote-t-il à bout de souffle. C'était… c'est…

_Incroyable…, je le coupe.

_Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça…

_Moi non plus…, je lui réponds en décollant quelques mèches de son front en sueur.

_Et je ne parle pas que du sexe…, me dit-il lorsqu'il encadre mon visage entre ses larges mains et me fixe avec ses yeux d'un bleu si profond.

Un large sourire se dessine alors sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Misère ! Ce sourire pourrait me faire fondre sur place. Il est vraiment beau… Et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy !

_J'ai jamais fait l'amour de cette façon… Je veux dire… Ça n'a jamais été aussi intense… Avec personne… Et… J'ai jamais été attiré… Jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un comme j'ai eu envie de toi.

Il m'embrasse doucement avant de reprendre.

_Tu m'as fait… Tu me fais, corrige-t-il, un effet pas possible ! Je me sens incapable de te résister…

Je ne réponds rien mais je comprends ce qu'il veut me dire. Parce que je n'ai jamais été connecté à quelqu'un comme je le suis avec lui. Jamais...

_Dis-moi pourquoi je trouve ça si… naturel ?, je lui demande sans le lâcher des yeux.

Parce que c'est réellement le cas. L'alchimie entre nous est réelle. J'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis des années.

_Je ne sais pas Katniss…, me répond-il en caressant doucement ma joue.

_Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose… de mal…, je lui murmure doucement.

Il me sourit et glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

_Même si…

_Chuuut…, me coupe-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant longuement et je finis par céder et me laisse à nouveau aller. Mais j'entends que l'on commence à s'agiter autour de nous. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du personnel de bord qui s'affaire. Alors je finis par le repousser doucement, à regret.

_On devrait vraiment… retourner à nos places…, je lui suggère.

_Ouais…, me murmure-t-il alors. Parce que si tu ne m'arrêtes pas… Je pense que je pourrais te faire ça toute la nuit.

Je lui souris et sens mes joues virer au rouge. Parce que je suis exactement dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Mais cet avion finira bien par atterrir, alors nous partons chacun à la recherche de nos vêtements éparpillés ça-et-là autour de nous.

Une fois habillés, et après un dernier long et lent baiser, c'est Peeta qui quitte les toilettes le premier. Je reste quelques minutes de plus avant de le rejoindre. Je me regarde quelques secondes dans le miroir, fais couler un peu d'eau pour la passer sur mon visage et puis, je réajuste mes vêtements, me recoiffe, camoufle les marques que Peeta a laissé dans mon cou comme je peux, et retourne dans la cabine.

Les lumières sont toujours éteintes autour de moi, et l'avion semble toujours assoupi lorsque je remonte progressivement l'allée. Malgré notre quasi absence de discrétion, je remarque que nous n'avons réveillé personne. Étonnant, je pense en souriant bêtement.

J'arrive à hauteur de notre rangée de siège et je suis soulagée de voir que Gale n'a pas bougé de position depuis que je l'ai quitté tout à l'heure. Je l'enjambe comme je peux, et me réinstalle sur mon siège sous le regard de Peeta. L'accoudoir est toujours relevé entre nous. Ni lui, ni moi ne l'abaissons. L'assouvissement de nos pulsions l'un pour l'autre n'a rien changé. Nous avons envie, et besoin, de garder cette proximité entre nous. Alors lorsqu'il replace silencieusement nos couvertures, j'en profite pour me lover tout contre lui, et je colle à nouveau ma cuisse contre la sienne. Il m'imite et je sens ses doigts qui s'entrelacent aux miens sous la couverture. Je l'entends bailler et soupirer de bien-être.

_Tu es fatigué ?, je lui demande, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

_Un peu…, me répond-il en caressant doucement le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Pas toi ?

_Si, je lui murmure.

Le voyage, le décalage horaire et le contre coup des émotions que nous venons de vivre m'ont donné un méchant coup de barre ! Et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule si j'en juge par les cernes qui bordent les yeux de Peeta.

_Tu veux fermer les yeux ?, me demande-t-il, hésitant.

_Ok…, je lui souffle doucement.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Et puis je repose ma tête sur son épaule et je sens la sienne se poser contre la mienne. Je suis bien. Mais malgré la fatigue, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Sûrement que je n'ai pas envie que cela se termine… Sûrement que j'ai envie de profiter de ces quelques minutes qu'il nous reste à partager ensemble. Je sens mon cœur qui se resserre, j'enfouie ma tête dans son cou, respire son odeur à plein poumons et je ne bouge plus. Pendant de longues minutes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela dur, mais soudain, après un laps de temps qui me parait extrêmement court, les lumières se rallument. Je relève alors la tête et croise les deux prunelles bleues de Peeta.

Comment cela a-t-il pu durer toute la nuit ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...

Nous sommes contraints de nous séparer et je sens, à regret, ses doigts quitter les miens. Gale commence à remuer à côté de nous, alors Peeta se penche rapidement contre moi pour déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Une dernière fois.

Et puis le voyage reprend son cours : Gale se réveille, on nous apporte les plateaux repas -aussi infâmes que le repas de la veille- et l'avion commence lentement sa descente en direction de l'aéroport.

Je jette des petits regards en coin à mon amant d'une nuit. Il me sourit. Un sourire triste. Je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas plus envie que moi que tout cela se termine. Mais il ne peut pas en être autrement. Lui comme moi le savons.

Le moment est fini et la parenthèse se referme là.

Nous avons vécu quelque chose de très court, mais les sentiments que j'ai ressentis étaient forts, et intenses. Et pour moi, pour nous, la chute est brutale. L'angoisse de la séparation est un déchirement, qu'autour de nous, tout le monde ignore. Ma mine triste n'échappe pas à Gale mais il met cela sur le compte de la fatigue, du voyage.

S'il savait…

Et puis l'avion se pose. Après de longues minutes, on nous invite enfin à nous lever. C'est à nouveau la même cohue dans les allées que lorsque nous avons embarqué… Les passagers se bousculent, récupèrent leurs bagages dans les compartiments et nous, nous prenons part au flot des voyageurs dans l'allée, attendant patiemment que la foule se disperse sur la passerelle. Gale est devant moi, et je sens Peeta dans mon dos. Il profite de la cohue pour se coller tout contre moi. Je ferme les yeux et frisonne de tout mon être lorsque je sens la chaleur de son buste contre mon dos et son parfum qui m'est déjà devenu étrangement familier. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas me retourner lorsque je sens son souffle au niveau de ma nuque et qu'il me murmure tristement :

_Je ne veux pas te laisser filer.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre car je sens qu'on me saisit le bras et qu'on me tire vivement en avant. Gale me presse à nouveau pour que nous quittions l'appareil. Alors à contre cœur, je lui emboîte le pas et une fois noyée dans le flot des passagers, je finis par le perdre de vue.

Nous nous frayons un chemin au milieu de tous les voyageurs, dans l'immense hall du terminal, et puis nous nous dirigeons au niveau des tapis roulants pour récupérer nos bagages.

Peeta finit par nous y rejoindre et je le vois se poster un peu plus loin. Il sort alors son téléphone portable et je le vois pianoter rapidement sur son écran. Une vibration dans la poche de mon jean me fait soudain sursauter et je le quitte des yeux, le temps de récupérer mon téléphone. Mon cœur se met à cogner durement dans ma poitrine lorsque je lis le nom de l'expéditeur du texto que je viens de recevoir. Peeta Mellark.

Je relève instantanément la tête dans sa direction et je croise son regard amusé. J'avais laissé mon téléphone en évidence sur la tablette devant mon siège. Il a dû profiter du moment où j'étais encore dans les toilettes pour récupérer mon numéro. Je me cache un peu de Gale et pianote pour ouvrir le texto.

Son « Dis-moi qu'on va se revoir… » et rapidement suivi d'un « On ne peut pas se quitter comme ça, Katniss… »

Ma respiration s'emballe et tout se bouscule dans ma tête mais je ne peux empêcher un large sourire d'étirer mes lèvres à cet instant. Parce que je repense à notre nuit. Parce que je sais qu'il ne sortira plus de ma tête. Alors même si c'est complètement fou, je pianote rapidement sur l'écran de mon portable et le regarde au loin.

J'aperçois alors le sourire qui m'a tant fait craquer illuminer son visage quand il lit la réponse que je viens de lui renvoyer :

« Non… Effectivement… On ne peut pas… »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A l'origine, cette fiction devait se terminer au chapitre précédent. Mais j'ai eu tellement de demandes sur FFN que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de la continuer un peu, pour voir ce qui allait se passer une fois l'avion posé au sol...
> 
> J'espère que les chapitres supplémentaires vous plairont...

PARTIE 2  
.  
.

Malgré l'heure matinale, l'immense hall du terminal fourmille déjà de monde. Les voix des gens résonnent, les voyageurs vont et viennent, je me fais un peu bousculer. Pourtant, comme à bord de l'avion, j'ai de nouveau la sensation d'être seule avec lui.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, je respire profondément et garde serré mon téléphone portable dans ma main.

Je suis en train de me perdre complètement dans son regard. Je n'arrive plus du tout à m'en détacher... En réalité je crois que j'en suis bien incapable. Je ne fais aucun effort pour rompre le contact avec Peeta et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie.

Le sourire qu'il m'a lancé après la lecture de mon texto ne quitte plus son visage. Et l'intensité de son regard, l'étincelle que je perçois dans ses yeux d'un bleu si profond me donne l'impression de me liquéfier à nouveau. Je sens la chaleur se répandre dans tout mon organisme et la boule de feu que j'avais niché au creux de mon estomac pendant tout le voyage et en train de refaire surface. Ses baisers, ses caresses… je brûle de pouvoir gouter à nouveau à tout ça avec Peeta.

Je me mords la lèvre lorsqu'il fait sensuellement glisser sa langue sur les siennes et… Oh bon sang, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : combler la faible distance qui nous sépare et plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne.

Je suis cependant brutalement ramenée à la réalité lorsque le contact d'une main dans le bas de mon dos me fait tressauter.

_...Kat' ?

La voix de Gale arrive à mes oreilles et brise ce moment d'intimité entre Peeta et moi.

_Hein… quoi ?, je fais en me tournant vers lui.

_Tu dors debout ou quoi ?, plaisante-t-il.

_Hmmm non non, je marmonne.

Sa main ne quitte pas le bas de mon dos et me pousse tranquillement en direction de la sortie lorsqu'il ajoute :

_Allez viens, j'ai récupéré nos affaires… On y va.

Je me tourne une dernière fois en direction de Peeta resté au niveau des tapis roulants. Il me sourit malicieusement, je crois même qu'il me fait un clin d'œil, et me fait signe avec son téléphone dans sa main droite pour me faire comprendre qu'il me contactera plus tard. Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur Gale qui recommence à me presser alors que nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la sortie. Je me surprends encore à rêver à la nuit que je viens de passer dans les bras de Peeta lorsque nous attendons notre taxi devant le grand hall de l'aéroport. Je devrais probablement m'en vouloir, avoir des tas de remords pour ce que je viens de faire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis probablement trop fatiguée pour ça. Alors lorsqu'un taxi s'arrête enfin à notre hauteur et que Gale m'ouvre la portière, je m'engouffre dans la voiture sans un mot.

Notre appartement se trouve à une vingtaine de kilomètres de l'aéroport, dans le centre de San Francisco. Nous mettons habituellement presqu'une heure pour faire ce court trajet avec tout le trafic du centre-ville. Mais ce matin, il ne nous faut pas plus de vingt minutes pour regagner notre logement. Il est encore très tôt, alors nous n'avons pas à subir le calvaire des embouteillages.

C'est avec soulagement que j'introduis les clés dans la serrure et que je m'engouffre dans mon appartement, mon petit ami sur mes talons. Je pose mon sac sur le sol en même temps que Gale ferme la porte d'entrée à clé, puis il dépose son bagage près du mien et fait un pas vers moi.

_Tu es bien silencieuse depuis que nous avons atterri, me dit-il en portant sa main au niveau de ma joue. J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_Non…, j'élude en me dirigeant tranquillement dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau. La fatigue sûrement…

Et puis je me dirige dans le couloir pour rejoindre notre chambre à coucher. Gale, lui, est dans la salle de bain, je le vois qui tourne le robinet et se plante devant le miroir en attendant que l'eau de la douche ait fini de chauffer. Je m'adosse contre l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'il se met à me regarder à travers le miroir.

_Tu m'accompagnes ?, me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin tout en retirant son t-shirt.

Je relève un sourcil en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Mes muscles sont ankylosés et j'aurai bien pris une douche pour me délasser un peu. Mais l'odeur de Peeta est encore bien présente sur ma peau, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de m'en défaire.

_Non, je… j'en prendrais une tout à l'heure, je lui réponds. Et puis là, j'ai mal partout.

Il se tourne alors pour me faire face et s'approche lentement de moi sans me lâcher des yeux. Je connais ce regard... je sais très bien ce qu'il attend, et moi, clairement, je n'en ai pas envie. Je me crispe alors légèrement lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, que ses bras m'entourent et qu'il me murmure :

_Justement… L'eau chaude… En plus de mes mains…, continue-t-il en penchant sa tête au niveau de ma nuque pour m'embrasser.

_C'est… tentant mais je préfère aller m'allonger, je tente maladroitement en m'extirpant doucement de ses bras. Je suis fatiguée…

Je m'éloigne alors tranquillement dans notre chambre quand il me lance assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre :

_Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

La lumière du jour commence à filtrer alors je tire les rideaux avant de ramper vers le lit, et je ne prends même la peine de retirer mes vêtements lorsque je m'y écroule.

Je récupère mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon jean et constate avec lassitude que je n'ai reçue aucuns nouveaux messages. Je relis alors ceux que nous avons échangés avec Peeta lorsque nous étions encore à l'aéroport.

« Non… Effectivement… On ne peut pas »

C'est donc sur ce texto plein de sous-entendu et de promesses qu'on s'est quitté ce matin.

Je ferme alors les yeux, et je soupire. Oh bon sang… Je suis vraiment en train d'attendre que ce mec, dont accessoirement je ne sais presque rien –si ce n'est qu'il est canon, diablement sexy et qu'il m'a fait l'amour comme jamais personne ne m'a l'a jamais fait- ne me recontacte ? Je ne me reconnais plus… Je pose mon portable sur la table de chevet à côté de mon lit, roule alors sur le ventre et enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller. Putain, j'ai envie de crier ma frustration. Je relève la tête au moment où j'entends l'eau de la douche arrêter de couler. Gale va ne pas tarder à me rejoindre et je n'ai pas envie de discuter. Alors lorsqu'il arrive finalement dans notre chambre, que je sens le matelas s'affaisser et qu'il se glisse sous les couvertures, je ne bouge pas, et fais mine de dormir.

Je sursaute quand je sens sa main caresser ma hanche et qu'il m'attire tout contre lui.

_Hey, je te réveille ?, me murmure-t-il.

_Hmmm oui, enfin non, je… somnolais, je baragouine doucement.

_Désolé, reprend-il.

Et tout en disant cela, il commence à embrasser doucement mon épaule et promener le bout de ses doigts sur ma hanche. Je me raidis contre lui, tout à coup parfaitement réveillée par ses gestes. Il le remarque, sent mon hésitation et me demande :

_Ça va ?

_Erm oui, je lui réponds. Pourquoi ?

Il ne me répond pas et reprend là où il s'était arrêté quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses doigts continuent leur course, suivent mes courbes et remontent tranquillement en direction de mes épaules. Il déplace lentement mes cheveux au niveau de ma nuque et je m'attends à ce qu'il m'embrasse dans le creux de mon cou lorsqu'il se fige et me demande :

_Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?

_Quoi ?, je demande, sans comprendre.

Il ne dit rien, et fait glisser son pouce au niveau de ma nuque en faisant des mouvements circulaires. C'est là qu'un détail de ma nuit me revient en mémoire. Mon cœur se met alors à palpiter dans ma poitrine et mon estomac se serre lorsque je réalise qu'il parle des marques que les lèvres de Peeta ont laissées sur ma peau quelques heures auparavant.

Oh non…

Un malaise dont je suis la seule à avoir conscience est en train de s'installer et je me mets à prier pour que le rouge qui commence à inonder mes joues n'attire pas son attention. Il reprend néanmoins ses caresses sans poser plus de questions, alors je le repousse doucement d'un mouvement d'épaule.

_Ecoute Gale, pas maintenant s'il-te-plait… Je suis fatiguée…

Il soupire, embrasse ma joue et se retire de son côté du lit sans insister plus que ça, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je le sens qui se tourne, cherche un peu sa place mais je jure qu'il ne lui faut pas plus de dix minutes pour que sa respiration ne s'apaise et qu'il ne s'endorme à mes côtés.

_Étonnant…, je soupire en roulant des yeux.

De mon côté -même si je suis mieux installée dans mon lit- comme dans l'avion je me tourne et me retourne nerveusement. Malgré les crampes et une nuit sans dormir je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je cogite sans arrêt, et n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Parce que ce qui s'est passé dans cet avion était réellement incroyable. Avoir des relations sexuelles avec un autre que Gale ne m'avait jamais vraiment effleuré l'esprit avant. Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup d'hommes avant lui, et je n'avais jamais été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre, ou tout du moins assez pour avoir envie de franchir cette barrière avec lui.

Jamais jusqu'à hier soir. Jamais jusqu'à Peeta.

Mais j'ai aimé cette connexion entre nous, la façon dont nous avons passé la nuit à nous chercher, à nous découvrir, à nous laisser aller. J'ai redécouvert que mon corps pouvait être réceptif à toute sortes de choses et qu'il s'était réveillé grâce aux caresses, au désir, à la tendresse de cet homme. Je soupire lourdement et ferme les yeux lorsque des images de mon amant refont surface derrière mes paupières.

Oh Peeta… Ses boucles blondes qui bordent son visage, sa forte mâchoire, le bleu de ses yeux, l'odeur de sa peau… Oh bon sang et sa bouche… ses lèvres… Je me mords les joues en enfonçant la tête dans mon oreiller. Je repense à ses bras, et ses larges mains qu'il a laissées glisser partout sur moi… Je frissonne de tout mon être en repensant à tout ce qu'il m'a fait cette nuit et à quel point j'ai aimé ça. A quel point j'ai eu envie de ça, de lui.

Lorsque les ronflements de Gale me tirent de mes pensées, je me surprends à penser à quel point j'en ai toujours envie, là, maintenant…

Un sentiment qui ne me plait pas se met alors à me submerger. Je sais bien qu'on ne s'est rien promis mais je suis agacée. Parce que Peeta est probablement chez lui à l'heure qu'il est. Parce que celle qui partage sa vie est probablement dans ses bras. Ces bras dans lesquels j'étais si bien il y a encore deux petites heures… Et je me demande s'il pense à moi, à notre nuit. Peut-être a-t-il été pris de remords, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus l'un avec l'autre. Et que même si ce que nous avons vécu a été fort et intense, c'était peut être juste… comme ça. Une irrésistible attirance, mais une attirance éphémère.

C'est sûrement idiot mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense. J'empoigne à nouveau ce fichu téléphone et c'est à cet instant qu'il se met à vibrer. Je ne peux réprimer le large sourire qui étire mes lèvres lorsque je lis le nom de l'expéditeur du sms que je viens de recevoir.

_Peeta Mellark, je chuchote.

Je fais glisser mon doigt sur l'écran tactile pour pouvoir lire le message qu'il vient de m'envoyer.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir sans pouvoir te toucher »

C'est comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Ce texto me remue et éveille en moi plus de sensations qu'il ne devrait. Gale soupire dans son sommeil lorsque je lui réponds.

« Ça ne fait pourtant que quelques heures… »

« Mais je n'arrive déjà plus à te sortir de ma tête », me renvoie-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

La question que j'ai dans la mienne depuis que je suis rentrée me brûle les lèvres, et je ne peux donc pas m'empêcher de lui renvoyer :

« Tu ne regrettes pas ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Non, pas du tout. C'était un merveilleux vol. Peut-être bien le meilleur de toute ma vie… »

« Et j'y suis pour quelque chose ? », je lui demande, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« J'en ai bien peur… », me renvoie-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je crois bien que pour moi aussi. J'ai passé une très bonne nuit… », je lui réponds, alors que des images de ce qui s'est passé entre nous défilent à nouveau dans ma tête.

« Tu ne regrettes pas non plus alors ? », me demande-t-il quelques secondes après l'envoi de mon dernier texto.

« Non…», je lui renvoie immédiatement à mon tour. « Ou peut être le lieu. »

« Alors la prochaine fois, je tacherais de te faire l'amour dans un vrai lit… »

Mon cœur s'accélère dans ma poitrine et un frisson d'excitation parcours l'ensemble de mon corps à la lecture de ces quelques mots. Oh misère, comment arrive-t-il à être aussi sexy même par écrit ?

« Tu as envie de recommencer ? », je finis par lui demander.

« J'en ai terriblement envie oui… »

Une sensation de chaleur me gagne toute entière. Partant de ma poitrine, je la sens se répandre à travers tout mon corps. Bon sang, même à distance, avec un simple texto, il arrive à me troubler. Mes joues me brûlent lorsque je pianote fébrilement sur l'écran de mon téléphone et que je lui réponds :

« Moi aussi »

« Alors dis-moi quand je peux te revoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas Peeta… »

Gale se rappelle à mon souvenir en ronflant profondément et j'en profite pour lâcher alors :

« Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie…»

« Ce n'est pas un problème que nous avons en commun ça ? »

« Je crois que ça ne m'a pas beaucoup dérangé la nuit dernière… », je m'empresse de lui répondre avec espièglerie.

« Et moi je crois qu'on était deux dans ces toilettes. »

« Oui… », je souffle en souriant en même temps que je lui envoie ma réponse.

Alors au bout de quelques échanges, nous décidons de nous revoir dans une semaine. Il me propose de le rejoindre dans un petit restaurant. Un des siens en réalité. Il me dit que si le fait de nous revoir nous fait changer d'avis, ce sera plus simple de se quitter dans un endroit comme celui-là plutôt qu'un hôtel…

Et c'est sur ça que nous stoppons notre échange pour aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas si la culpabilité et le remord s'inviteront dans ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à moi, mais je n'en ai fichtrement rien à faire. Parce que ce que j'ai vécu avec cet homme à bord de cet avion était bien trop fort, bien trop fou, bien trop bon… Cette envie que j'ai de le revoir -et de lui- est bien trop forte pour être mise de côté. J'efface alors les messages de Peeta et repose le téléphone sur ma table de nuit.

Ma vie est en train de prendre un drôle de tournant. Parce que je compte déjà les sept longs jours qui me séparent de lui… Je ne suis déjà plus en mesure d'arrêter d'y penser. La perspective de le revoir et de passer du temps avec lui me provoque des papillons dans le creux de mon estomac. Mais c'est loin de me déplaire, bien au contraire.

Et je crois bien que c'est sur cette pensée et le sourire aux lèvres que, finalement, je parviens à trouver le sommeil.


	9. Chapter 9

_Rappelle moi ce que tu vas faire ?, me demande-t-il, affalé sur le canapé, alors que je traverse le salon pour aller chercher mes talons dans l'entrée.

_Je te l'ai dit, je lui réponds. C'est l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'une collègue de boulot... On a été invité avec Madge.

Oh Madge… Je souris bien malgré moi quand l'image de son visage me revient à l'esprit lorsque je l'ai supplié de bien vouloir me servir d'alibi pour la journée. Et surtout quand je lui ai expliqué pourquoi ! J'ai bien cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Mais elle n'a pas posé plus de questions et à juste gentiment accepter de me couvrir.

_Et tu as besoin d'être aussi sexy pour passer une soirée avec Madge ?

Je sens mes joues commencer à se teinter de rouge à la suite de sa remarque. C'est vrai qu'habituellement, je suis plutôt adepte des tenues confortables. Mais j'ai fait un effort aujourd'hui en choisissant ma tenue : un petit haut simple avec un joli décolleté que j'ai assorti d'un gilet et d'une jolie jupe noire qui marque bien ma taille et qui m'arrive au-dessus du genou. C'est vrai que pour une fois, je suis plutôt sexy.

_N'exagère pas…, je fais sans le regarder.

Je sens son regard brûler sur moi lorsqu'il me dévisage de haut en bas et je me mets à penser qu'heureusement, il ne voit pas les sous-vêtements que j'ai choisis pour mon amant…

_Et le programme c'est quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas…, je fais nonchalamment. Probablement boire, danser… s'amuser !

_Une vraie nuit de débauche quoi !

_Voilà, tu as tout compris !, je lui réponds, et je crois qu'il n'a pas idée à quel point il a raison. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer, ne m'attends pas…

.

.

Sur le trajet qui me mène à Peeta, mon estomac est complètement noué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une brique en travers de la gorge. Mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine, l'idée de cette rencontre avec lui me trouble, me rends nerveuse et je passe par différents sentiments : l'euphorie, l'excitation… Mais celui qui me domine, c'est la peur. La peur que la magie n'opère plus entre nous. Que cette incroyable alchimie née à bord de l'avion soit venue à cause l'impossibilité… Que l'excitation soit venue à cause de l'interdit…

Mais l'ensemble de mes doutes se sont envolés dès que je me suis retrouvée prisonnière de ses bras. Cela fait déjà plusieurs minutes que nous sommes là, l'un contre l'autre, dans la petite entrée étroite à l'arrière de son restaurant, à l'abri des regards. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je sens son souffle contre ma peau. Je suis si proche de lui que nos lèvres pourraient facilement se retrouver dans un baiser. Je le regarde dans les yeux, et mon souffle se coupe. J'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient beaux, et le bleu qui les anime est si intense, si profond, que je m'y noierais bien volontiers. Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il chuchote la bouche au creux de mon oreille.

_Tu es toujours aussi jolie.

Je me contente de lui sourire, entoure son cou de mes bras et enfouie ma tête au niveau de sa nuque pour y respirer son odeur. Son personnel s'affaire en cuisine, j'entends le bruit des casseroles et de délicieuses odeurs parviennent jusqu'à mon nez. L'un de ses commis pourrait nous surprendre à tout moment mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je soupire de bien-être d'être à nouveau dans ses bras et n'ai absolument pas envie que ce moment cesse.

_Je t'ai pour moi jusqu'à quelle heure ?, me demande-t-il.

_Je suis censée être à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille aujourd'hui..., je lui réponds en souriant.

_Ah oui ?

_Oui… Je crois que je vais pouvoir me permettre de rentrer très tard, je lui murmure en caressant doucement l'arrière de sa nuque. Et toi ?

_La semaine a été interminable. Alors, je prendrais le temps qu'il nous faudra…, me murmure-t-il en léchant distraitement ses lèvres.

Il glisse une main autour de ma taille pour m'attirer tout contre lui, puis fait glisser la seconde dans mes cheveux.

Et là, il penche la tête, et vient enfin poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser est chaud, doux. Un frisson me parcourt toute entière, et je ne peux retenir les battements frénétiques de mon cœur qui accélère dans ma poitrine. Il gémit lorsque ma langue force le passage de ses lèvres, et nous nous retrouvons à nous embrasser avec la même intensité que lorsque nous étions à bord de l'avion… Avec la même passion qu'ont les amants lorsqu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps. C'est tellement sensuel et intense à la fois... Il n'y a que lui pour me faire ressentir ça, il n'y a que lui pour m'embrasser de cette façon.

A bout de souffle, je me détache de ses lèvres. Ses mains viennent se poser sur mes joues et doucement, il se met à les caresser avec ses pouces. Il contourne mon visage avec ses doigts, effleure ma bouche, puis il me prend dans ses bras et me serre avec force, ses mains plaquées dans le bas de mon dos. Je me sens bien, délicieusement écrasée de cette façon contre son corps, de la meilleure façon qui soit…

_Promet-moi qu'on ne laissera plus jamais passer sept jours avant de se revoir, me murmure-t-il, son front appuyé contre le mien.

_C'est promis…, je lui chuchote imperceptiblement.

Et puis nos bouches s'unissent à nouveau. D'abord avec douceur, ses lèvres effleurent très légèrement les miennes. Elles se déplacent lentement ensemble, sensuellement. Et puis il s'enhardit et, dans un baiser fougueux, me fait reculer contre le mur derrière moi, son bassin se plaquant contre mes hanches pour me faire prisonnière. J'ai chaud, très chaud même ! A croire que tout le désir que j'ai pour lui -et que je retiens depuis sept jours- commence à se répandre délicieusement dans tout mon organisme.

Sa langue cherche à nouveau la mienne, mes mains s'égarent dans ses épaisses boucles blondes, mes doigts s'accrochent à chaque mèche de cheveux, alors que les siens caressent frénétiquement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il peut atteindre. Et puis ses lèvres dévient de ma bouche à mon cou où il se met à tracer une ligne de baiser brûlant le long de ma clavicule. Un frisson me parcourt tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que ses lèvres enflamment littéralement ma peau. Et puis son souffle se saccade et je le sens l'aspirer entre ses lèvres.

_Hmmm Peeta… doucement, je gémis faiblement.

_Pourquoi ?, murmure-t-il sans décoller ses lèvres de ma peau. Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

_Si…, je lui réponds dans un souffle. Mais c'est juste qu'après… il va falloir que je trouve comment justifier ces marques-là.

Il relève la tête vers moi, expire un petit rire par le nez et me lance un sourire -LE sourire- qui me fait défaillir.

_Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

_Pas vraiment…, je gémis alors que ses lèvres repartent à l'assaut de ma nuque.

_Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?, me dit-il sans cesser ses caresses.

_Non !, je soupire en fermant les yeux. Et sûrement pas que ce sont les lèvres du mec ultra sexy assit à côté de moi dans l'avion qui les ont faites.

_Mec ultra sexy ? C'est moi ça ?, reprend-il amusé en relevant la tête.

Je sens mes joues chauffer et changer de couleur, alors j'enfouis mon visage au niveau de sa nuque en gloussant légèrement, un peu gênée de mon aveu.

_Alors comme ça nous sommes quittes.

_Quittes ? Quittes de quoi ?, je fais en relevant la tête.

_De celles que tu as laissées dans mon dos et que j'ai aussi dû justifier en rentrant, me lance-t-il avec espièglerie.

Mon cœur chute dans ma poitrine et je me fige soudain. Ces mots qui sortent de sa bouche me font l'effet d'un électrochoc. Peeta ne vit pas seul, et c'est un petit détail que j'ai du mal à occulter. Je n'ai jamais eu que des relations 'exclusives' jusqu'à maintenant, et partager mon amant ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes habitudes. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, ils ont passé la semaine ensemble… et l'imaginer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, dormir avec elle, ou même…

Un frisson me traverse, et je n'arrive plus à soutenir son regard, alors je détourne la tête. Je me sens trahie. Et c'est idiot parce que qu'on ne se connait pas, qu'il ne me doit rien et que moi aussi j'ai passé la semaine avec mon petit ami.

_Hey… Ça va ?, me demande-t-il avec une certaine nervosité dans la voix.

_Oui. Enfin c'est juste que…, je baragouine du bout des lèvres.

_Que quoi ?, m'invite-t-il à continuer.

Je me mets à penser que Gale à bien tenter une fois ou deux de se rapprocher de moi cette semaine, mais moi, j'ai toujours refusé en bloc. Mes pensées étaient bien trop accaparées par Peeta. J'ai bien conscience du ridicule de la situation, c'est totalement injuste de ma part de lui reprocher d'être en couple, parce que je le savais et parce que moi aussi je le suis. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

_Tu es jalouse ?

_Non !, je rétorque sans relever les yeux.

_Non ?, dit-il tout en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens.

_C'est juste que… Après ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion entre nous... Je sais que c'est idiot mais… de t'imaginer avec elle…

_Ça m'a rendu fou de l'imaginer avec toi, me coupe-t-il avant que je ne termine ma phrase.

_Il ne s'est rien passé avec lui !, je me défends immédiatement.

Il porte ses mains au niveau de mon visage, me fait lever la tête vers lui, mais je m'obstine à fixer le sol de l'entrée.

_Et il ne s'est rien passé avec elle non plus depuis notre nuit dans l'avion.

Peeta me dévisage. Un large sourire étire ses lèvres, et je relève les yeux pour enfin croiser son regard, son regard dans lequel je peux lire tout le désir qu'il a pour moi lorsqu'il continue :

_La seule dont j'ai envie, c'est toi.

Bon sang ! La manière dont il me dit ça… Cela me donne l'impression de me liquéfier.

_Putain, j'y ai pensé toute la semaine, me murmure-t-il, la voix rauque et remplie de désir.

_A quoi ?, je demande innocemment.

_A toi…

Il plaque alors à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne et me presse encore plus contre le mur. Sans cesser ses caresses, il incline son bassin contre le mien et je sens alors son érection à travers son pantalon appuyer contre mon bas-ventre.

_A ça…

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, ses mains se mettent à courir sur moi, glissent sur mes épaules, mes flancs, mes hanches, et puis remontent progressivement en direction de ma poitrine. Je frémis tant ses gestes sont doux, tendres et terriblement excitant… Lentement, il se met à me caresser à travers le tissu de mon haut. Et avant même de m'en rendre compte, le haut de ma chemise est déboutonnée, dévoilant ma poitrine à sa vue. Sa bouche descend le long de ma gorge, en direction de mes seins, puis sa langue trace une ligne en effleurant ma peau, délicatement, faisant naître en moi une multitude de frissons. Je rejette la tête en arrière et un halètement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Il couvre mon cou et le haut de mon buste de baisers, et puis, regagnant mes lèvres, il m'embrasse passionnément, tout en me tirant vers lui.

Oh mon Dieu... Je fonds de plaisir sous ses lèvres et sous ses doigts.

Ses mains sont partout à la fois et lorsqu'elles s'insinuent sous ma jupe et que cette fois ci, l'une d'elle vient effleurer le tissu de mon sous-vêtement... Oh bon sang ! L'envie que j'ai de lui me consume et je dois me cramponner à quelque chose pour ne pas vaciller. Je gémis :

_Peeta !, lorsque j'enserre fermement ses avant-bras.

_Je crois que je ne vais pas te résister encore longtemps, me dit-il en décollant ses lèvres des miennes, à bout de souffle. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Le son de sa voix est comme une caresse supplémentaire et cela m'électrise de la tête aux pieds. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie : qu'il arrache mes fringues et qu'il me fasse l'amour, là tout de suite, au milieu de ce couloir !

_Dis-moi que tu as réservé une chambre quelque part…

_Non…, murmure-t-il.

Je soupire légèrement de frustration, mais il sourit quand il m'entend et se dépêche de rajouter :

_Mais... j'ai ma chambre… à l'étage…, m'explique-t-il en désignant de la tête un escalier au bout du couloir de l'entrée.

_Ta chambre ?, je lui demande dans un souffle, pas certaine de comprendre.

_C'est ici que je vivais quand j'ai ouvert et… J'ai gardé le studio au-dessus du restaurant.

_C'est donc ta garçonnière ?, je le taquine.

_Exactement…, plaisante-t-il en m'entraînant à reculons.

Je plaque une main sur mon chemisier pour le fermer alors que nous traversons rapidement ce long couloir, lorsque Peeta s'arrête au pied des escaliers, me presse à nouveau contre le mur et m'embrasse de plus belle. C'est un baiser brûlant, sensuel, torride qui trahit son désir, et je m'abandonne totalement dans ses bras. Oh misère... Je crois qu'il n'y a que lui pour me faire cet effet-là ! Je le veux ! J'ai envie de lui !

Il devient difficile de séparer nos deux corps en feu mais nous montons les marches tant bien que mal, et arrivons à son ancienne chambre. Sans décoller sa bouche de la mienne et maladroitement, je le sens tâtonner au niveau de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il finit par en sortir laborieusement un jeu de clé et au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends le cliquetis qui m'annonce qu'il a déverrouillé la porte. Je tâtonne pour attraper la poignée mais lorsque je suis sur le point de l'abaisser, il m'arrête et me murmure :

_Katniss attends…, en saisissant fermement la main.

Je le regarde sans trop comprendre et c'est alors qu'il me susurre :

_C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_Oui…, je lui réponds, incrédule. Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ?

_Si…, me répond-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais j'essaye juste de te donner le temps de changer d'avis si tu en a envie.

_Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je change d'avis ?, je lui demande contre ses lèvres.

Je le sens se tendre contre moi et prendre une profonde respiration en plaquant son front contre le mien.

_Je ne veux pas que tu changes d'avis. Mais je suis un mec plutôt faible quand tu es dans les parages…

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il plaque son corps contre le mien et que je le sens remonter doucement ma jupe en même temps que ses doigts glissent le long de mes cuisses.

_Alors… Je te laisse le choix pendant que je suis encore en mesure de me contrôler.

Il fait doucement glisser ses mains au niveau de mes fesses, qu'il attrape fermement et me murmure :

_Katniss, tu as exactement cinq secondes avant que…

_Quoi ?, je le coupe.

Il ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, ses mains reviennent encadrer mon visage, et je le sens faire glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et il se met à me fixer avec un regard si profond, avec une telle intensité que cela me donne le vertige. Je ne réfléchis plus, je me contente de ressentir. J'agrippe alors le bas de son t-shirt pour le tirer -si une telle chose est encore possible- encore plus près de moi, et comme guidé par l'élan qui me transporte, il bascule son visage contre le mien. Dès que je le sens entrouvrir la bouche et que sa langue va chercher la mienne, je soupire péniblement :

_Ta chambre ?

Il gémit faiblement et hoche doucement la tête lorsqu'il abaisse la poignée de la porte et qu'il nous fait lentement basculer dans la pièce…


	10. Chapter 10

A peine la porte verrouillée, Peeta me presse contre le mur et s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres avec une telle ardeur qu'un tourbillon de chaleur se répand dans l'ensemble mon corps.

Mes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes lorsque ses doigts glissent le long de mes bras et descendent en direction de mon chemisier qu'il termine de déboutonner avant de le faire glisser sur le sol. Je me mets à frissonner en sentant un léger courant d'air sur ma peau découverte lorsque je réalise qu'il s'agit de ses doigts qui m'effleurent et descendent progressivement le long de ma gorge, entre mes seins, vers mon nombril, en direction de mon bas ventre, et qui remontent avec lenteur en direction de ma poitrine. Son souffle s'accélère lorsque ses mains englobent mes seins et que ses pouces les caressent, les agacent à travers mon soutien-gorge.

J'ouvre les yeux à cet instant, retiens mon souffle, et tente de retenir le long soupire qui s'échappe de ma gorge quand il me touche, là. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'y arrive pas. Il fait ça tellement bien. C'est bon… et terriblement excitant.

_Il n'y a personne autour de nous cette fois, me susurre-t-il en me regardant intensément. Pas la peine de te retenir.

Oh bon sang, ce regard… le ton qu'il emploie... Je me sens fondre dans ses bras.

Je relève la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès lorsque sa bouche descend progressivement le long de mon cou. Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau et je ne peux me retenir de gémir cette fois, tant je suis sensible à ses baisers et ses caresses. Et puis ses mains glissent à nouveau sous ma jupe, qu'il remonte tranquillement jusqu'à mes hanches. Il me caresse, laisse traîner ses doigts partout sur ma peau, et lorsqu'il plaque ses mains sur mes fesses pour me tirer tout contre lui et que je ressens clairement le désir qu'il a pour moi appuyer contre mon bas ventre…

_Peeta !, je ne peux m'empêcher d'haleter en plaquant mes mains sur les siennes afin de le presser encore plus contre moi.

_Hmmm Katniss, marmonne-t-il contre ma bouche.

J'ai des fourmillements dans tout le corps. Je le repousse doucement, mes mains courent sur son corps et je les glisse sous son pull. Le bout de mes doigts caressent sa peau, mes lèvres effleurent très légèrement son cou, juste assez pour lui provoquer la chair de poule. La chaleur de son corps contre mes paumes est terriblement agréable et l'anticipation de le sentir tout contre moi sans barrière, d'être peau à peau avec lui dans les quelques minutes qui vont suivre, font grandir mon impatience. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour passer à l'étape suivante, alors je saisis l'ourlet de son haut et tire dessus.

_Aide moi à enlever ça, j'ordonne, impatiente.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il fait rapidement passer son pull au-dessus de sa tête. Il le jette négligemment par-dessus son épaule et je me mords la lèvre en le dévorant du regard. Putain… Torse nu, avec ce tatouage sur son flanc, ses larges épaules, ses bras, et son buste magnifiquement bien dessiné… Il n'est pas sexy : il est carrément torride !

Sans attendre, et les joues en feu, je dépose ma bouche contre lui et laisse glisser mes lèvres un peu partout, caressant du bout de ma langue et mordillant chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte. Je dessine du bout des doigts sa clavicule puis je creuse un sillon jusqu'à son nombril. Il ferme alors les yeux et je le sens trembler contre moi au moment où je marque une pause à la lisière de son pantalon, le souffle court. Puis, je laisse mes mains descendre un peu plus bas pour saisir et caresser son érection à travers ses vêtements.

_Oh mon Dieu, siffle-t-il en aspirant l'air entre ses dents. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'excites, là maintenant !

Son corps frémit sous mes caresses lorsque je lui réponds :

_Je crois que si…

D'un geste vif, il déplace ses mains le long de mes hanches, trouve la fermeture éclair de ma jupe et la fait lentement descendre vers le bas, avec la même habilité que pour les baisers qu'il dépose un peu partout dans le creux de ma nuque. Il repousse mon vêtement qui glisse le long de mes hanches, puis de mes jambes et enfin, après un coup de pied sur le côté, atterrit sur le sol.

Je me retrouve en sous-vêtements -bien plus jolis et sexy que ceux que je portais dans l'avion- devant lui, et il inhale fortement lorsqu'il laisse ses yeux me détailler de haut en bas, avec une passion égale à celle qui bouillonne dans mes veines à cet instant précis.

_Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?, je le taquine.

_Oh oui, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres quand il me regarde. Putain, tu es tellement sexy !

Une lueur étincelle dans ses yeux et il me saisit par la taille. Il penche la tête, ses lèvres s'écrasent à nouveau sur les miennes, puis dévient tranquillement au niveau de ma mâchoire, mon oreille puis descendent dans mon cou. Je gémis et sens des frissons remonter tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Et puis sa main quitte ma taille, se faufile dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, et retire cette barrière entre lui et moi, libérant au passage mes seins de leur carcan de dentelle. Il descend alors lentement son visage tout en soulignant l'arrondi de ma poitrine de ses mains et puis l'embrasse, l'effleure du bout des lèvres.

_Hmmm, je murmure en passant mes doigts dans ses épaisses boucles blondes lorsqu'il commence à jouer de sa langue sur mes tétons.

Je suis au bord de la combustion spontanée. Ce mec est clairement en train de me rendre dingue. Chaque révolution de sa langue sur moi est un vrai supplice. Mon cœur s'accélère à chaque passage, et je gémis franchement lorsqu'il se met à me mordiller, ce qui me procure un plaisir à la limite du supportable.

_Peeta !, je fais, incapable de me soustraire au plaisir qu'il me donne.

_C'est bon ?, me demande-t-il de sa voix grave.

En prononçant ses mots, il pince et aspire délicatement mon téton entre ses lèvres. J'inspire, et serre très fort ses mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts. Et puis ses lèvres et sa langue quittent ma poitrine, descendent le long de mon ventre, viennent se loger dans mon nombril et s'arrêtent juste au niveau de l'élastique de mon dernier vêtement. Il les laisse là, alors que ses doigts jouent avec l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Ils montent, descendent, et tout mon corps se met à vibrer lorsqu'il agrippe les pans de mon sous-vêtement, et que, très lentement, il le fait glisser le long de mes jambes.

Et puis, il se relève d'un coup et me fait face à nouveau. Sa bouche cherche la mienne. Ses mains enserrent mes hanches, puis descendent vers mon bas-ventre alors que les miennes se perdent dans ses cheveux. Le désir monte entre mes cuisses lorsqu'il les écarte à l'aide de son genou. Sa respiration se saccade dans mon cou et précautionneusement, il descend sa main en direction de mon bas ventre, faisant lentement glisser ses doigts sur moi.

Je ne résiste pas, ferme les yeux et m'abandonne.

_Putain… Tu es trempée…, grogne-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il retire alors sa main, me saisit par la taille et me soulève avec une étonnante facilité. Mes talons tombent au sol lorsque j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches et qu'il nous emmène rapidement dans la chambre.

Peeta s'arrête devant le lit, tend un bras en avant, et se laisse tomber pour nous faire allonger en douceur. Ses lèvres rencontrent à nouveau les miennes, et nos langues reprennent leur danse incessante.

Je le repousse sur le dos, sans quitter sa bouche, et me colle tout contre lui lorsque mes doigts courent en direction de son bas ventre, et que je passe mes pouces sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Je la déboucle rapidement et la jette sur le sol. Bouton après bouton, j'ouvre son jean, descend lentement sa braguette vers le bas et écarte les pans de son pantalon. Je ne peux que constater l'ampleur de son excitation déformant son sous-vêtement. Il aspire l'air brusquement tandis que je l'effleure du bout des doigts et je lui souffle en riant :

_Tu devais te sentir à l'étroit la dedans !

Il ne dit rien et ne me quitte pas des yeux lorsque je glisse ma main dans son boxer. Sa main attrape ma nuque, m'attire à lui, et il plaque sa bouche contre la mienne dans un baiser brûlant lorsque je laisse ma main s'enrouler autour de son sexe en érection, et que j'imprime un lent mouvement de haut en bas.

_Oh bordel !, jure-t-il en laissant retomber sa tête sur le matelas.

_Ça te plait ?, je le taquine en laissant glisser ma langue contre ses lèvres.

_Oh oui !, me répond-il à bout de souffle.

Avec un petit sourire, je reprends le mouvement de ma main et accélère un peu mon rythme alors que son souffle se fait plus court, qu'il pince les lèvres et ferme fort les yeux. Il aime ça… et moi aussi. Je le sais parce que je le sens se tendre et s'arc-bouter contre ma paume. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et je resserre l'emprise de mes doigts.

_Kat…, halète-t-il.

Sa voix est rauque et mal maîtrisée lorsqu'il pose sa main sur la mienne.

_Un problème ?, je lui demande moqueusement.

_Non, non ! Mais… si tu continues…

_Quoi si je continue ?, je fais en reprenant mes mouvements contre lui.

Il grogne de plaisir en se laissant sombrer dans le matelas et -au bout de quelques secondes- je le sens se tortiller pour échapper à mes caresses. Il envoie promener d'un coup de pied ses chaussures et ses derniers vêtements puis m'attrape par la main pour m'attirer tout contre lui.

_Viens là toi.

Il s'enfonce alors dans les oreillers, empoigne mes hanches et je place un genou de chaque côté des siennes pour le chevaucher. Sa bouche dévore la mienne nos langues, nos souffles s'entremêlent lorsqu'il se met à caresser mes épaules, mon dos, le creux de mes reins… Il replie ses cuisses et appuie sur mon dos de manière à me coller contre son buste, dans un peau-à-peau terriblement sensuel.

_J'ai pensé à ce moment toute la semaine, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres, la voix emplie de désir. J'ai tellement envie de toi…

_Moi aussi Peeta, je lui réponds sur le même ton.

Il délaisse alors ma peau et je le sens tâtonner au niveau de sa table de nuit.

_Hmmm… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?, je lui demande sans décoller ma bouche de la sienne.

_Je crois… je dois avoir des capotes par ici…

_On n'en a pas utilisé la dernière fois, je fais en ramenant sa main sur moi. T'en as pas besoin.

Je me redresse et bascule mon bassin contre lui en prenant appuie contre son torse. Son regard change. Il devient sombre, noir de désir et irrésistiblement sexy !

_Bordel !, grogne-t-il lorsqu'il m'invite à me soulever légèrement et qu'il me guide au-dessus de lui.

Il se redresse à ma hauteur et attrape mes cuisses lorsque j'abaisse lentement mes hanches sur lui, tandis qu'il me pénètre lentement, jusqu'à ce que mes fesses retrouvent le contact avec ses cuisses. Peeta caresse doucement ma joue, enfonce ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et m'embrasse profondément. Je reste immobile une seconde, nous prenons un petit moment pour nous regarder dans les yeux et il ne quitte pas les miens lorsque j'amorce un premier mouvement de bassin, de haut en bas.

Je bouge lentement sur lui, mes mains s'agrippent à sa nuque pendant que les siennes caresses mes hanches avec sensualité. Notre échange est doux… lent… intense… délicieux.

Et puis ses mains glissent sous mes fesses pour m'indiquer le rythme qu'il veut que je prenne.

_Hmmm oui comme ça…, gémit-il alors que ses mains m'imposent une cadence de plus en plus soutenue. Continue ! Continue…

Alors je continue, je répète inlassablement les mêmes mouvements, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, encore et encore. La pression monte entre nous deux. Ses mains s'aplatissent sur la courbe de mes fesses, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair et doucement, il se met à bouger en même temps que moi. Je plante alors mes ongles dans les épaules de mon amant. Oh bon sang ! Ce qu'il me fait là est terriblement bon. Oh oui, encore meilleur que dans l'avion. Et s'il continue comme ça, je vais m'enflammer !

_Putain de merde !, gémit-il en intensifiant ses coups de reins. Tu es en train de me rendre complètement fou.

Ses mouvements qui m'accompagnent se font plus brusques et rapprochés, et les ondulations de son bassin me tirent des gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

_Oh Peeta !

Mon Dieu, c'est bon ! Jamais un homme ne m'a fait ça avec autant de passion.

Il grogne alors que nos bassins s'entrechoquent :

_Dis-moi que tu aimes ça autant que moi !

Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Mon plaisir est si grand qu'aucun son -autre que mes halètements- ne parvient à sortir de ma gorge. Il plaque alors sa bouche contre la mienne et ses dents tirent sur le bas de ma lèvre.

_Katniss, fait-il en la relâchant.

Il réitère sa demande et sa délicieuse torture. Je me sens sur le point de venir et à sa respiration rauque et son corps qui se raidit, je sens bien qu'il n'est pas loin non plus.

_Dis-moi !

Ses caresses me font prendre conscience du plaisir qu'une femme peut prendre. Je dois être à deux doigts de prendre feu ! Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle, je ne peux presque plus respirer lorsque je lui réponds :

_Oui ! Oh mon Dieu… Peeta ! Je vais…

_Moi aussi, soupire-t-il.

Le plaisir s'ancre dans mon corps qui tremble. Je suis entièrement prise par l'orgasme que je sens monter en moi et qui finit par m'emporter. La chaleur qui se répand et les spasmes qui traversent mes reins m'arrachent un cri... et me figent dans ses bras. Peeta ferme les yeux, empoigne brusquement mes hanches pour ne pas casser le rythme et après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, atteint l'orgasme lui aussi. Je le regarde lorsqu'il jouit et qu'un râle terriblement sensuel glisse de ses lèvres. Il est beau dans le plaisir…

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, je l'embrasse. Longuement.

Je me réfugie dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux. Nous restons un moment comme ça, haletants, nos deux corps en sueur l'un contre l'autre, le temps que nos cœurs se calment et que nos respirations reprennent un rythme normal. Et puis Peeta nous fait habilement rouler sur le matelas, de sorte que je me trouve sur le dos, et il s'allonge au-dessus de moi. Je sens le poids de son corps contre le mien. Un sentiment profond de sécurité m'enveloppe toute entière. Je soupire de bien-être.

_C'était…, commence-t-il, troublé, sans aller au bout de sa pensée.

Il pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, et j'entoure sa nuque de mes bras pour le serrer tout contre moi.

_J'aimerai pouvoir figer ce moment, me souffle-t-il tendrement en enfouissant sa tête au niveau de ma nuque.

_Oui, je lui murmure du bout des lèvres.

Je tourne la tête pour l'enfouir dans ses épaisses boucles blondes et respire à plein poumon son odeur. Aucun de nous ne parle, l'espace d'un instant n'y a que plus nos respirations qui viennent troubler le silence de la pièce. Je ferme les yeux, bercée par son souffle chaud et régulier contre ma nuque.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela dur, mais c'est la vibration d'un téléphone portable qui me ramène à la réalité. Et c'est en voulant changer de position, inconsciemment, que je réalise qu'il est toujours là, au-dessus de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que nous avons dû nous endormir.

Comme il est profondément assoupi, je le repousse doucement. Il râle un peu et se déplace à côté de moi, en roulant sur le dos. Je me blottis contre lui, la tête posée contre son cœur que j'entends battre contre mon oreille. Il soupire alors et se met à tracer avec ses doigts, très lentement, des figures sur ma peau.

_Quelle heure il est ?, je lui demande en me redressant pour le regarder.

_Qui s'en soucie ?, me répond-t-il.

II glisse une main derrière ma nuque et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_Celui ou celle qui, manifestement, voudrait bien te parler, je fais lorsque le portable vibre à nouveau.

_Y'a un répondeur, il rappellera…, sourit-il contre mes lèvres lorsqu'il me repousse sur le dos et s'installe entre mes jambes.

_C'est peut-être important !

_Peut-être mais ça attendra, souffle-t-il contre ma peau. J'ai d'autres projets là maintenant…

Il m'embrasse et je sens ses mains remonter et guider mes jambes pour que je m'accroche à ses hanches. Peeta presse son corps contre le mien, commence à déplacer lentement son bassin et je me cambre contre lui.

_Encore ?, je lui demande en relevant les sourcils.

_Ça se pourrait…

Lorsque le portable vibre à nouveau, nous l'ignorons, et continuons de nous embrasser… Mais le bruit continue. Alors Peeta se décide finalement à décoller ses lèvres des miennes.

_Qui que ce soit, si ce maudit portable sonne encore une fois je crois que je…

Mais il ne termine pas sa pensée puisque le vibreur se fait à nouveau entendre. Je pouffe contre sa peau et je le regarde se relever en soupirant.

_Ok puisqu'il ne veut pas nous lâcher… Je vais l'éteindre ! Ne bouge pas de là, me dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

_Je n'y comptais pas !, je fais en souriant.

Il se penche au-dessus de ses affaires éparpillées au pied du lit, et fouille les poches de son jean pour en sortir son téléphone. Il s'assoit au bord du lit alors que j'observe le joli bateau tatoué entre ses omoplates et que je taquine sa cuisse avec mon pied.

_Dépêche toi !, je me plains mais je le vois soudain se tendre, soupirer et l'entends jurer faiblement :

_Eh merde…

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, je l'interroge, sans trop comprendre. Un problème ?

Peeta soupire à nouveau.

_C'est Claudia…


	11. Chapter 11

Ses yeux ne quittent pas l'écran de son téléphone portable -toujours en train de vibrer- qu'il serre dans le creux de sa main. Je me redresse alors doucement pour m'asseoir à côté de lui et répète nerveusement :

_Erm… Claudia ?

Je le sens se tendre imperceptiblement lorsque ses yeux quittent enfin l'appareil et qu'il tourne la tête dans ma direction.

_Euh…, souffle-t-il en se passant une main dans ses épais cheveux blonds. C'est ma…

_Copine ?, je continue pour lui.

_Oui…

Mon cœur commence à palpiter dans ma poitrine et je me fige soudain. La revoilà, cette désagréable sensation dans le creux de mon estomac. Pourtant je le sais ! Je le sais qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie… Mais en avoir vaguement conscience –ou plutôt faire en sorte de complètement l'occulter- et l'entendre clairement de sa bouche fait une énorme différence.

L'appel de cette fille rend soudain les choses nettement plus concrètes.

Je sens mon visage changer de couleur et ma gorge qui s'assèche. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme. A vrai dire, je me sens un peu bête et ne sais pas tellement quoi ajouter. La vibration du potable de Peeta cesse enfin, et il finit par briser ce silence gênant entre nous en soupirant :

_Oh… Elle a essayé de me joindre… sept fois ?!, dit-il en relevant les sourcils, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

_Ah oui, quand même !, je marmonne un peu sèchement.

Je fronce le nez et entortille quelques mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts nerveusement. Je soupire un peu plus fort que je ne le voudrais lorsque je lui demande prudemment :

_Et… Emmh… C'est un problème ?

En me voyant hausser les sourcils, il enchaîne rapidement.

_Oui… Enfin non !, souffle-t-il en frottant sa nuque de sa main gauche. C'est juste que… Je lui ai dit que je travaillais aujourd'hui, que j'allais rentrer tard, et elle déteste ça.

Je reste un peu interdite, à côté de lui, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Peeta fixe à nouveau son regard sur son téléphone, soupire et reprend avec lassitude :

_Claudia… C'est une fille hyper possessive…, m'explique-t-il en tripotant nerveusement l'appareil dans sa main.

_Je vois…, je murmure faiblement.

_Elle a du mal à me laisser respirer. Au début je trouvais ça flatteur… Mais… Enfin c'était le début quoi !

Ma main quitte mes cheveux et je me mets à serrer les draps entre mes doigts lorsque je lui demande :

_Parce que vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps déjà ?

_Un peu plus de cinq ans, me répond-il.

Je porte inconsciemment mon pouce à ma bouche, mes yeux glissent lentement vers ses mains qui tressautent toujours. Je jette alors un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone portable.

_C'est… elle ?, je fais en désignant de la tête la photo d'eux qu'il utilise en fond d'écran.

Il se racle le fond de la gorge et me répond alors, la voix légèrement étranglée :

_Erm… Oui…

_Je peux ?, je fais en désignant le téléphone.

Je tends alors la main et récupère l'appareil -qu'il me donne sans rechigner- pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Je plisse alors les yeux, et observe attentivement la photo. Je découvre une jeune femme brune à ses côtés, pas très grande, dont les cheveux noirs lui tombent de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Je ne dis rien et me contente d'écarquiller un peu les yeux en la détaillant d'un peu plus près.

Sur la photo,elle porte un haut tellement ajusté que j'ai l'impression que -même à travers l'écran- sa poitrine pourrait bien m'exploser au visage. Et sa jupe est si courte que je me demande l'espace d'un instant si elle n'a pas oublié d'enfiler un bas ! Ok, je ne peux pas nier le fait que malgré un sourire qui sonne faux et son allure de pétasse, elle est plutôt bien foutue… Mais franchement, je la trouve limite vulgaire.

J'avale ma salive de travers. Parce que je me rends compte qu'elle et moi n'avons physiquement strictement rien en commun. Je coule un regard vers Peeta et m'interroge. Parce que je n'imaginais pas que sa petite amie ressemblerait… à ça ! Et quand je nous compare elle et moi, j'ai réellement du mal à comprendre comment Peeta peut être attiré par une fille telle que moi…

Je ne fais pas le moindre commentaire lorsque je lui rends l'appareil en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le bleu de ses yeux.

_Ça va ?, s'inquiète Peeta.

Evidemment que non ! J'ai de nouveau cette désagréable sensation qui me submerge, cette impression d'avoir une brique dans l'estomac. Je fronce un peu les sourcils et mets rapidement le doigt sur ce sentiment qui me remue autant. Je suis jalouse ! Jalouse de cette femme qui se colle contre lui sur cette photo, qui rit aux éclats et qui enserre son bras, comme pour marquer son territoire.

Je laisse passer un petit silence avant de lui répondre un peu froidement.

_Oui.

Il jette alors le téléphone un peu plus loin sur le lit et porte sa main droite sur mon visage. Son regard m'interroge, comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées les plus secrètes. Je lui adresse un petit sourire pour faire bonne figure, alors qu'il me caresse la joue du revers de la main.

_Hey. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?, me murmure-t-il en laissant doucement glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ma peau.

_Eh bien…, je commence en rougissant subitement sous son regard pénétrant. C'est juste que… quand je vous regarde… Elle est tellement… Et moi je… Je ne suis pas vraiment…

_Pas vraiment quoi ?, m'encourage-t-il à continuer.

J'hésite à lui répondre. Comment lui expliquer que je ne comprends pas son attirance pour moi, surtout maintenant que je sais ce qui l'attends à la maison ?

_J'ai l'impression que ta copine et moi, on ne sort pas vraiment du même moule, je reprends un peu agacée. C'est à se demander ce que…

_Tu me plais Katniss !, me coupe-t-il. Tu es belle, je te trouve belle, ajoute-t-il de sa voix grave qui me fait tant d'effet. Et je t'ai trouvé belle dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu dans cet avion !

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais il me coupe à nouveau en déposant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Tendrement. Comme s'il cherchait à me rassurer encore.

Alors j'oublie mes doutes.

Je me sens fondre, passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et lâche un long soupir de contentement lorsqu'il se colle tout contre moi. Ses mains courent sur ma poitrine, mon dos, mon ventre, mes hanches… Sentir à nouveau ses caresses et sa peau nue contre la mienne me remplit immédiatement d'une certaine exhalation. Et j'ai immédiatement envie de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés avant l'appel de Claudia. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me fait brusquement basculer sur le dos, s'installe entre mes jambes et enfouit son visage dans ma nuque pour y déposer quelques baisers brûlants.

_Je crois que nous avons été interrompus dans un moment très, très intéressant tout à l'heure…

_Ah bon ?, je l'interroge en faisant mine d'être toujours agacée. Je ne me souviens pas...

Il expire un petit rire par le nez et un large sourire commence à étirer ses lèvres. Mon Dieu ce sourire… J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait bien faire ce qu'il veut de moi lorsqu'il me sourit de cette façon.

_Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire…, souffle-t-il contre ma peau.

Je frissonne involontairement lorsque ses mains recommencent à glisser lentement, très lentement, le long de mon corps.

_Peeta…

_J'aime t'entendre soupirer mon prénom, chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Nous ignorons la nouvelle vibration du portable de Peeta qui résonne à côté de nos têtes. Nos souffles se mélangent, nos regards s'accrochent, nos mains s'entrelacent… J'ai de nouveau cette étrange impression d'être à ma place dans le creux de ses bras. Notre étreinte devient de plus en plus forte, Peeta relève mes cuisses et commence à pousser lentement en avant… Je gémis contre sa joue mais la vibration du portable s'élève à nouveau.

Putain ! Elle ne va vraiment pas nous lâcher de la soirée !

Tout ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Et puis maintenant que j'ai son image dans la tête, je n'arrive plus à faire abstraction. Alors, je détourne la tête et me plains :

_Peeta !

_Quoi ?, grogne-t-il dans ma nuque.

_S'il-te-plait. Coupe ce putain de téléphone !

_Ok…, fait-il en hochant la tête. Laisse-moi deux minutes pour régler ça.

Il s'écarte doucement de moi et tend son bras pour attraper l'appareil toujours en train de vibrer à côté de nous. Je m'attends à ce qu'il l'éteigne rapidement et le jette un peu plus loin pour reprendre là où nous en étions avant d'être -encore- interrompus. Mais au lieu de ça, je le vois se lever.

Je reste sur le lit, écarquillant les yeux, pendant que Peeta se redresse, enfile son boxer et son pantalon d'une traite et s'éloigne du lit.

_Tu… ?

Le reste de ma phrase reste en suspens dans ma gorge lorsque je le vois faire glisser son doigt sur l'écran de son portable et l'apporter au niveau de son oreille.

_Oui ?, dit-il alors en décrochant.

Je m'étrangle à moitié en réalisant ce qui est en train de se passer. Il est vraiment en train de me planter là, me laissant seule et terriblement frustrée d'avoir été privé de ses baisers et de ses caresses pour répondre… à cette pouffiasse ? Non mais pincez moi, je rêve !? Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine et je sens que je deviens écarlate. Je l'observe en silence alors qu'il continue tranquillement sa conversation et moi je reste là, médusée, sur le matelas.

Après, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Qu'il nous réserve cette soirée ? Qu'il me fasse passer avant elle alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine ? Je baisse le regard et me racle le fond de la gorge. Je ne suis probablement rien de plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Et quoi que j'ai pu imaginer, manifestement je me suis bien plantée ! Pathétique... Voilà ce que je suis ! Et alors que je tente de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées, la conversation pour le moins chaotique entre Peeta et sa petite amie me tire de mes réflexions.

_Je t'ai dit que je bossais !, s'énerve-t-il au téléphone. On ne peut pas en parler quand je rentrerais ce soir ?

Ce soir ? Quand il aura finit de s'amuser avec moi et qu'il me plantera à nouveau pour aller la retrouver ? Je sens mon son sang bouillir dans mes veines et n'ai plus qu'une envie : celle de m'enfuir en courant. Ni une ni deux, je me lève du lit et pars en direction de l'entrée où sont éparpillées les affaires que Peeta a envoyées promener un peu partout. J'attrape mes sous-vêtements que j'enfile rapidement, et me baisse à nouveau pour récupérer ma jupe.

Peeta me voit faire et je l'entends dire derrière moi :

_Je… Je dois te laisser… A tout à l'heure.

Il raccroche rapidement et se précipite vers moi dans l'entrée du studio.

_Attends Kat' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me demande-t-il paniqué.

_Je m'en vais, je fais nonchalamment en me rhabillant sous son nez.

_Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

_Ecoute Peeta… N'insiste pas ! Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. Claudia t'attend non ?, je rajoute avec une pointe sarcasme dans la voix.

_Claudia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire entre nous ?, me répond-il interloqué.

_C'est justement la question que j'étais en train de me poser…, je fais en enfilant mon chemisier.

_Je viens justement d'arranger le coup avec elle. On a toute la soirée devant nous et…

_La soirée ? La nuit ?, je l'interromps. Et après ?

_Quoi et après ?

_Tu vas rentrer chez toi pour rassurer ta copine jusqu'à la prochaine fois ?, je m'énerve.

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me racontes !

Je ne réponds rien et mes doigts tremblent nerveusement lorsque je commence à boutonner mon chemisier.

_Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai décroché ? Tu ne la connais pas. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle aurait été capable de débarquer ici. Elle est assez jalouse pour ça !

_Comme elle a l'air charmante, je souffle en lissant les plis de mon haut. Cela dit, on ne va pas lui en vouloir, elle n'a pas totalement tort de s'inquiéter ce soir…

_Mais tu ne vas quand même pas partir maintenant à cause… de ça ?

Je tourne la tête, et réajuste mes vêtements.

_Katniss…, dit-il. Dis-moi au moins quand est-ce que je peux te revoir ?

_J'en sais rien Peeta. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait… une prochaine fois… Tout ça…, je fais en nous désignant lui et moi. Ça ne me convient pas.

_Comment ça, ça ne te convient pas ?

_Partager… Etre ton cinq à sept et savoir que tu rentres la retrouver après c'est…

_Je peux te dire exactement la même chose que je sache non ?, me coupe-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton. Ton mec il…

_Mon mec je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde ce soir, je le coupe à mon tour. Et c'est pas lui qui m'a laissé cinquante messages !

_Putain, merde Katniss, fait-il en me retenant le poignet lorsque je m'éloigne en direction de la porte.

Ce geste me provoque des picotements dans tout le bras.

_Reste…, murmure-t-il. S'il-te-plait !

Je m'extirpe de ses bras et agrippe alors la poignée de la porte sans un regard pour lui.

_Non, Je… Excuse-moi Peeta… Faut que j'y aille.

Et je le plante là…


	12. Chapter 12

Je dévale les escaliers sans me retourner, traverse le petit couloir de l'entrée et me jette contre la porte que j'ouvre à la volée. Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'adosse contre le mur et reste là, immobile quelques secondes. Il fait déjà nuit, et l'air s'est considérablement rafraîchit. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je sens la colère et l'énervement gronder dans tout mon corps. Je prends alors une grande inspiration pour faire le bilan de cette soirée. Fiasco est un qualificatif qui résume assez bien la situation… Enfin, surtout les dix dernières minutes. Je soupire lorsque je commence à avancer pour rejoindre tranquillement ma voiture garée quelques mètres plus loin dans la rue. Mes joues s'échauffent, et je sens les larmes monter. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Et au final je crois que je ne sais même pas pourquoi… Je connaissais la situation lorsque j'ai accepté de le revoir. Je savais qu'il partageait sa vie avec quelqu'un. Alors qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de réagir de cette façon ?

Je dois me faire une raison : je ne suis ni sa femme, ni sa petite amie. Je ne suis que sa maîtresse. Et probablement rien de plus qu'une simple passade… Et même si ce n'était pas encore le cas, mon impulsivité et ma jalousie viennent probablement de sceller le destin notre 'relation'. Jamais plus il ne voudra qu'on se revoit, c'est certain…

_Quelle conne !, je marmonne en arrivant à hauteur de mon véhicule. Oh bon sang, je me déteste…

Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai quitté il y a quelques minutes à peine, et même si je suis encore en colère, le manque de lui me pèse. Je n'ai déjà plus qu'une envie : faire demi-tour, et frapper à sa porte. Je veux m'engouffrer dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de sa peau, inhaler son odeur, l'embrasser, faire l'amour encore… et m'endormir contre lui. Ma stupidité m'agace et je me retiens de ne pas crier dans la rue.

Je suis lasse de trop réfléchir, d'analyser, de disséquer mes réactions, mes sentiments et tous ces moments passés à ses côtés. Machinalement, j'attrape mes clés et les fait glisser nerveusement entre mes doigts en m'appuyant contre la carrosserie de mon véhicule.

Je suis tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne l'entends pas arriver, et sursaute lorsqu'il pose une main dans mon dos et qu'il m'appelle doucement...

_Katniss...

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et ma colère se dissipe immédiatement lorsque je me fais happer par ses deux prunelles bleues. Son regard se vrille au mien quelques instants, puis se détourne, et il se met à fixer obstinément le sol. Il soupire alors et me murmure avec un ton qui me noue les entrailles :

_Excuse-moi…

Il comble la distance qui nous sépare. Je me laisse faire lorsqu'il pose doucement ses deux larges mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

_J'aurais dû couper mon téléphone… Je n'aurais jamais dû répondre… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait un truc aussi con.

La chaleur de ses paumes m'électrise. Je resserre ma prise sur mes clés de voiture, me mords la lèvre et commence à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il fait glisser son pouce sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et continue.

_Je sais que j'ai tout cassé… Cette soirée, elle était juste pour toi et moi…, murmure-t-il presque imperceptiblement en fermant les yeux alors qu'il appuie son front contre le mien.

Puis il redresse la tête et encore une fois, ses yeux d'un bleu si profond capturent les miens. J'y lis tout ce qu'il ressent, ce qui me remue encore plus. Loin de leur malice et de leur douceur habituelle, je peux y lire de la tristesse. Oh bon sang. Avec son air blessé et coupable, il arrive encore plus à me faire craquer. Je me sens fondre. Je crois qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi, je suis tout simplement incapable de lui résister.

_Kat', restes avec moi ce soir…, me dit-il la gorge serrée, ce qui me remue encore plus. S'il-te-plait…

_Peeta… je…, je balbutie en fermant les yeux lorsqu'il commence à faire rouler ses pouces au niveau de mes joues.

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner un semblant de courage avant de m'éclaircir la gorge et de lui murmurer du bout des lèvres :

_Excuse-moi…, je fais, les yeux rivés sur le trottoir.

_T'excuser de quoi ?, fait-il en glissant ses doigts sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête.

_D'avoir réagis de cette façon. De t'avoir planté comme je l'ai fait. C'était peut–être un peu… excessif…, je finis par lâcher en triturant mon trousseau de clé nerveusement.

Je me sens soudain tellement stupide, là, devant lui, de lui avoir fait une telle scène il y a quelques minutes. C'est en rougissant que je finis par lâcher en soupirant :

_Tu n'as vraiment pas gagné au change…

_Et pourquoi donc ?, dit-il en relevant les sourcils.

_Parce que je crois que je suis encore plus jalouse que ta copine…

Il rit et se contente de se pencher contre moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Peut-être… Mais personne d'autre ne me fait me sentir comme ça, Katniss. Et je ne te laisserai pas filer encore une fois, me dit-il entre deux baisers. Il se passe un truc entre nous, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Je ne réponds pas, mais je pense exactement la même chose lorsque j'écrase à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'agrippe fermement son t-shirt afin de le coller tout contre moi, et il soupire contre mes lèvres lorsque je fais lentement glisser ma langue sur les siennes. Ce contact est tellement agréable. Mon cœur fait des bonds et mon estomac se tord délicieusement. Ce n'est pas possible, ce mec aura ma peau !

N'importe qui pourrait nous voir, mais je me laisse faire lorsqu'il me plaque contre la portière de ma voiture. Ses bras m'encerclent, ses mains se font plus entreprenantes et je sens la chaleur envahir l'ensemble de mon corps lorsqu'il glisse le bout de ses doigts sous l'ourlet de ma jupe qu'il remonte tranquillement. Je souris et me met à glousser dans le creux de sa nuque. Parce qu'un nombre infini de pensées traversent mon esprit en ce moment. Et qu'aucune d'elles n'est concrètement réalisable où nous sommes, au milieu de la rue.

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas… retourner… là-haut ?, me propose-t-il entre deux baisers, en désignant de la tête l'étage du restaurant. Pour me laisser une petite chance de me rattraper ?

Je plante alors mon regard dans le sien, et vois cette lueur si particulière étinceler à nouveau dans ses yeux lorsque je me contente de lui sourire en hochant la tête de haut en bas. J'encercle alors sa nuque de mes bras, et nous commençons à rire lorsqu'il glisse ses mains sous mes fesses, me soulève et nous emmène de nouveau à l'intérieur.

Et c'est de cette façon que notre première soirée s'est terminée… L'un contre l'autre dans son lit, enchevêtré ensemble… Nos mains, nos jambes, nos lèvres, nos corps. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi belle et désirable dans les bras d'un homme que dans ceux de Peeta. Et quand je suis dans les siens, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance que cette merveilleuse sensation. Oh bon sang mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? Les sentiments qui se bousculent dans mon esprit sont si forts que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'envoler. Et maintenant que je sais que mon imaginaire ne s'était pas trompé le concernant, et que la ligne a été franchie… Même si cette situation me dépasse totalement et que je lutte encore, encore et encore pour résister à toutes ces pulsions qui me poussent sans cesse vers lui… Il y aura toujours une prochaine fois. Je le sais !

.

.

Nous sommes vendredi soir. C'est le week-end, enfin ! Je me retrouve affalée en ce début de soirée, devant la télé à rêvasser, une série plus que moyenne sous les yeux. Je porte mon pouce à ma bouche nerveusement et mon genou tressaute. Je fixe l'écran depuis au moins une heure sans trop vraiment y prêter attention. Je suis dans l'attente... Je consulte une nouvelle fois mon téléphone portable, posé sur l'accoudoir à côté de moi, dans l'espoir d'y lire enfin un message de sa part. Mais toujours rien. Alors je retourne à mon film.

C'est encore une série pleine de mièvreries. Une histoire d'amour qui dégouline de bons sentiments. Tout ce qui m'insupporte en règle générale… Mais je regarde quand même. Parce que cela me fait passer le temps. Mais aussi parce que la détente me fait un bien fou, et que j'en ai besoin ce soir.

Ma semaine a été éreintante. J'ai passé tout mon temps au bureau, dans les dossiers urgents qui n'ont pas cessés d'arriver. J'ai analysé, étudié, synthétisé, comparé tout un tas d'informations. J'ai rédigé des tas de rapports. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas un soir où je suis rentrée à la maison avant vingt-et-une heure. Épuisant ! Mais tout ça m'arrange. Parce que cela m'a permis de fuir mon appartement, et mon petit ami… Et surtout, cela m'a permis de réduire mon temps disponible à penser à Peeta… Parce qu'il est parti toute la semaine en déplacement à San Diego pour son travail... Et que je n'ai pas pu le voir… C'est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle je me suis autant investie dans mon travail. Et qu'accessoirement je fixe désespérément mon téléphone en attendant un signe de sa part.

Je m'enfonce dans mon canapé en soupirant bruyamment de frustration lorsque j'entends, dans la pièce d'à côté, la chaise de Gale traîner sur le parquet de son bureau. Ma relation avec lui se dégrade au fil des jours, et malheureusement, j'en suis la seule responsable. Il n'a évidemment aucune idée de ce qui se trame dès qu'il a le dos tourné… Et sûrement pas que je m'envoie en l'air avec un autre sans le moindre remords aussi souvent que j'en ai l'occasion.

Oh bon sang, je crois que je suis la pire des garces !

Depuis notre retour d'Espagne -il y a quelques semaines- et surtout depuis qu'un certain Peeta Mellark est entré dans ma vie, nous nous disputons très souvent. Parce que je déserte la maison, parce que je rentre tard, parce que je refuse qu'il me touche et que… nous ne faisons plus l'amour. Il insiste pourtant régulièrement sur ce dernier point et j'ai même essayé plusieurs fois de lui céder, mais je n'y arrive plus. Tout s'est inversé dans mon esprit, si bien que lorsque je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression de tromper mon amant.

Peeta…

Nous deux, ça ne fait que quatre semaines mais je n'arrive plus du tout à me sortir ce mec de la tête. Pourtant j'ai essayé d'arrêter cette liaison, tenté de toutes mes forces de l'oublier et de donner une nouvelle chance à mon couple avec Gale. Vraiment ! Mais rien à faire. Je crois qu'il faut que je me fasse une raison… Peeta me rend dingue, et je suis en train de devenir accro... Enfin «en train », non ! Je le suis complètement !

Mon portable qui se met soudain à vibrer me sort de mes réflexions. Je me jette sur l'appareil et mon visage se fend d'un large sourire lorsque j'aperçois enfin le nom de celui qui occupe toutes mes pensées sur l'écran.

« Besoin d'entendre ta voix… Je peux t'appeler ? », m'envoie-t-il simplement.

Je tourne la tête pour vérifier que je suis bien seule dans le salon et lui réponds alors hâtivement « Oui ». Je jure alors qu'il ne faut pas plus de dix secondes pour que le portable se mette à nouveau à vibrer dans ma main. Je m'empresse de faire glisser mon doigt sur l'écran de l'appareil pour décrocher, et porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

_Salut toi, je fais en souriant bêtement à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ça fait longtemps…

_Salut toi, me répond-il de sa voix chaude et grave qui me fait frémir. Bien trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis. La semaine a été interminable…

Ma respiration s'accélère et mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine lorsque je l'entends enfin. Il a ce sourire dans la voix quand il me dit ça… Misère… Je ferme les yeux et imagine ses adorables fossettes se dessiner sur son visage, et ses lèvres s'étirer en ce large sourire qui me fait tant d'effet... Oui… Celui qui me donne envie de m'accrocher à sa nuque et de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne à chaque fois, tant il le rend sexy.

_Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as manqué, rajoute-t-il tout bas.

_Toi non plus…, je lui murmure sur le même ton.

_Tu es seule ?

Je tourne la tête en direction de la porte entre-ouverte du bureau de Gale, et commence à entortiller le bas de mon pull entre mes doigts.

_Hmmm. Pas vraiment, mais disons que c'est tout comme…, je fais en haussant les épaules. Et toi ?

_Oui. Je viens juste d'arriver à San Francisco en fait...

_Mais tu ne devais pas rentrer demain ?, je l'interroge, surprise.

_Disons que je me suis arrangé pour terminer un jour plus tôt… Et comme j'ai enfin une minute à moi et que je voulais entendre le son de ta voix…

_En fait, tu ne peux plus du tout te passer de moi ?, je lâche alors, moqueuse.

_Parce que tu en doutais encore ?, me répond-il en riant.

_Possible…

_Tu ne devrais pas. Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Non, rien de particulier…, je fais nonchalamment, toujours en lissant le bas de mon pull entre mes doigts. Je suis allongée sur mon canapé et je regarde la télé…

_Oh. J'imaginais plus une réponse du genre 'je pensais à toi et me remémorais notre dernier tête-à-tête torride'…, souffle-t-il avec espièglerie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer contre mon téléphone portable. Mon Dieu… Ce fameux tête-à-tête… Celui qu'il m'a laissé comme un délicieux souvenir juste avant son départ pour San Diego, en plein milieu de son restaurant après la fermeture… Certaines tables et le piano du bar doivent encore s'en souvenir. J'ai terriblement chaud tout à coup ! Peeta est un amant attentionné… doux… passionné… et indéniablement torride… Oh la la oui ! Torride ! Lui, comme nos tête-à-tête endiablés d'ailleurs. Et de bien des façons...

_Tu y pensais toi ?, je le taquine.

_Evidemment ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… Et si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de regarder la télé…, poursuit-il. Et bien… Je me disais que ce soir…

_Ce soir ?, je l'encourage.

_Et bien… On aurait peut-être pu sortir ?

_Sortir ?

_Oui ?! Un ciné, un dîner, et…

_Et ?

_Et… Je me disais qu'on aurait pu… finir la soirée dans mon appartement…, me susurre-t-il, taquin.

_Oh vraiment ?, je le taquine à mon tour.

_Hmmm hmmm ? Dans ce grand le lit qui ne nous a pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine.

_C'est terriblement tentant Monsieur Mellark, je souffle doucement. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister à une proposition comme celle-là...

_Alors ne me résiste pas ! Et puis, n'oublies pas que nous avons une semaine entière à rattraper.

_Parce que tu penses réellement réussir à rattraper mes sept jours de frustration en deux ou trois petite heures ?

_Tu sous estimes mes performances ?

J'éclate de rire lorsque Peeta enchaîne sur un ton nettement plus sérieux.

_Et fait, comme personne ne m'attend avant demain soir… Enfin… J'avais imaginé que pour une fois, tu resterais avec moi toute la nuit…

J'arrête de rire aussitôt et me redresse dans me canapé. Nous avons déjà passé de nombreuses soirées tous les deux mais c'est la première fois qu'il me propose de passer la nuit entière ensemble. Je sens mes joues qui commencent à rougir et je me mords la lèvre. La perspective de passer toute une nuit avec lui me provoque un frisson d'excitation et je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'une voix, derrière moi, m'interroge.

_Avec qui tu parles ?

Surprise, je manque de faire tomber mon téléphone. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine et je sursaute en voyant Gale aussi près de moi. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Je suis prise au dépourvu et me sens prise en faute.

_Je dois te laisser, je te rappelle !, je lâche un peu plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu au moment au Gale s'assoit à mes côtés sur le canapé.

_Attend tu ne m'as pas…, commence Peeta mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer et raccroche en quatrième vitesse.

Gale s'affale à côté de moi, et agrippe la télécommande posée entre nous pour zapper sur une autre chaîne sans me demander mon avis. Je hausse les sourcils et le regarde faire sans rien dire. Le malaise que j'ai ressenti il y a quelques secondes et immédiatement remplacé par l'exaspération. Et dire qu'il n'est dans la même pièce que moi que depuis moins de deux minutes...

_C'était qui ?, me questionne-t-il en appuyant distraitement sur la télécommande pour passer d'une chaine à l'autre.

_Hein ? Ermmm… C'était Madge…, je balbutie en essayant de paraitre le plus naturelle possible.

Il ne semble pas trouver de programmes à son goût car il éteint subitement la télévision, jette la télécommande un peu plus loin et se tourne vers moi.

_Et elle voulait quoi Madge ?, demande-t-il en passant un bras autour de mon épaule pour m'attirer tout contre lui.

Ma bouche s'assèche et le poids que j'ai dans l'estomac, et qui m'est devenu si familier lorsqu'il est à mes côtés, refait de suite son apparition. Je tente de faire bonne figure et me love contre son torse, comme je l'aurais fait sans réfléchir il y a quelques semaines en arrière. Mais cette proximité entre nous ne me met vraiment pas à l'aise. C'est plus fort que moi. Ce n'est pas ce parfum que j'ai envie de respirer. Ce n'est pas contre ce corps que j'ai envie de me blottir. Ce n'est tout simplement pas dans ces bras-là que j'ai envie de me trouver. Je me tourne un peu et me replace pour trouver une position plus ou moins confortable et lui réponds :

_Elle veut qu'on se retrouve ce soir. Faire une soirée entre filles…

_Encore ?, se plaint-il en caressant distraitement ma nuque avec ses doigts. J'avais autre chose en tête pour ce soir moi…

Un frisson parcourt mon corps lorsque, pour illustrer sa pensée, je le sens se rapprocher de moi, et murmurer dans mon oreille en souriant :

_Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si…

Sa main droite glisse contre ma hanche, puis ma taille, et sa bouche se posent dans mon cou avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa pensée. Je m'agrippe à son dos lorsqu'il me pousse doucement à m'allonger sur le canapé et qu'il s'installe entre mes jambes. Ses lèvres papillonnent sur ma peau, pendant que ses mains remontent doucement mon t-shirt. Je ferme alors très fort les yeux et me raidis au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau découverte. Il soupire et je le sens alors s'écarter doucement de moi.

_Tout va bien ?, me demande-t-il en se relevant légèrement.

_Hmmmoui, pourquoi ?, je lui demande d'un air que je veux surpris.

Il ne dit rien, se contente de me fixer quelques secondes avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage au niveau de ma nuque. Je ferme à nouveau les paupières. Il presse son corps contre le mien, et si j'avais encore le moindre doute, son entre-jambe tendu à travers son pantalon me rappelle clairement qu'il ne compte pas en rester à de simples caresses ce soir ! Mon cœur s'accélère dans ma poitrine et je sens la panique m'envahir. Revoilà cette désagréable sensation dans le creux de mon estomac. La culpabilité. Je suis avec mon petit ami mais c'est mon amant qui vient troubler mes pensées. J'ai de nouveau l'impression de le tromper... Alors lorsque ses baisers descendent le long de ma mâchoire, et que ses mains atteignent les boutons de mon pantalon, mes paupières s'ouvrent brusquement.

_Je… Non, je m'empresse de déclarer pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Merde. Sans réfléchir, je pose mes mains sur son torse pour arrêter son geste et le repousse d'un geste vif. Gale se redresse alors, de sorte à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?, me demande-t-il, légèrement agacé.

Il me laisse m'asseoir en s'écartant de moi, et me sonde. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et finis par lâcher :

_Mais… Ermmm… Rien !

_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, mordant nerveusement l'intérieur de ma joue.

_Non… Rien… C'est moi… C'est juste… Il faut que je me prépare, je fais en m'extirpant de ses bras.

_Attends, tu es sérieuse ?, m'interroge-t-il en levant les sourcils. Tu vas vraiment me planter là pour aller t'amuser ? Maintenant ?

_Pourquoi ? C'est un problème ?, je lui demande.

_A ton avis ?, me fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me lève d'un bond, et réajuste mes vêtements tant bien que mal. Je fuis le regard de Gale qui va certainement me demander ce qui me prend de réagir de cette façon. A raison ! Mais le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

_Ecoute… J'ai quand même bien le droit de voir mes amies non ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes un couple que nous devons passer tout notre temps… collés l'un à l'autre.

_Il y a quand même une légère nuance entre vouloir faire l'amour à sa copine et lui coller aux basques vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, non ?, se défend-il en se redressant devant moi.

_De quoi est-ce qu'on est en train de parler là ?, je fais, clairement agacée. Tu me prends la tête parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour, là, maintenant ?

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Depuis qu'on est rentré d'Espagne, tu es devenue distante. On se parle plus, on se voit à peine…

_N'importe quoi !

_On ne fait plus que se croiser Kat ! C'est vrai, et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas deviner ce que j'ai fait de mal ou ce qui ne va pas, si tu ne m'en parles pas. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe, là-dedans, me dit-il en pointant son index sur ma tête.

_Ecoute, je suis désolée, mais c'est juste que… c'est pas le moment. Avec mon travail… Tout ça… Ça me préoccupe… Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça, tu peux comprendre non ?

_La bonne excuse, souffle-t-il, amer. Mais quand ce n'est pas le boulot, c'est tes copines… Quand ce n'est pas tes copines, tu es fatiguée… Tu rentres trop tard… Tu as tes règles…

Il marque une pause, passe une main dans ses cheveux, et soupire longuement avant de reprendre.

_Ça va faire un mois qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour.

_Non mais attends, parce que tu comptes les jours en plus ?

_Oui je compte les jours, s'énerve-t-il.

_Après toutes ces années ensemble… Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais on peut quand même aspirer à autre chose qu'une simple histoire de sexe non ? J'ose espérer qu'il n'y a pas que ça entre toi et moi…

_Evidemment !, s'énerve-t-il à nouveau. Mais la prochaine étape, c'est quoi ? Tu vas bientôt me reprocher de t'aimer et d'avoir envie de toi ?

_Non ! Mais de me voir uniquement comme celle qui te permet de tirer régulièrement ton coup quand ça te chante… Oui !

Il souffle un petit rire par le nez avant de me lancer froidement.

_Ma main droite est plus efficace que toi de ce point de vue là…

Ses derniers mots se perdent dans le silence le plus assourdissant que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je reste fixée à son regard froid, tandis que je cherche les mots pour lui répondre… Et que je ne les trouve pas. Au lieu de ça, je traverse la pièce en direction de la porte d'entrée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

J'attrape mon téléphone que je fourre dans mon sac, prends ma veste, et me dirige vers la porte pour sortir. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me rattrape pour m'empêcher de partir… Mais il ne se passe rien. Gale reste silencieux et je me résigne à passer la porte sans me retourner.

Je pousse la porte de l'entrée de l'immeuble, et immédiatement, je sens le vent commencer à fouetter mon visage. Je remonte le col de ma veste et commence à marcher en direction de ma voiture. Je fouille dans mon sac pour en sortir mon téléphone et c'est presque sans m'en rendre compte que mes doigts compose machinalement le numéro de Peeta…  



	13. Chapter 13

_C'est pas possible…, je gémis bruyamment au volant de ma voiture lorsque le feu passe au rouge devant moi.

Quarante minutes… C'est le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour rejoindre Marina District. A l'écart du centre -et donc assez loin de chez moi et de nos rendez-vous habituels-, c'est dans ce quartier du front de mer, au nord de la ville, que Peeta m'a proposé que l'on se rejoigne après mon appel. Mais ce qui aurait dû me prendre un petit quart d'heure s'est transformé en un véritable parcours du combattant. Entre les feux et la circulation… A croire que toute la population de San Francisco s'est donnée rendez-vous ici !

Je regarde l'horloge sur mon tableau de bord. Vingt-deux heures. Je crois que le ciné que Peeta voulait faire va finalement tomber à l'eau…

_Allez !, je siffle à la voiture devant moi qui prend un temps indéfinissable pour redémarrer, lorsque le feu passe à nouveau au vert.

Je m'engage dans un parking au moment où une voiture quitte son emplacement. Dans mon malheur, il m'arrive d'avoir un peu de bol… Je me glisse à sa place, entre deux véhicules, et me hâte de sortir.

Vendredi soir, les rues sont noires de monde. Oh bon sang… Je commence à paniquer, ne sachant pas comment le retrouver au milieu de cette foule. Je glisse ma main dans mon sac pour récupérer mon téléphone portable et c'est à cet instant que je l'aperçois au loin. Le manque, l'attente… Toutes ces émotions se libèrent alors pour faire place au soulagement. Et quand les yeux de Peeta se posent sur moi alors que je suis encore à quelques mètres, ils s'écarquillent. Comme dans un film au ralenti, j'avance pour aller à sa rencontre. Il comble la distance qui nous sépare et c'est naturellement que je me glisse dans ses bras et enserre sa taille avec les miens pour l'attirer tout contre moi. Je niche ma tête dans le creux de sa nuque alors qu'il me serre contre lui. Fort. Comme si il avait besoin de moi autant que moi je peux avoir besoin de lui. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux alors que ma main glisse dans son dos, remontant de ses reins jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Et puis après un temps qui me parait vraiment trop court, Peeta se dégage de notre étreinte. Il se penche alors, et dépose ses lèvres contre ma joue, juste à côté de mon oreille.

_Tu m'as manqué, me murmure-t-il doucement. Sept jours sans te voir… C'était long… Terriblement long !

Depuis que nous avons débuté cette liaison, nous n'avons jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de s'être appelés… Mais quelques messages ou photos échangés n'ont vraiment rien de comparable au fait de retrouver le confort de ses bras… Je relève la tête pour croiser son regard et des frissons parcourent l'ensemble de mon corps.

_Pour moi aussi…, je lui murmure en souriant.

Alors quand Peeta se penche à nouveau vers moi, et qu'il scelle ses lèvres aux miennes… Je fonds aussitôt ! En même temps, qui pourrait résister à la douceur de ses lèvres et à ce genre de baiser dont lui seul à le secret ?

Je ne retiens pas le petit gémissement de frustration qui s'échappe de ma gorge lorsqu'il rompt notre baiser et qu'il s'éloigne de quelques centimètres.

_Et si on y allait ?, me fait-il en passant un bras derrière mon épaule.

.

La nuit est tombée maintenant. La fête bat son plein comme tous les weekends dans ce quartier animé de la ville. Les canettes jonchent le sol, les gens chantent, les odeurs de hot-dogs, de burgers, et de frites parviennent jusqu'à mon nez. Et nous déambulons dans les rues de la Marina, main dans la main, comme un vrai couple.

Peeta me raconte la semaine qu'il a passé à San Diego pour son travail : ses rendez-vous, ses visites, les investisseurs… Et c'est très étrange, car nous sommes là, tous les deux, à parler de nos vies comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours… Il me lance des regards tendres et me glisse à l'oreille qu'il n'a pas cessé de penser à moi. Je rougis et glousse comme une collégienne.

Quand nous nous arrêtons dans un petit Fish & chips pour acheter de quoi manger, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je découvre un message de Gale s'excusant pour son attitude et me demandant si je compte rentrer ce soir. Je relève alors les yeux vers Peeta, qui se contente d'embrasser le haut de ma tête sans faire le moindre commentaire. Je décide d'éteindre l'appareil au moment où il récupère sa portion de frites et sa boisson, et fourre le téléphone tout au fond de mon sac. Ce soir, cette nuit, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de pensées parasites. Il n'y a que Peeta et moi.

Lorsque nous marchons le long du front de mer, je sens sa main chercher la mienne, et bien vite, ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens. Je m'appuie sur le garde-corps et observe en silence les lumières des ferrys au loin, et les nuages s'effilocher au-dessus du Golden Gate Bridge tout illuminé. Peeta dépose la barquette de frites et sa boisson sur la rambarde et puis je sens son corps se blottir contre le mien -son ventre contre mon dos- et ses bras enserrer ma taille. Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule, et des frissons parcourent mes épaules et se propagent dans mon dos lorsque je sens ses lèvres effleurer ma nuque.

_Tu veux en parler ?, m'interroge-t-il.

Je pioche distraitement dans la barquette de frites et en mange quelques-unes avant de répondre.

_Tu sais… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

_Mais encore ?

_Toujours les mêmes reproches…Qu'on ne se voit plus, qu'on ne se parle plus, qu'il n'y a plus rien…, je marque une pause, de physique entre nous. Et puis ça s'est envenimé…

_Mets-toi sa place. Ça doit être une véritable torture de ne pas pouvoir te toucher…, me souffle-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres au niveau de ma nuque.

_Oh… Je devrais le laisser faire alors ?, je lui réponds en frémissant.

Il s'arrête net et relève un sourcil.

_Sûrement pas !, fait-il en venant mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

Je ris, ferme les yeux et appuie ma tête contre sa poitrine. Il fait doucement rouler ses pouces au niveau de mes hanches et ses lèvres, de retour dans mon cou, son souffle chaud qui se saccade contre ma peau me font soupirer de bonheur. Je suis là, dans ses bras et si j'avais su, avant de rencontrer Peeta, qu'il bouleverserait ma vie à ce point, je n'aurais probablement pas pu le croire. Je me sens bien avec lui. Le temps semble suspendu.

Il brise cependant ce moment d'intimité avec une bien drôle de question.

_Parles-moi de lui.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire nerveux. Lui parler de Gale ? Maintenant ?

_Pourquoi ?, je fais légèrement sur la défensive.

Aborder ce sujet avec lui me mets légèrement mal à l'aise. Est-ce que je lui en pose moi, des questions, sur celle avec qui il partage sa vie ?

_Je suis tout simplement curieux, me répond-il, le visage impassible.

_Tu veux savoir quoi ? Si il mérite que je le trompe ?, je dis en relevant les sourcils.

_Katniss… Je te rappelle que je trompe aussi Claudia avec toi aussi souvent que j'en ai l'occasion…

Touché !

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ma façon de lui répondre. Puis je finis par lui dire :

_Gale… C'est… Il n'est pas…, je commence, hésitante. C'est quelqu'un de… bien !

Je pioche à nouveau dans l'assiette remplie de frites et continue, reposant mes mains sur la rambarde.

_Il est gentil, ambitieux, charmant, plutôt bea…

_Arrête !, me coupe Peeta en posant sa main sur la mienne.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir alors ?, je lui demande, interloquée.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de soupirer longuement.

_Je suis avec Claudia depuis cinq ans maintenant…, me dit-il, sans lâcher ma main. Jusqu'à mon dernier voyage en Europe, je pensais que j'étais parfaitement heureux…

_Peeta…

_C'est vrai ! J'ai un boulot qui me plait… Plusieurs restaurants qui marchent plutôt bien… Un appartement vraiment sympa… J'ai des tas d'amis… Une famille qui est ce qu'elle est… Mais une famille quand même. Et Claudia… Elle a toujours été là pour me soutenir dans mes projets… Elle m'encourage dans ma vie personnelle et professionnelle… On s'aime… Mais…

_Mais ?, je l'encourage à continuer.

_Mais tu es apparue dans ma vie, et…

_Et nous avons couché ensemble…, je termine pour lui, en détournant le regard.

_Je ne le regrette pas Katniss, me reprend-il vivement en caressant la paume de main, avant d'ajouter d'une voix grave. Je ne le regrette pas, et c'est bien ça le problème. Je ne regrette rien. Rien… Bizarrement…

Nous n'avons jamais parlé franchement de notre 'relation' avant ce soir, et je me rends compte à cet instant que Peeta ressent exactement la même chose que moi. Il se sent coupable envers Claudia, comme je peux l'être avec Gale, mais ni lui, ni moi, n'éprouvons le moindre regret ou remord. Et c'est vrai que ce sentiment est étrange, pour tous les deux…

_Tu es heureuse avec lui ?, me demande-t-il soudain.

_Je… le croyais…

_En fait, nous en sommes au même point, poursuit Peeta en entremêlant ses doigts aux miens.

_Hmmm. Je pensais être heureuse et puis je t'ai rencontré. Et…

_Et tout ton petit monde s'est foutrement casser la gueule.

_Un peu… Mais tout ça, c'est uniquement à cause de ton sourire ravageur auquel il est presque impossible de résister, je le taquine avec un petit rire.

_Tu es en train de dire que tout est de ma faute ?, réplique Peeta.

_Exactement !

Je lui souris lorsque nos regards se croisent.

_Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de résister au tiens…, me chuchote-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

.

Après nous être baladés pendant près d'une demi-heure le long du front de mer, Peeta me propose d'aller à la dernière séance de cinéma de la soirée. Il est un peu tard, mais c'est encore jouable. Alors nous nous dirigeons tranquillement dans le parking souterrain où se trouve à sa voiture. Il profite furtivement de l'obscurité pour tenter de me voler quelques baisers, mais je l'en empêche, ce qui le fait râler. Sa petite moue boudeuse me fait sourire, et je me mets à rire. D'un rire franc qui ricoche de mur en mur, et résonne dans tout l'espace autour de nous.

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime entendre ton rire, me souffle-t-il lorsque nous arrivons à hauteur de son véhicule.

_Ah oui ? Je vais faire mon possible pour rire encore plus souvent…

Alors qu'il s'apprête à aller m'ouvrir la portière du côté passager, je m'adosse contre la carrosserie, noue mes bras autour de son cou et l'attire contre moi. Je regarde rapidement autour de nous, à droite puis à gauche. Il n'y a personne, le parking est désert. Alors je lui susurre dans le creux de l'oreille.

_Embrasse-moi !

Il s'écarte légèrement, fait doucement glisser ses doigts sur ma joue et me regarde au fond des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche et que nos lèvres se touchent. D'abord doux, le baiser devient rapidement beaucoup plus intense. Ma bouche s'attarde sur la sienne et nos souffles se mêlent. Ses doigts glissent tout en douceur sur mes épaules, puis ma taille, mes hanches et il m'attire un peu plus à lui, liant étroitement mon corps au sien. Je me laisse faire lorsqu'il inverse nos positions et qu'il se retrouve contre la voiture, à ma place. Doucement, ses mains descendent, et ses doigts s'enroulent et s'accrochent aux poches arrière de mon jean pour pétrir mes fesses. Mon estomac se tord délicieusement.

_Mmmmh Peeta…, je gémis faiblement.

Il tâtonne au niveau de la portière avant droite, et une fois ouverte, il se penche en arrière pour s'engouffrer dans le véhicule. Il agrippe fermement mes hanches au passage, m'entraînant avec lui, et je me retrouve à chevaucher ses hanches au moment où il fait claquer la porte pour refermer derrière moi.

_Et le film ?

_On a déjà loupé le début de toute façon…

Mon corps est attiré et plaqué au sien par ses mains dans le creux de mes reins. J'enlace son cou sans réfléchir avec mes bras en le laissant faire, alors que ses doigts glissent avec lenteur en direction de mes fesses. Je me cambre contre lui au moment où il bascule ma tête en arrière et que ses lèvres fondent sur ma gorge où il dépose une infinité de baisers.

_On devrait… retourner... chez toi…, je fais en caressant l'arrière de sa nuque.

_Pourquoi faire ?, me répond-il sans décoller ses lèvres de ma peau.

_Parce que… nous sommes en plein milieu d'un parking souterrain…

_Et alors ?, souffle-t-il entre deux baisers alors qu'il enlève ma veste et la jette sur la banquette arrière.

Je sens alors ses mains se glisser sous mon pull et le remonter doucement. Il ne prend même pas la peine de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et se contente de le soulever au-dessus de ma poitrine, en même temps que mon haut.

_Peeta !, j'halète. Il y a… nous… nous ne sommes pas seuls ici !

_Les vitres sont teintées…, grogne-t-il lorsqu'il englobe ma poitrine de ses larges mains. Et nous étions beaucoup plus nombreux quand je t'ai fait l'amour dans l'avion…

_Dans les toilettes de l'avion…, je rectifie du bout des lèvres.

Le bruit d'une moto qui démarre résonne un peu plus loin lorsqu'il me murmure aux creux de mon oreille, tel un conspirateur.

_Et moi, je me rappelle avoir fait des choses… vraiment très très indécentes… en dehors de ces toilettes…

Je me redresse soudain, relève la tête, et croise son regard noir de désir. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, et il ne dit rien. Seule sa respiration, aussi erratique que la mienne, trahit son excitation. Et je crois qu'à cet instant, la mienne est palpable. Je sais que nous ne devrions pas faire ça là où nous sommes. Mais je refuse de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ce que je ressens.

Je soupire et me mords la lèvre inférieure, me sentant complètement incapable de lui résister. Et avec ses cheveux en bataille qui lui retombent sur le visage… Ses joues rougies… Et la façon dont il me regarde. Bon sang, ce mec n'est pas juste canon ! Non, il est à tomber !

_Ca me rend dingue, souffle-t-il soudain en lâchant ma poitrine pour déposer ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage.

_Quoi ?

_Quand tu fais ça…, me dit-il en effleurant du pouce la lèvre que je mordille en souriant.

Mon corps se met à frissonner, gagner par le désir qui bouillonne dans mes veines. J'attrape alors son visage à deux mains et plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Le bout de ma langue effleure ses lèvres dans une demande silencieuse et il ouvre les siennes en réponse. Et plus le baiser se prolonge, plus le désir que j'ai pour lui s'intensifie.

Les mains de Peeta quittent alors mon visage et viennent se loger au niveau de mon bassin, qu'il commence à faire basculer d'avant en arrière. Je presse ma poitrine contre son torse en laissant échapper un léger gémissement tandis que ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour descendre en direction de mon décolleté. Il me fait légèrement basculer en arrière, prend ma poitrine en coupe, et l'approche de ses lèvres. J'ai du mal à contrôler mon souffle et glisse mes doigts dans ses épais cheveux blonds pour exercer une certaine pression. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête de me toucher. Oh non, surtout pas ! C'est tellement bon…

Mes doigts retracent toutes les lignes de son corps. Ses épaules, ses pectoraux, et son ventre plat… Et puis je me redresse un peu et tâtonne vers la braguette de Peeta, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Un halètement glisse de ses lèvres lorsque je commence à défaire le bouton de son jean.

_Un coup de main ?, me susurre-t-il lorsqu'il approche ses mains des miennes, et m'aide à venir à bout de sa fermeture.

Je ris légèrement et repose mes lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'il relève un peu les hanches et qu'ensemble, nous baissons son pantalon et son boxer d'une traite au niveau de ses cuisses.

_Hé bien Monsieur Mellark…, je fais moqueusement. Je vois que je vous ai vraiment manqué…

_Tu vas voir…, fait-il en s'attaquant au bouton de mon pantalon.

Je me contorsionne pour enlever mon jean et ma culotte et je me cogne la tête au plafond. Faire l'amour dans une voiture, à l'avant et en jean, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique !

Peeta se met à rire. Il m'aide à tirer sur le bas de mon pantalon, avec bien du mal, pour finir par envoyer valser le tout dans l'habitacle. Et puis il m'attire et je me colle contre lui. Je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces lorsqu'il me soulève doucement les hanches et qu'il fait lentement glisser sa main en direction de mon bas-ventre. Nous sommes au milieu d'un parking et les gens vont et viennent autour de nous, peuvent probablement nous entendre et nous voir, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Franchement, je suis trop excitée pour m'en soucier.

_Oh Peeta, ne t'arrête pas…, je gémis plus que je n'articule alors que ses doigts vont et viennent contre moi.

Je ferme les yeux, et me cambre, me penche en arrière. Tellement que sans le vouloir, j'appuie sur le volant et klaxonne avec le bas de mon dos. Un bruit tonitruant résonne soudain dans tout le sous-sol. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je sens mon cœur chuter dans ma poitrine. Peeta sursaute en même temps que moi, et nous nous figeons instantanément, avant de réalisé que mes fesses sont les uniques responsables de ce moment de stress. Nous regardons autour de nous, pour être sûr de n'avoir attiré l'attention de personne. Et puis nous éclatons de rire.

Nous échangeons un long regard. Un regard qui se passe de mot. Nous sommes au-delà de ça en cet instant. Peeta m'offre un sourire timide avant de se pencher tout contre moi et de frotter sa joue contre la mienne. Sentir sa barbe de trois jours, piquante et sensuelle à la fois, sur mon visage me fait frissonner…

_Bon Mademoiselle Everdeen… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, me souffle-t-il.

_Et si nous allions continuer notre soirée dans ton appartement ?


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ignore l'heure qu'il peut être, mais il doit être très tôt la chambre est encore plongée dans la pénombre. Je mets quelques minutes à retrouver la réalité. Doucement, je m'extrais d'un rêve dans lequel je m'abandonnais à mon amant et me surprends à regretter que ce ne soit qu'un songe… Je soupire, passe une main dans mes cheveux et tente de rouler sur le dos. C'est à ce moment que je prends soudain conscience de la chaleur d'un corps contre le mien.

Peeta…

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'étirer mon visage lorsque la merveilleuse nuit que nous avons passé ensemble me revient en mémoire… Tous les baisers et les caresses qu'il a déposés sur mon corps m'ont clairement fait perdre la tête. Je crois que ça a été la nuit la plus sensuelle, la plus érotique de toute ma vie…

_Hmmmmmm…

Je m'étire langoureusement, heureuse que tout ceci soit bien réel, et qu'il soit là, près de moi. Il est plaqué contre moi, dans mon dos, et m'a emprisonnée dans ses bras. Je savoure la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne... son odeur… son souffle chaud contre ma nuque… Et je devine à sa respiration qui vient de changer qu'il est réveillé lui aussi.

_J'attends impatiemment ce moment depuis des heures…, me souffle-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. Il était temps que tu quittes les bras de Morphée.

Il se presse tout contre moi. Je mordille ma lèvre et avec un petit soupir, je me tortille dans ses bras et me retourne pour lui faire face.

Son étreinte se desserre à peine, et je sens sa main trainer de haut en bas dans mon dos. Je recule légèrement la tête, juste assez pour croiser le bleu de ses yeux.

_Bonjour toi…, marmonne-t-il, ses lèvres se courbant pour m'offrir un magnifique sourire.

_Salut, je lui réponds du bout des lèvres. Bien dormi ?

_Mmmmh Mmmmh, se contente-t-il de répondre en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans cesser ses caresses.

Sa voix grave agit sur moi et me fait délicieusement frissonner. Je m'écarte légèrement de lui et me relève un peu pour attraper la couverture et la ramener sur nous, mais voyant que je me redresse, il resserre sa prise sur moi.

_Non… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me dit-il en me pressant tout contre lui. Ne te sauve pas…

Il me serre à nouveau contre lui, de façon très possessive. Je lâche alors les draps et rends les armes immédiatement. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras.

_Je ne vais nulle part…, je fais lorsque ses doigts glissent avec nonchalance sur le col de ma chemise.

Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire la sienne d'ailleurs… Dans laquelle je me suis glissée juste avant de m'endormir.

_C'est très sexy tout ça…, grogne-t-il en laissant glisser ses doigts sur les premiers boutons.

Je mords à nouveau mes lèvres et tente de réprimer le sourire qui s'étend sur mon visage lorsqu'il défait lentement, un à un, les boutons de mon haut. Il finit par atteindre le bas de la chemise, et écarte les pans pour pouvoir faire lentement rouler ses doigts sur ma peau découverte. Et quand je me retrouve là, presque nue devant lui, je le vois lécher distraitement ses lèvres et une petite étincelle s'allumer dans ses yeux, l'embraser tout entier. Le désir.

_Tu es tellement belle, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi, et nos sourires se répondent avant qu'il ne retire mon haut, et ne le jette un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Je lui offre mes lèvres, renversant ma tête pour que notre baiser devienne plus profond, plus intense, plus passionné. Pressée contre son torse, je passe ma paume sur sa nuque avant de descendre au niveau de son buste. Lui ne cesse de m'embrasser, de m'enlacer, de caresser chaque parcelle de ma peau. Nos langues se caressent, nos bouches jouent l'une avec l'autre. Je m'abandonne complètement.

Je gémis de plaisir lorsque sa bouche dérape de mes lèvres à mon menton, puis dérive lentement dans mon cou. Il ne s'est pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, et le contact de sa joue rugueuse contre ma peau me donne la chair de poule. J'adore ça ! Ses baisers se répandent partout sur ma peau, laissant derrière eux une trainée de feu. Puis, il m'attire encore plus à lui en s'emparant de ma cuisse, et soulève ma jambe pour que je l'accroche à sa hanche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau, quand je sens ses doigts, délicatement, passer sous moi. Un tressaillement de plaisir voyage tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se met à dessiner sur ma peau des petites caresses qui me font frissonner. Ses doigts m'effleurent délicieusement de longues minutes, mais il stoppe toujours sa main à quelques centimètres de là où je brûle d'envie qu'elle s'aventure. L'impatience me torture.

_Peeta…, je râle en soulevant mes hanches. Ça t'amuse de me faire languir ?

_Oh oui… J'adore ça !, me souffle-t-il, visiblement très content de lui.

Il fait lentement remonter sa main le long de ma cuisse et puis il s'aventure enfin plus haut. Un sourire espiègle, dévoilant ses adorables fossettes, éclaire son visage lorsqu'il effleure délicatement mon bas-ventre.

_Madame est aussi du matin à ce que je vois ?, me susurre-t-il au creux de mon oreille, moqueusement.

_Tais-toi…, je soupire, frémissant de plaisir, lorsque je sens deux de ses doigts s'insérer doucement en moi.

Habile, expert, il joue de longue minute avec mon point le plus sensible, s'enfonce à nouveau, se retire, alternant entre caresses douces et plus profondes. Misère, il fait ça tellement bien... Je suis merveilleusement près de perdre toute notion du temps, de l'espace. Ma respiration s'accélère. Et je sens la sienne faire de même. Oh putain, c'est trop bon. Je suis à ça ! Juste à ça…

_Peeta… S'il-te-plait !, je gémis bruyamment lorsque mon plaisir atteint son point culminant.

_J'adore quand tu me supplies, me répond-il, en accélérant le rythme de ses doigts.

Il m'embrasse alors profondément, pour étouffer mes gémissements. Et puis il s'écarte lentement pendant que je redescend de mon petit nuage.

_Ca m'excite à un point… Tu n'as pas idée…, murmure-t-il contre ma bouche, taquin.

J'en ai pourtant un léger apperçu lorsque quand il retire sa main, aggripe mes hanches, me repousse sur le dos et roule sur moi, son entre-jambe entre en contact avec ma hanche. Je tremble encore lorsque Peeta s'installe entre mes jambes, glisse un de ses bras en-dessous de ma nuque, et qu'il dépose l'autre au niveau de mon visage, le long de ma joue.

_C'était bien…, je murmure béatement du bout des lèvres. Des réveils comme celui là, j'en veux bien tous les jours…

Il souffle un petit rire par le nez avant de déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Ca peut se faire… Tu sais… Je crois que je pourrais bien y prendre goût…, marmonne-t-il tel un conspirateur en se pressant tout contre moi.

_Ah ah, tu es fou !, je ris, lorsqu'il vient nicher son visage dans le creux de ma nuque et qu'il me chatouille avec sa barbe de trois jours.

_Oh oui complètement, grogne-t-il entre deux baisers. Fou de ton corps… Fou de toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te laisser t'en aller.

Il se redresse alors, et, du bout des doigts, caresse doucement mon visage en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard est si doux que je m'y perds. Il me donne la sensation de me voir comme d'autre personne ne me voit.

Il replace délicatement les quelques mèches rebelles qui bordent mon visage.

_Je suis sérieux.

J'écarquille alors grand les yeux, et sur le coup, je ne réponds rien, pas certaine de voir où il veut en venir. Je sens mon souffle qui se bloque dans ma gorge lorsqu'il me dévisage, d'une mine que je ne sais pas déchiffrer.

_Sérieux ?, je finis par lâcher prudemment. Comment ça sérieux ? Je ne… Enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

_Eh bien… Je te parle de toi… de moi…, me souffle-t-il lorsqu'il entortille autour de ses doigts une mèche de mes cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller. De nous…

Il vrille ses deux prunelles bleues aux miennes. J'ai soudain des frissons, une sensation étrange qui me secoue tout le corps. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme sans rien dire. Je sens mes joues s'échauffer sous son regard pesant.

_J'aime vraiment les moments qu'on passe ensemble Katniss, me dit-il sans que ses doigts ne quittent mes cheveux.

_Moi aussi Peeta, je lui murmure en glissant les miens dans ses épaisses boucles blondes.

_Tous les moments, hein ?! Je ne parle pas que du sexe !, me souffle-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire terriblement sexy. Je crois que… Non je sais que je pourrais plus m'en passer !

_Vraiment ?, je le taquine lorsqu'il effleure doucement mes lèvres avec les siennes.

_Vraiment !

Je remonte légèrement mes genoux au niveau de son bassin avant de laisser retomber mes jambes et de les entrelacer aux siennes ce qui le fait frémir et lui arrache un léger grognement. Il se redresse un peu lorsqu'il sens que je me tortille sous lui, et puis il se replace, et son corps s'ancre à nouveau délicieusement au mien. Ses doigts glissent de mes cheveux à mon cou.

Mes yeux n'ont toujours pas quitté les siens lorsque je sens qu'il caresse ma joue du revers de la main. Et puis soudain, son regard se fait plus profond que d'habitude, et son ton se fait plus sérieux lorsqu'il finit par me murmurer.

_Katniss…, commence-t-il sans cesser de faire rouler son pouce au niveau de ma joue. Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ?

Mon estomac se resserre immédiatement lorsque mon cerveau enregistre ce qu'il est en train de me dire.

_On ne peut pas continuer…

_Comment ça ? Tu… Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ?

_Non, non ! Pas du tout, enchaine-t-il rapidement pour me rassurer. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que cette situation est absurde. Tu ne crois pas ?

J'essaye de bredouiller quelque chose mais le son reste bloqué dans le fond de ma gorge. Je me contente donc d'hocher la tête et de laisser retomber mes doigts de ses épais cheveux à ses épaules, dessinant distraitement des arabesques sur sa peau.

_Ce que tu m'as raconté hier soir… Les reproches que Gale te fait… Claudia me les fait aussi. Et… Enfin, tu n'es pas fatiguée de tout ça ? Les disputes… Les mensonges… ?

_Si, bien sur que si. Mais…

_Mais quoi ?, m'encourage-t-il doucement.

Mais rien en réalité. Il est évident qu'il a raison. Les mensonges, la culpabilité… Tout ceci est vraiment épuisant à la longue. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui expliquer que j'ai toujours été plus douée pour la fuite en avant que pour affronter mes problèmes… Et mon couple avec Gale en est un parfait exemple ! J'ai bien conscience qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis longtemps, bien avant ma rencontre avec Peeta d'ailleurs… Mais je ne me suis jamais sentie le courage d'affronter cette réalité en face. Car même si notre histoire est terminée depuis des lustres, cela ne rend pas la chose plus facile pour autant…

_Rien en fait… Tu as raison, je finis par murmurer du bout des lèvres.

Un soupire s'échappe de ma gorge et je détourne le regard. Je me sens tellement pathétique, là maintenant, à ressasser mon histoire avec Gale, alors qu'il est en train de me parler de nous...

Il continue de caresser mon visage du bout des doigts. Mon menton, mes joues, mon nez, mes lèvres. Il me sonde à nouveau, et semble attendre que je continue… Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Alors le silence s'installe entre nous… Mais pas un silence génant. J'écoute sa respiration calme filtrer entre ses lèvres, je sens ses hanches appuyées contre les miennes, sa cuisse qu'il remonte imperceptiblement le long de ma jambe, ses doigts qui caressent ma peau l'air de rien. Un sentiment de bien être me gagne toute entière, comme à chaque fois que je suis dans ses bras.

_Tu ne dis plus rien…, me sussure-t-il d'une voix grave qui m'électrise. C'est à moi de combler les blancs ?

Je tourne alors lentement la tête pour croiser à nouveau le bleu de ses yeux. il a vraiment une façon toute particulière de me dévisager... Et comme à chaque fois qu'il me regarde de cette façon, je me sens fondre complètement… Un large sourire s'esquisse sur son visage. Un sourire contagieux. Un petit rire m'échappe et je m'apprête à lui répondre que oui, mais Peeta me devance et m'annonce.

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers temps… Depuis que tu es dans ma vie, je me sens différent. Je… j'ai pris une décision importante.

Et malgré toute l'assurance dont il a fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant, il semble soudain mal à l'aise. Je le vois à sa façon de chercher ses mots et à sa respiration qui s'accélère. Sentant la tension gagner mon amant, je presse ma main sur la sienne pour l'inciter à se détendre. Et puis j'ouvre la bouche mais il fait glisser ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler. Il prend une inspiration hésitante et finit simplement par lâcher.

_Je l'ai quitté Katniss !

Je manque de m'étrangler, et reste un instant abasourdie par cette révélation.

_Quoi ? Non mais, je… Tu… ? Attends, tu as fais quoi ?, je bégaie. Mais… quand ?

_J'ai quitté Claudia, me répète-t-il calmement. La semaine dernière… Juste avant de partir à San Diego en fait...

J'écarquille grand les yeux tant je suis sous le choc de cette annonce à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas une seule seconde.

_Mais… Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_Je te le dis maintenant, me répond-il, imperturbable.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Ma stupeur semble l'amuser.

_Ca ne te parait pas évident ?, me souffle-t-il alors en m'offrant un magnifique sourire. Je t'ai dans la tête toute la journée… Je ne pouvais plus rester avec elle alors que je meurs d'envie d'être avec toi.

Il s'interrompt pour caresser mes tempes et continue :

_Nous deux, c'est tellement évident... Je n'ai plus envie qu'on se voit en coup de vent et que tu rentres le retrouver après… J'ai accepté ça jusqu'à maintenant parce que c'était le seul moyen d'être avec toi mais… Bon sang ça me rend complètement dingue de vous imaginer ensemble !

_Peeta…, je fais, comprenant trop bien ce qu'il veut dire.

_Je ne peux plus te partager Katniss. Je te veux tout à moi. Je veux…, il fait alors une pause et se râcle la gorge. On pourrait essayer.

Ma poitrine gonfle et le rythme de mon cœur s'accélère. Je reste pressée contre son corps chaud, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il est en train de me dire, de me convaincre que tout ceci n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination.

_Toi et moi, on sait que ça marche… Reste avec moi Katniss…

Il ferme alors les yeux. Comme si il essayait de trouver le courage de me dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Alors du bout des doigts, je caresse doucement ses pommettes, le contour de son visage, et j'effleure la petite fossette qui barre son menton. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce petit détail tellement anodin devient soudain irresistiblement craquant.

Et puis il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, et nos regards se croisent, s'accrochent. Le sien plonge en moi. Je suis prise de vertige. Blottie contre son buste, je sens son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. A moins que ce ne soit le mien ? J'ai l'impression que tout se met à tourner autour de moi. De son index, il retrace doucement le contour de ma bouche avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres :

_Je t'aime.

Je crois que j'oublie de respirer à cet instant ! Mon cerveau en ébullition hésite entre plusieurs sentiments : la panique ? Le soulagement ? L'euphorie ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça en même temps.

Peeta me sonde, son regard se vrille au mien. Je sais qu'il attend que je lui réponde, mais pour une obscure raison, j'en suis incapable. En fait, je crois que ma tête cesse carrément de fonctionner ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il interprète mal mon silence. Alors je fais la seule chose que je suis en mesure de faire : je me jette sur ses lèvres.

C'est un baiser brutal, brûlant, passionné, et surtout… délicieux. Et il me répond immédiatement avec ardeur, comme si il n'attendait que ça, en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Et puis, je sens qu'il passe sa langue contre mes lèvres. Peeta gémit alors lourdement lorsque j'entrouvre la bouche, et que délicatement, sa langue vient s'entremêler avec la mienne. Je sens soudain l'émotion me gagner et une boule de chaleur se former dans le creux de mon estomac. C'est tellement sensuel, intense, bon... Il n'y a que lui pour me faire ressentir ça, pour m'offrir un baiser de ce genre, remplit de passion, et capable de me faire perdre une bonne partie de mon sens commun.

Un gémissement résonne dans le fond de ma gorge et je sens Peeta sourire contre ma bouche. Mes mains sont fébriles et s'agrippent à sa nuque. Nos peaux se touchent et s'électrisent. Une myriade de sensations m'envahit alors que ses mains glissent le long de mon corps, s'attardent sur mes hanches, puis descendent au niveau de mes cuisses. Le désir s'éveille au creux de mon estomac lorsqu'il les agrippe, et les relève pour que j'enlace mes jambes au niveau de ses hanches. Et puis, ses mains font le chemin inverse. Je me cambre sous ses paumes qui montent, montent, montent encore. Un doux gémissement glisse de ses lèvres lorsqu'elles trouvent ma poitrine.

Je suis totalement sienne. Mon désir monte jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne presque incontrolable. Instinctivement, j'écarte un peu plus les jambes, relève mon bassin en direction du sien, et je sens Peeta répondre immédiatement à mon invitation. S'introduire doucement. Je ferme les paupières tandis que mon corps se contracte tout autour de lui. Et c'est tellement bon que je laisse échapper un soupir aussi bruyant qu'un râle.

Je m'accroche à lui, et lui à moi. Nos langues ne se lâchent pas. Elles continuent leur danse langoureuse alors que les mouvements de mon amant sont tendres. Il connaît mon corps comme je connais le sien. Alors nous faisons l'amour, doucement, à l'écoute de chacune de nos sensations. Un laisser-aller progressif de nos lèvres, de nos corps, dépourvu d'urgence mais pourtant totalement désespéré.

Mon corps prend le rythme du sien alors que le plaisir monte au gré de ses délicieux va-et-vient. Non, pas le plaisir. Quelque chose de bien plus fort encore. Comme une lame de fond. Nos corps s'entremêlent, nos mains caressent, nos souffles s'affolent. Ses halètements dans mon cou accompagnent les gémissements que j'essaye pourtant de retenir en mordillant mes lèvres.

La passion nous porte mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. Un sentiment qui m'électrise et que je n'arrivais pas à définir… Mais pourtant je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus évident. Nous ne nous sommes pas tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre juste pour une histoire de sexe. Il y a quelque chose de vrai entre nous, quelque chose qui nous est tombé dessus alors que nous étions encore deux étrangers. Alors que nous étions à bord de cet avion… Et elle est toujours là, la petite flamme qui danse ma poitrine et qui me pousse sans cesse vers lui.

_Je t'aime…, répète-t-il encore.

Je pourrais l'entendre mille fois. Toute la journée. Toute la soirée. Toute la nuit. Toute ma vie. C'est comme si une barrière était tombée entre nous, la dernière à franchir. Je crois que je prends conscience à cet instant que je ne peux pas être si bien avec lui, si heureuse, sans l'aimer. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a fallu autant de temps pour admettre l'évidence. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été capable de lui répondre tout à l'heure.

_Peeta… Moi aussi, je…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de terminer, que cette incroyable sensation m'envahit, me parcourt toute entière. Nous nous accrochons l'un a l'autre lorsque le plaisir nous emporte. Je suis aux prises avec un orgasme qui n'en finit pas de me secouer. Et je sens qu'il en est de même pour Peeta lorsqu'il se met à trembler dans mes bras.

_Oh bon sang, gémit-il à bout de souffle.

Nous nous regardons, puis il m'embrasse tendrement avant de me serrer fort dans ses bras. Nous restons ainsi un long moment. Le temps de récupérer une respiration normale. Lui, les mains caressant mes cheveux, les miennes toujours dans son dos, caressant du bout des doigts les petits cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Et comme ça, délicieusement écrasée par son corps, blottie dans sa chaleur, je me sens bien. Je lâche un long soupir. Un soupir de bonheur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, me dit-il d'une voix rauque, en posant son front contre le mien.

_Rien, je… Je me sens bien avec toi. Tu as raison. Pour nous deux… Pour tout…

Je souris en relevant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

_Je vais le quitter Peeta !

Il me répond d'un sourire, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, je ferme ses lèvres par un baiser. Et puis je glisse ma joue contre la sienne, me rapproche de son oreille et lui murmure presque imperceptiblement :

_Je t'aime.


	15. Epilogue

Je sens son souffle chaud qui chatouille doucement mon visage. Je me sens lourde, épuisée. Mais j’émerge doucement de mon sommeil lorsque le son de sa voix parvient jusqu’à mes oreilles. 

_...Katniss ?

J’ouvre lentement les yeux. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me situer. Nous sommes dans l’immense terminal E de l’aéroport Parisien Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle. Nous quittons la France ce soir, où nous sommes partie deux semaines en vacances pour fêter nos cinq ans de relation… Je soupire et remonte la manche de mon pull pour regarder ma montre. Il est vingt-deux heures. Déjà… Je redresse alors lentement la tête que j’avais confortablement installée contre son épaule, et tourne la tête pour croiser l’irrésistible sourire de mon petit ami. Enfin petit ami… Je devrais plutôt dire fiancé. Puisqu’il a profité de ce voyage en France pour me demander de l’épouser…  
Je ne peux empêcher mon sourire de s’étirer d’un bout à l’autre de mon visage lorsque je baisse les yeux sur le bijou qui orne mon annulaire gauche. Un anneau doré, orné d’une délicate perle grise. Une bague tout simplement magnifique, que n’importe qu’elle femme serait ravie et fière de porter à son doigt.

_Je t’ai laissé dormir, mais l’embarquement va bientôt être terminé, me dit-il en caressant doucement ma joue du revers de la main. 

Il se penche doucement contre moi et dépose sa bouche contre la mienne, dans un baiser d’une infinie tendresse. Puis lentement, il s’écarte légèrement de mes lèvres et verrouille à nouveau son regard au mien. Il frotte son nez contre le mien.

_On y va ?  
_Oui !

Peeta se lève. Il me tend la main pour m’aider à sortir de la banquette sur laquelle nous étions affalés, lorsqu’une petite musique et la voix d’une hôtesse chante dans l’aéroport. Il s’agit du dernier appel pour notre vol de retour à San Francisco. Je fouille alors dans mon sac-à-dos et récupère rapidement nos billets et nos passeports. Mais lorsque je m’apprête à glisser mon bras dans la sangle, je sens une main, chaude, se poser sur mon épaule, pour m’arrêter. Je tourne vivement la tête en direction de Peeta. 

_Non, laisse, me dit-il simplement en agrippant la sangle de mon sac. Je m’en occupe.

Il réajuste celui qu’il porte déjà sur ses larges épaules, et puis il agrippe fermement la lanière de mon bagage. 

_Peeta, non !, je fais en resserrant ma prise sur mon sac-à-dos. Il n’est pas lourd et tu as déjà…  
_Katniss !, me coupe-t-il en prenant un ton faussement autoritaire.

Je fronce les sourcils, et m’apprête à lui répondre mais il m’arrête avant que je n’ouvre la bouche en faisant claquer sa langue.

_Arrêtes de discuter et donne-moi ce sac ! 

Je soupire, mais nous sommes trop pressés pour que je me permette de lui résister. Je l’aide alors à placer mon sac-à-dos sur son épaule libre. Il se redresse et réajuste le tout comme il peut, et en voyant ma mine coupable de le voir porter toutes nos affaires, il m’offre un sourire doux. Si doux que je ne peux m’empêcher d’y répondre et que j’ai soudain envie de caresser son visage et d’enfouir le mien dans le creux de sa nuque. 

_Hey ça va ne t’inquiète pas, me dit-il avant de laisser glisser délicatement sa main sur mon ventre rebondi. Tu as déjà suffisamment à transporter de ton côté.  
_Hmmm Hmmm, je marmonne en pressant ma main sur la sienne.  
_Aller, viens…

Je hoche la tête et le suis en silence lorsqu’il m’entraine au niveau de notre porte d’embarquement. Il a glissé sa main dans le creux de mes reins. Et bon sang, même après toutes ses années, le simple contact de sa paume contre moi arrive encore à me faire frissonner… 

Nos quinze jours de vacances sont passés à la vitesse de l’éclair. 

Je n’avais jamais vraiment voyagé - hormis le très court séjour à Madrid que j’avais effectué avec Gale il y a quelques années déjà… Mais c’est une expérience que nous avons beaucoup réitérée avec Peeta. Les états Unis, l’Europe, l’Asie… Pour son travail, ou juste pour le plaisir... Et ce voyage en France était tout simplement magnifique… Alors c’est avec une pointe de nostalgie que lui et moi nous dirigeons vers notre porte d’embarquement.  
Lorsque nous montons à bord de l’avion, une hôtesse nous accueille avec un grand sourire. Elle nous souhaite la bienvenue à bord, et nous invite à rejoindre nos sièges avant de nous souhaiter un bon voyage. Nous remontons tranquillement l’allée de l’appareil à la recherche de nos places. Il est plutôt facile de circuler, il faut dire qu’il est déjà tard et que la plupart des gens sont déjà installés. Cela facilite les déplacements et les repérages !

_Tiens, c’est là !, me dit soudain Peeta en se stoppant devant une rangée de trois sièges vides sur sa droite. 

Il vérifie rapidement le numéro sur nos billets et se tourne vers moi.

_74A, et 74B.

Je le vois alors esquisser un demi-sourire et ses yeux s’éclairer d’une étincelle malicieuse. 

_Quoi ?, je fais, en retirant tranquillement ma veste.

Il se penche alors contre moi et me murmure, avec espièglerie.

_Ça ne te rappelle rien ?, m’interroge-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Evidemment que cela me rappelle quelque chose ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir oublié ça… J’agrippe mon sac sur son épaule, roule des yeux et secoue la tête en souriant. 

_Rien du tout !, je fais en prenant un ton faussement détaché. Ça devrait ?

Il souffle un petit rire par le nez mais ne dit rien lorsqu’il ouvre le coffre à bagage au-dessus de nos têtes, et qu’il commence à ranger nos affaires dans le compartiment.  
J’aurais dû me trouver au milieu de la rangée, mais Peeta insiste pour que je prenne la place à côté du hublot.

_Mais tu adores être côté fenêtre !, je fais. Et puis tu es grand, plus grand que moi… Tu auras toujours plus de place ici. Moi je suis petite, je peux être au milieu… 

_Ça ira Kat’, installe toi, se contente-t-il me dire en s’asseyant à mes côtés. Et puis…, continue-t-il, c’est bien trop dangereux de te laisser au milieu…

Je lève un sourcil, amusée.

_Trop dangereux ? Comment ça trop dangereux ?  
_Eh bien… Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que tu t’éclipses aux toilettes avec un hypothétique sexy voisin de siège, plaisante-t-il. 

Je tourne vivement la tête et me redresse dans mon siège à ses côtés.

_Hey !!!, je fais en lui lançant un petit coup de poing dans l’épaule. Comme si c’était mon genre…

Peeta éclate de rire pendant que je fais mine de bouder en détournant le regard en direction du hublot. Je me renfonce dans mon siège et le repousse d’un coup d’épaule lorsqu’il caresse doucement mon bras. 

_De toute façon, tu n’as pas beaucoup de soucis à te faire, je baragouine dans ma barbe sans lâcher des yeux ce qui se passe sur le tarmac.  
_Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?  
_Il suffit de me regarder…  
_Je te regarde… Et ? 

Je fais un large mouvement et me désigne de haut en bas.

_Et bien je suis… enceinte !, je souffle en caressant la légère bosse en dessous de mon nombril qui commence à bien se voir.  
_Oh oui ça, je m’en suis assuré !, fait-il avec espièglerie en déposant un baiser au niveau de ma nuque. 

Peeta se penche en avant, et je le vois récupérer sa couverture, puis la mienne, en dessous de nos sièges. Je me contente de sourire lorsqu’il relève l’accoudoir entre nous, et qu’il se colle tout contre moi tout en ajustant nos couvertures pour camoufler le bas de nos corps. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux lorsqu’au même moment, il se penche contre moi et qu’il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il appuie doucement son front contre le mien, et puis je sens sa main gauche se glisser sous notre couverture et ses doigts lentement glisser le long de ma cuisse. 

_Et tout cas… je veux bien y aller... moi… aux toilettes avec toi…, me susurre-t-il taquin.  
_Peeta ! 

Il sourit, rit et m’embrasse à nouveau. Nous nous dévisageons longuement. Je lui prends aussitôt la main, sous notre couverture, et nous entremêlons naturellement nos doigts ensemble. Peeta se penche alors vers moi et me serre contre lui. Sa barbe qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de raser me pique un peu les joues. Je ris doucement. Et puis, nous cessons de bavarder, nous profitons juste de ce moment à deux, attendant patiemment le décollage de notre avion.

Dans une ambiance douce et feutrée, nous restons étroitement enlacés l’un contre l’autre, emmitouflés dans notre couverture. Et quand j’éprouve cette sensation de plénitude, de bien être, aux côtés de Peeta, je comprends que cela ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement. Que même si je l’ai repoussé jusqu’au dernier moment, ma rupture avec Gale était tout simplement inévitable. 

La place à côté de Peeta est restée vide lorsqu'un message du commandant de bord nous informe que nous devons nous préparer au décollage, alors nous attachons nos ceintures. Et puis je pose ma tête contre la sienne, entrelace un peu plus fort mes doigts contre les siens, et pose mon autre main sur mon ventre rond. Je ferme les yeux. Et un long soupire de bien être m’échappe à ce moment. Heureuse. Je crois que je ne peux pas mieux définir le sentiment qui m’habite à cet instant précis… Je suis tout simplement heureuse... De ma vie, de ce qui nous attend... Et qu’une rencontre dans un avion cinq ans auparavant ait pu conduire à tout cela. 

.  
.

FIN


End file.
